Harry Potter et la theorie du yingyang
by Andra
Summary: COMPLETE, et le chapitre 20 est retravaillé alors, c'est un peu mieux comme conclusion ! Un peu ! m'enfin !
1. De retour à Privet Drive

Chapitre 1. De retour à Privet Drive.  
  
Note de l'auteur: Merci à Marie-Hélène qui m'a aidé à trouver les quatre éléments que V. V. Voldemort a besoin dans ma fanfiction. Merci (.  
  
Rated: Je crois bien que je peux mettre G. Et G pour tous les autres Chapitres.  
  
Disclamer: Bon, tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR et. c'est ça là. Non, attendez, quatre personnages m'appartiennent ; Emma Potter, Alicia Soleil, Rachel Summers et Disquy.  
  
Résumé: Ce fic est comme le tome 5, mais ce ne l'est pas. Harry, Ron et Hermione sont maintenant en cinquième. Plusieurs joies les attendent mais Voldemort n'a pas dit son dernier mot. À la recherche des éléments représentant le ying-yang, il essaie de retrouver son pouvoir absolu. Mais aussi mauvais que cet objet peut l'être, il a des propriétés qui permettraient d'exaucer le plus grand rêve de Harry.  
  
Harry Potter remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et essaya de se concentrer sur son devoir de métamorphose qu'il avait à rendre pour le début de l'année. Enfoui sous ses couvertes avec seule une lampe de poche pour l'éclairer, il commença à s'endormir et il avait autre chose en tête. Il repensait toujours à Cédric et à Voldemort. Il se sentait coupable de la mort de son "ami" et il décida qu'il n'était plus capable de faire son devoir.  
  
Mais une sonnerie capta son attention. C'était la montre de Dudley qui sonnait minuit; aujourd'hui, il avait quinze ans. Il sortit de sous ses couvertes et regarda par la fenêtre pour voir si son courrier arriverait bientôt. Trop impatient pour attendre sans rien faire il cacha son matériel scolaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à sa fenêtre; cinq oiseaux attendaient qu'on leur ouvre. Un faucon à queue rousse, une chouette lapone et un hibou brun allèrent se poser sur son lit et Hedwige entra dans sa cage. Coq, le hibou de Ron, pendant ce temps virevoltait dans tous les sens portant un paquet beaucoup trop lourd pour lui. Harry attrapa le petit hibou et le mit dans la cage d'Hedwige qui ne sembla pas très heureuse d'avoir un invité. Il prit la lettre et le paquet.  
  
Cher Harry, J'espère que tes moldus sont gentils avec toi. Et j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu ne repense plus trop à la mort de Cédric. À la maison, Maman ne cesse de paniquer lorsqu'on commence à parler de tu-sais-qui. Papa et Percy sont débordés de travail, mais dans un sens c'est bien de ne plus entendre Percy se vanter. Bill et Charlie sont venu à la maison pour aider Maman et les jumeaux sont de plus en plus ambitieux. Mais, cette fois, ils ne laissent pas traîner leurs farces et attrape dans la maison. Tu sais ce qu'il ont fait ? Ils m'ont acheté une nouvelle robe de soirée !! Maman l'a examiner plus de dix fois et ce n'est même pas une robe truquée ! Mais assez parler de moi. Joyeux anniversaire !! On a reçu une lettre de Dumbledore nous permettant de t'inviter pour tout le mois d'août. Il pense que tu-sais-qui est encore faible (il n'a tué personne encore) et que tu ne cours aucun danger même si V. est vivant. On va venir te chercher le 5 août que tes moldus le veuillent ou non. Maintenant ouvre vite ton cadeau !!!! Ron  
  
Harry ouvrit le paquet et y trouva une espèce de petite lanterne. Quelque chose brillait d'une couleur dorée à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit et une petite fée sortit de la lampe. Elle se lissa les ailes et s'étira. Harry prit le mot qui venait avec la lampe.  
  
C'est une fée chercheuse. Elle est muette mais elle t'aide à retrouver les objets perdus ou ceux qu'on t'a voler. Pour qu'elle retourne dans sa lampe tu dois simplement lui demander poliment. Si elle a mauvais caractère, je te l'échangerai mais les dorées sont souvent très gentilles. On a trouvé toute une colonie chez nous. Ron  
  
Harry tendit la main et la fée vint se poser sur sa paume. Il sourit et lui demanda poliment de retourner dans sa lampe. Il renvoya Coq par la fenêtre pour prendre la lettre qu'Hedwige avait sur elle. Il reconnut l'écriture de Hagrid.  
  
Salut Harry, Joyeux anniversaire !! J'espère que tu vas bien et que tes moldus sont gentils. Fait attention par les temps qui courent. Depuis que Celui-Dont-Le- Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcer est de retour c'est très dangereux de te promener seul. Prend garde à toi et j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. Hagrid. P.S. Je vois que Hedwige a toujours peur qu'on oublie ta fête. Elle m'a harceler pendant deux heures avant que je comprenne ce qu'elle voulait. Bien sûr, j'avais déjà acheté ton cadeau.  
  
Harry ouvrit la petite boîte et y trouva trois petite figurine représentant lui, Ron et Hermione. Sur l'étiquette de la boîte il put lire; Harry, Ron et Hermione. Dans la même collection; Harry contre le dragon, Harry contre le basilic, Harry et Ron contre le troll et Hermione, Ron et Harry à la bibliothèque.  
  
Il regarda les figurines. Hermione et Ron semblaient se disputer tandis qu'Harry essayaient de les séparer. Harry étouffa un fou rire et posa les trois figurines sur sa commode et elles s'endormirent tout de suite.  
  
Il prit le hibou brun qui transportait la lettre habituelle de Poudlard. Ensuite il prit la chouette lapone qui emmenait celle de Hermione.  
  
Salut Harry, J'espère que tu vas bien ! Moi je suis en Bulgarie avec Viktor et je dois te dire que c'est un très beau pays. Un peu froid mais magnifique. Je t'envoie ton cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai trouvé là-bas. J'espère qu'il va te plaire et ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas un livre. Hermione  
  
Harry ouvrit le paquet et y trouva une balle verte fluorescente qui se mit à tourner lentement autour de lui puis elle s'arrêta devant ses yeux. Il lut la note d'Hermione.  
  
C'est une boule conductrice. Si tu es perdu, elle t'aidera à retrouver ton chemin. Elle se désactive seule lorsque tu lui demande rien. Hermione  
  
Harry posa la balle et prit la dernière lettre en renvoyant tous les hiboux. Cette dernière lettre provenait de Sirius.  
  
Salut Harry, Je suis désolé, mais vu ma situation (je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler que je suis échappé de prison recherché par tout les Aurors du monde et que ma sentence sera la mort.) je n'ai pas pu acheter ton cadeau. Mais j'ai pu t'envoyer quelques gallions. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Et. ne te fais pas de faux espoir mais, on a repéré Queudver en Asie. À plus tard. en fait j'espère. Sirius  
  
Harry pris la bourse que le faucon avait laissée. 80 Gallions d'or ! Il se fichait pas mal si son parrain ne lui envoyait rien, il voulait seulement qu'il soit en sécurité.  
  
Il regarda son cadran; 0:45. Il décida de se coucher, après avoir caché ses cadeau et il sourit, heureux d'avoir des amis.  
  
Harry était dans une pièce blanche. Une jeune fille arriva à côté de lui. Étrangement, elle lui ressemblait. Harry, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Harry s'approcha d'elle, intrigué. Harry, répéta-t-elle en lui tendant un bras Il arriva pour prendre sa main.  
  
Debout !! cria la tante Pétunia Harry ouvrit les yeux, se questionnant sur son rêve étrange. Debout là-dedans !! Allez !! Viens manger, cria-t-elle en défonçant presque la porte Il mit se lunettes et sortit ses trois figurines qui se réveillèrent tranquillement. Il sourit en voyant Hermione et Ron recommencer à se chicaner. Il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit. Il mangea son maigre déjeuner et remonta, sans dire un mot. Hé, toi, fit l'oncle Vernon, tu restes dans ta chambre toute la journée. J'ai une nouvelle voiture et je ne veux pas que tu montres le bout de ton nez devant les voisins. Oui. "De toute façon, ça ne changera rien, pensa Harry"  
  
Il entra dans sa chambre et ouvrit le coffre où il avait enfermé sa fée. Elle mit à voler dans tous les sens et essaya de sortir de la chambre. Elle tira ensuite le poignet de Harry pour le forcer à la suivre mais elle ne réussit pas à le tirer. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit que son oncle, sa tante et son cousin étaient dehors. Il suivit donc la fée jusque dans la chambre de Vernon et de Pétunia où la fée lui donna un petit livre où il était inscrit Lily. Il retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit le livre. C'était un journal intime. celui de sa mère. Il le regarda mais n'osa pas le lire. Il le pacta avec ses objets qu'il commençait à rassembler pour son départ au Terrier. 


	2. Les Weasley débarquent

Chapitre 2. Les Weasley débarquent.  
  
On était le cinq août, à quatorze heures trente. Harry avait rangé toutes ses choses et revérifier des centaines de fois. Il sortit le journal intime de sa mère et le regarda longuement. Bientôt, les Weasley viendraient le chercher et il quitterait cet enfer mais en attendant , il avait sous ses yeux un objet qui l'aiderait à éclairer bien des mystères. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il l'ouvrit à la dernière page.  
  
Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween. Enfin, je crois. Cela fait plus de cinq mois que nous ne sortons plus que pour faire des courses. C'est horrible, le pouvoir de Voldemort est rendu si grand que juste en allant faire l'épicerie l'autre jour un mangemort a essayé de nous tuer, James et moi. On a même du me jeter un sort, pour que personne ne s'aperçoive que je suis enceinte. Depuis que Harry est né, des tas de mangemorts ont essayé de le tuer des centaines de fois. Je donnerais tout pour qu'il reste en vie, je donnerais même mon âme, ma vie (peut-être ma s?ur aussi, non je ne ferais jamais cela) ! Si jamais Voldemort apprend que j'attend une fille, il sera tellement furieux de savoir que la famille Potter s'agrandit qu'il. qu'il n'aura sûrement plus besoin de Pettigrew pour nous trouver. J'espè  
  
C'était les dernières lettres. Harry arrêta de lire, choqué. Ses parents étaient morts le soir d'halloween et ça devait la dernière chose que sa mère ait écrite qu'il avait sous les yeux. En plus, en vivant quelques semaines de plus, ses parents auraient eut une fille et lui, une s?ur. Frustré de voir que sa tante n'avait jamais semblé sensible lorsqu'on abordait le sujet Lily Potter, il rangea violemment le journal intime dans sa valise.  
  
Soudain, quelqu'un sonna à porte.  
  
_Reste dans ta chambre, hurla l'oncle Vernon  
  
Harry se cala dans son lit de plus en plus frustré. Il entendit des voix aux rez-de-chaussée, deux voix qui lui semblaient familières.  
  
_Nous sommes inspecteurs, fit la première voix  
  
_Ah, répondit l'oncle Vernon mal à l'aise, et vous êtes inspecteurs en. quoi ?  
  
_Inspecteurs, répondit simplement la deuxième voix  
  
Pendant quelques minutes, il entendit la voix de Vernon essayant de comprendre ce que cherchait les deux inspecteurs qui ne disaient rien. Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et sa porte s'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent; c'était Fred et Georges ! Ils avaient chacun un chapeau, des lunettes noirs et un ensemble noir.  
  
_Ah ! dit un des deux (Harry n'arrivait pas à les différencier sous leurs ensemble.), Voilà qui est intéressant. Un adolescent qui a déjà fait ses valise.  
  
_Vous savez, dit l'oncle Vernon sur le bord de la panique, il est autiste. Il ne. Mais trop tard, les jumeaux avaient prit les bagages de Harry et avec lui ils se dirigeant vers la sortie. Ils enlevèrent leurs chapeau et lunettes noires et l'oncle Vernon les reconnut. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'entendre les cris de rage de son oncle car il fut transporter au Terrier en touchant le portoloin sous les conseils de Fred.  
  
Secoué, il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Hermione, Percy et Mr. et Mrs. Weasley étaient autour de lui et des jumeaux. Mrs. Weasley s'approcha d'eux avec une expression de soulagement.  
  
_Ahh ! Je commençait à m'inquiéter ! Nous sommes désolés Harry, même si c'était idiot, c'était la façon moins dangereuse de te ramener.  
  
_Ne vous en fait pas, je vais bien, assura Harry  
  
_On va monter tes valises, dit Fred en montant les valises de Harry  
  
Harry s'approcha de Ron et de Hermione.  
  
_Salut ! lui dit Ron  
  
_Salut ! répondit Harry  
  
_Alors, tu va bien ? lui demanda Hermione  
  
_Maintenant oui. C'est l'enfer chez les Dursley.  
  
_Et la fée ? demanda Ron, Elle n'a pas.  
  
_La fée ? questionna Hermione  
  
_C'est vrai tu n'es pas au courant. Fred et Georges ont trouvé un nid de fées chercheuses dans leur chambre. J'en ai envoyé une à Harry pour sa fête. Si tu veux, je peux t'en donner une aussi, on en a des tonnes.  
  
Tous les trois montèrent dans la chambre de Ron qui contenait maintenant quatre lits pour lui, Harry, Bill et Charlie.  
  
_Où vont dormir Fred et Georges ?  
  
_Dans la chambre de Percy car il n'est presque jamais à la maison. Il dort à l'auberge à côté de son bureau (il dort six heures par nuits) et il revient les week-end. Tout comme Papa. Le bon côté dans tout ça c'est qu'en arrivant, Percy s'étend sur le sofa et dort toute la journée. On ne l'entend plus.  
  
_Il travaille où maintenant ? demanda Hermione  
  
_Au département de victimes de. tu-sais-qui. Il se charge d'interroger les victimes encore vivantes et de faire des rapports. Ensuite, il envoie les victimes à Ste-Mangouste. Ce n'est pas un travail très joyeux mais ça lui rapporte beaucoup. Bon, maintenant à propos de la fée, elle n'a pas trop un sale caractère ?  
  
_Non, elle m'a déjà aidé à retrouvé ceci, fit-il en tendant le journal intime à Hermione, lit la dernière page.  
  
Hermione regarda Harry inquiète. Elle lut la dernière page pendant que Ron avait ouvert un de ses tiroirs et en avait sortit une fée de couleur mauve.  
  
_Tiens, dit-il en la donnant à Hermione, Celle-ci a peur de Fred mais elle te conviendra sûrement.  
  
Elle enfouit la fée dans la lampe que lui tendait Ron sans détacher ses yeux du livre.  
  
_Oh mon dieu Harry ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça signifie ?  
  
_Que si mes parents, ou plutôt, ma mère n'avait pas été tuée, j'aurais une s?ur, dit tristement Harry  
  
_Quoi ?!? cria presque Ron  
  
Il arracha carrément le journal des mains de Hermione et lut le paragraphe.  
  
_Whoa, dit Ron, après avoir écrit ces lettres Harry, ta mère.  
  
_Je sais.  
  
Ils gardèrent tous le silence pendant plusieurs secondes. Finalement, Harry brisa le silence.  
  
_Alors, tes vacances en Bulgarie Hermione ?  
  
_Quoi ! s'exclama Ron, Tu es aller chez ce Krum !!  
  
_Ron. (au regard meurtrier qu'elle lança à Harry, il sut qu'il aurait dû se taire), Viktor m'avait gentiment invité et.  
  
_Et tu voulais me le cacher en plus. Il vient de Durmstang ! Il doit pratiquer la magie noire !  
  
_Il ne pratique pas la magie noire, s'énerva Hermione, et non ce n'est pas un ennemi ! Il a été très gentil avec moi.  
  
_Bien sûr, il fait ça pour avoir plus de renseignement pour ensuite livrer Harry à Voldemort !  
  
Il se tut et Harry et Hermione le regardèrent. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait prononcer le nom du seigneur des ténèbres. Il plaça sa main devant sa bouche. Mais Hermione avait repris ses esprits.  
  
_Mais, tu racontes n'importe quoi !! Tu es complètement fou, mon cher Ron. Viktor n'est pas un mangemort !! Je ne vois pas pourquoi.  
  
_Parce que son directeur en était un ! Un lâche en plus ! Voilà pourquoi !  
  
_Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu te fâches à chaque qu'on parle de Krum, murmura Hermione, L'année passée tu faisais tout pour avoir son autographe.  
  
_Je voulais son autographe parce qu'il est un excellent joueur de Quidditch. Je ne.  
  
Soudain Fred et Georges entrèrent dans la chambre.  
  
_Venez voir ! dit Fred, On a fait une super découverte !  
  
Harry fut soulagé de ne plus assister à la chicane quotidienne Ron/Hermione et sortit avec Fred et Georges suivis de ses amis qui se lançaient des regards meurtriers.  
  
Entrés dans la chambre des jumeaux, Fred déplaça quelques planches de son plancher et sauta dans la fosse qu'il venait de découvrir. Georges, Harry, Ron et Hermione sautèrent à leur tour.  
  
_Lumos, murmura Fred  
  
Suivant la lumière, ils se dirigèrent vers le fond du tunnel. L'air était particulièrement humide et ils avaient du mal à respirer.  
  
_C'est ici qu'on a trouvé le nid de fée, expliqua Georges, En allant un peu plus loin on a découvert ceci.  
  
Il s'arrêtèrent devant un drap accroché au plafond du tunnel.  
  
_Derrière ce drap, il y a une elfe de maison mais elle a eut peur de nous. On arrive pas à la faire remonter.  
  
Hermione sortit sa baguette.  
  
_Lumos.  
  
Elle passa devant Fred poussa le drap. Harry entendit un couinement et il entendit la voix d'Hermione. Quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci ressortit en tenant une petite elfe par la main.  
  
_Fred, Georges, Harry, Ron. je vous présente Disquy. Elle aimerait bien travailler chez vous, dit-elle à l'adresse des jumeaux.  
  
Les quatre garçons la dévisagèrent.  
  
_Hermione, commença Harry en repensant aux badges S.A.L.E., je croyais que tu étais contre l'esclavage des Elfe.  
  
_Et bien, j'ai compris en allant chez Viktor (Ron se renfrogna) que les elfes sont heureux en servant les gens. Ils en avaient six, chez Viktor (Ron inspira profondément pour essayer de ne pas étrangler Hermione).  
  
_Et, commença timidement Disquy, Disquy aimerait bien trouver du travail. Disquy est toute dévouée pour faire plaisir à mes maîtres.  
  
_Mais bien sûr ! fit Fred en souriant, Maman va être folle de joie en apprenant qu'on a une elfe de maison !  
  
_Vraiment ? couina Disquy en sautant de joie, Ah ! Merci monsieur. Merci ! Merci mille fois.  
  
Ils remontèrent en haut. Arrivés devant Mrs. Weasley , elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la petite elfe que Fred tenait dans ses bras.  
  
_Ah, vous êtes là ! s'exclama Mrs. Weasley, Nous allions justement souper (ou dîner, dépendant de notre pays. euh je crois. ben le repas qu'on prend dans les environs de 18h) mais. Fred ! Où as-tu trouvé cette elfe ?!  
  
Il déposa l'elfe qui s'inclina toute tremblante devant Mrs. Weasley.  
  
_Maîtresse, Disquy est entièrement disposée à vous servir.  
  
Abasourdie, elle regarda les cinq enfants en souriant. Après avoir rassuré Disquy, ils allèrent manger.  
  
Le repas était excellent. Ils étaient tous les onze (douze avec Disquy) assis à une table dehors. Disquy, effrayée à l'idée de s'asseoir à la même table que ses maîtres, courait dans le jardin en chassant les gnomes qui essayaient d'entrer. Charlie, Bill, Ron et Harry parlaient de Quidditch, Fred et Georges agaçaient Percy sous les regards sévères de leur père et Ginny et Hermione semblaient beaucoup s'amuser en écoutant Molly parler de ses années à Poudlard.  
  
Coupant les conversations de tout le monde, Fred se leva brusquement et frappa sa cuillère contre son verre.  
  
_J'aimerais me porter un toast, à moi et mon jumeau Georges car je sais que profondément, tout le monde sait bien que c'est grâce à nous si nous avons des fées et une elfe et.  
  
_Fred, fit Molly en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur  
  
_Je porte un toast à Disquy, notre nouvelle elfe.  
  
Disquy regarda Fred de ses grands vitreux et elle lui sauta dessus.  
  
_Oh ! Monsieur, gémit-elle, vous êtes tellement bon envers Disquy.  
  
Ginny déposa sa coupe de jus la première. Sa peau commença à virer au rose bonbon.  
  
_AAAAH ! Maman ! Maman !  
  
Mais en se tournant vers sa mère elle s'aperçut que sa mère avait viré au bleu, Harry au vert, Hermione au mauve, Ron au Jaune, Bill au Orange et Percy au Rouge. Charlie et Arthur n'avaient pas bu leur boisson, se doutant trop de la farce de Fred et Georges.  
  
_Fred ! Georges !! Je vous avais dit de.  
  
_Maman, coupa Fred en riant, on a l'antidote ici et plus on se fâche, plus la couleur disparaît lentement. Quand on rit, elle se désintègre rapidement.  
  
_Donne nous l'antidote, ordonna-t-elle sèchement  
  
En passant à côté de Harry, Fred lui murmura à l'oreille;  
  
_Merci pour les mille gallions, on te revaudra ça.  
  
Le reste du souper se déroula bien. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et Molly insista pour qu'ils aillent se coucher. Hermione et Ron semblaient avoir oublier leur dispute. Harry était le dernier dans la salle de bain et il essaya en vain de remettre ses cheveux en ordre. Son reflet se mit à rire.  
  
_Tu crois toujours qu'ils vont se placer ?  
  
_Non, mais j'essaie toujours.  
  
Son reflet rit de plus belle mais il arrêta sèchement.  
  
Dans le miroir, une jeune fille se tenait à côté de lui, et ce n'était pas Ginny. C'était la fille de son rêve. Il se retourna mais il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, l'image de la fille restait dans le miroir. Est-ce que le miroir était un miroir du Risèd ? Non, non, c'était impossible. Il s'arrêta pour détailler sa "voisine". Elle était de la même grandeur que lui, peut-être un centimètre de moins. Elle était mince et avait de long cheveux bruns aux reflets roux. Ses yeux étaient verts exactement comme les siens et les formes de son visage ressemblait aux siennes. Elle était assez jolie et quand il l'a vit lui sourire il aurait put la qualifier de "belle".  
  
_Moi aussi, des fois, j'ai le même problème lui dit la fille  
  
Ron entra alors dans la pièce et elle disparut.  
  
_Tu viens Harry ? On doit se lever tôt pour aller sur le chemin de traverse demain.  
  
_Oui, j'arrive. 


	3. Pagaille sur le chemin de traverse

Chapitre 3. Pagaille sur le chemin de traverse  
  
A/N Je me suis rendue compte que mes dialogues n'apparaissaient pas dans mes fics précédentes alors je me suis arrangées pour que cette fois-ci, ils paraissent. enfin j'espère (  
  
Le lendemain, Harry fut éveillé par Bill.  
  
_Debout là-dedans !!  
  
Ron grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de se lever. Après s'être préparés, ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Les filles arrivèrent après eux et quelques minutes après, ils étaient en route pour le chemin de traverse.  
  
Depuis le retour de Voldemort, tout le monde s'inquiétait pour Harry. C'est pour cette raison qu'à l'arrivée sur le chemin de traverse, le groupe se sépara en deux. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient escortés par Molly et Charlie tandis que les jumeaux et Ginny étaient escortés par Arthur et Bill.  
  
_On a besoin de quoi ? demanda Ron  
  
_À peu près la même chose qu'à l'habitude, répondit Hermione en consultant la liste  
  
Ils achetèrent à peu près tout ce dont ils avaient besoin puis, ils entrèrent dans la papeterie, où ils comptaient acheter des rouleau de parchemin, des nouvelles plumes et de l'encre. Harry s'approcha d'une étagère et il remarqua qu'ils vendaient des ensembles assortis. Trois plumes de d'oiseaux exotiques vertes, un porte plume vert, un boîtier à encre vert (bien que l'encre était noire) et plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins de couleur. du parchemin ! Et il y avait des ensemble comme ça de toutes les couleurs. Il sourit en passant que cette façon d'attirer la clientèle ressemblait beaucoup à une manière moldue. Ron arriva à côté de lui.  
  
_Whoa ! C'est génial ! J'en veut un ! fit-il en emportant un rouge.  
  
Hermione en prit un mauve et lui un vert.  
  
Ils sortirent ensuite pour se rendre au point de rencontre mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens en criant, il y avait des magasins dans un tel état qu'on avait l'impression que c'était des dépotoirs et il y avait la brigade d'intervention de la police sorcière, des Aurors et des médicomages sur place.  
  
_Est-ce que tu-sais-qui serait responsable de.  
  
_Non, regardez, fit Charlie  
  
Et Harry vit les minuscules causes de ce désastre.  
  
_Ce sont des fées pagailleuses, elle adorent mettre la pagaille partout où elles passent.  
  
Des envoyés du département des créatures magiques essayaient de les contrôler sans grand succès. Les fées se dirigèrent vers eux et ils furent séparés. Harry, Ron et Hermione durent s'enfuirent dans une autre direction ne sachant pas comment se débarrassé des fées pagailleuses et pour ne pas être blessé.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans une petite boutique vide et ils s'assirent, épuisés.  
  
_Hermione, demanda Ron à bout de souffle, tu ne sais pas comment se débarrasser de ces saletés ?  
  
_Je crois. je crois qu'il faut les insulter, mais je ne suis pas sûre, répondit-elle tout aussi essoufflée.  
  
_C'est exact, fit une voix  
  
Un femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans sortit du fond de la boutique. Elle était grande et on aurait dit qu'elle rayonnait. Les trois adolescent étaient obligé de plisser les yeux pour la regarder. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, les yeux jaunes avec la pupille bleu et la peau d'une couleur vive qui rappelait la couleur du miel.  
  
_Oh, je suis désolée, dit-elle en apercevant l'expression de ces interlocuteurs, vous n'êtes pas habituer de voir des gens rayonner, je suppose.  
  
_Non, dit Ron, mais ça doit être pratique dans le noir.  
  
La jeune femme sourit.  
  
_Je m'appelle Alicia. Et j'ai quelque chose à remettre à Mr. Potter.  
  
Harry la regarda, étonné.  
  
_C'est moi, dit-il  
  
_Tu ressemble beaucoup à ton père, dit-elle en souriant de plus belle, il serait fier de toi. Sacré James, je suis sûr qu'il aurait aimé te connaître. Peut-être que ceci l'aidera.  
  
Elle sortit de sa poche un médaillon accroché à une chaîne en or.  
  
_Vous avez connu mes parents ?  
  
_Ta mère m'avait donné ceci et je devais te le remettre quand tu connaîtrais la vérité si un jour il lui arrivait quelque chose. Ne le perd surtout pas, cet objet est très important.  
  
_Et, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
Alicia sourit et se transforma en un oiseau doré aux yeux jaunes et à la huppe blonde avant de prendre son envol.  
  
_Hermione, fit Harry en espérant du secours  
  
Celle-ci prit le médaillon et regarda Harry.  
  
_Ça représente le ying-yang (Vous savez, le signe où une partie du cercle est noire avec un point blanc et l'autre partie blanche avec un point noir).  
  
_Et ça sert à quoi ?  
  
_Et bien, dans les bouquins que j'ai lu, on en parle toujours très vaguement. Ça représente le bien et le mal, la vie et la mort, le blanc et le noir, l'absence et la présence. les contraires en gros ! Et ça sert à transformer les contraires.  
  
_Je ne comprends pas bien.  
  
_Et bien. je. je. moi non plus. Transformer les contraires. transformer un garçon en fille ? Les deux garçons la dévisagèrent.  
  
_Je ne me suis jamais attarder là-dessus. Mais ce médaillon, il possède ces pouvoirs là seulement si c'est l'original.  
  
Ron tourna la tête vers la porte. Il y avait encore des tonnes de fées.  
  
_Il va falloir sortir.  
  
_Oui. Bon, écoutez moi bien, ordonna Hermione, vous allez pointer vos baguettes dans le tas de fées en criant Pourri ! Pourri ! Pourri !  
  
_Mais oui professeur, répliqua Ron, Est-ce que je vais obtenir des points supplémentaires si j'arrive à en capturer une ?  
  
Hermione lui fit des gros yeux et ouvrit la porte.  
  
_Pourri ! Pourri !  
  
Deux fées allèrent s'écraser contre le mur d'une boutique. Les garçons l'imitèrent et tous les trois arrivèrent dans une zone plus calme. Le département des créatures magiques avaient calmés la situation. Ils avaient mit les fées dans des cages. La plupart avaient des ailes cassées, d'autres étaient évanouies et d'autres encore se tordaient de douleurs.  
  
Mrs. Weasley aperçut les trois enfants et courut vers eux.  
  
_Vous êtes là ! dit-elle en étreignant son fils, J'ai eut si peur !  
  
_On va bien maman, dit Ron en essayant de se libérer  
  
Quelques heures après être rentrés et après avoir souper, Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent au salon. Ils parlèrent un peu de cette Alicia, de Sirius, ils imaginèrent le nouveau prof de DCFM (comme dirait Sophie), ils inventèrent des façons de tuer Voldemort ou Rogue. Il était passé 23:00 lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que tout le monde était couché. Enfin presque tout le monde.  
  
Harry ne se souvenait plus vraiment de cette soirée à part le fait que Fred et Georges étaient descendu vers les minuit. Ils étaient tellement épuisés à la fin qu'ils riaient pour rien. Ils s'étaient lancés le défi de faire une nuit blanche. Vers les trois heures, Hermione était tombée, pliée de rire puis elle s'était endormie. Harry se souvenait du visage de Fred en train de le secouer, des rires de Ron puis, plus rien.  
  
Vers six heures le lendemain, Mr. Weasley était descendu le premier. Harry était endormit sur le premier sofa, Ron et Hermione partageaient involontairement le deuxième, Fred dormait sur le tapis et Georges, encore debout luttait pour veiller. Mr. Weasley se mit à rire en voyant la scène. Il dit à Georges d'aller se coucher (celui-ci murmurait encore "j'ai gagné") pour ne pas se faire chicaner par Mrs. Weasley. Il réveilla les trois autres garçons et ils retournèrent dormir dans leur chambre mais Hermione ne se levait plus. Mr. Weasley fut obligé d'aller la porter jusque dans son lit.  
  
Vers onze heures, lorsque Harry se leva il dut reconnaître que Georges avait gagné et il dut attendre 13h qu'Hermione se réveille pour se moquer d'elle. C'était sûrement la meilleure soirée qu'il n'avait jamais passé. 


	4. Enfin à Poudlard

Chapitre 4. Enfin à Poudlard  
  
Le reste de l'été se déroula assez bien et les batailles entre Hedwige, Coq et Pattenrond étaient moins fréquentes et Disquy arrivait à les calmer la plupart du temps. Le temps passa rapidement et bientôt, il fallait retourner à Poudlard. Mais pour presque tous les élèves de Poudlard, la rentrée n'était pas un jour pénible.  
  
_Les petits Wizily doivent se réveiller, couina Disquy le jour de la rentrée, Harry Potter aussi monsieur, doit se réveiller. Allez, allez.  
  
Ron se leva en grommelant.  
  
_On est en vacances. On peut dormir.  
  
_Aujourd'hui les Wizily et Harry Potter vont à Poud-et-lard.  
  
_Quoi ? C'est la rentrée ?  
  
Disquy hocha vigoureusement la tête et obligea Ron à se lever. Lorsque Harry et Ron eurent rejoint Hermione, Ginny, Fred et Georges et qu'ils eurent mangé, ils s'installèrent dans les taxis, en route vers la gare de King Kross.  
  
Ils firent leurs adieux à Mrs. Weasley, à Bill et à Charlie et entrèrent dans le Poudlard-Express.  
  
_Il va falloir se séparer pour trouver un compartiment vide, dit Hermione  
  
_Oui.  
  
Tous les trois se séparèrent et Harry se retrouva dans un wagon occupé par des Serdaigles. Il entra dans un compartiment et tomba sur Cho Chang, la fille dont il était amoureux depuis deux ans. Elle était seule.  
  
_Bon-Bonjour Cho, balbutia Harry  
  
_Oh, bonjour Harry, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, tu veux t'asseoir ?  
  
Il hocha la tête et s'assied à côté d'elle.  
  
_Tu sais, dit Cho, je crois que je ne t'ai jamais remercier d'avoir ramené le corps de Cédric. Je t'ai trouvé très courageux.  
  
Harry baissa la tête. Bien sûr, c'était un compliment mais il se sentait toujours coupable de la mort de Cédric. Voyant son expression Cho baissa aussi la tête.  
  
_Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas pensé que.  
  
_Oh, ça ne fait rien.  
  
_Non, ne dit pas ça ! Tu n'as pas à te rendre coupable de sa mort. En lui proposant de prendre le trophée en même temps que toi, tu faisais preuve de courage et de générosité. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui t'attendais après. La plupart des gens n'auraient pensés qu'à sauver leur peau et toi, tu as pensé à Cédric juste après avoir combattu le seigneur des ténèbres. Harry leva la tête vers elle.  
  
_Comment tu sais..  
  
_Disons que. mon père est bien placé dans le ministère.  
  
_Merci, murmura-t-il  
  
_Merci à toi. Si tu as besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit.  
  
Mais à ce moment d'autres filles de Serdaigle entrèrent et Harry préféra s'en aller. Il marchait en direction d'un autre wagon lorsqu'il tomba sur Hermione.  
  
_Viens Harry ! On a trouvé tout un wagon libre !  
  
Quelques minutes après, tous le trois se gavaient de friandises en discutant.  
  
_Dit donc Her-mignone, dit Ron en mâchouillant une grenade folle du Dr. Flibuste (la grenade saute partout dans ta bouche en pétillant juste avant d'exploser et de devenir comme un jujube), je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais tenir jusqu'à trois heures du matin.  
  
_Oh ça suffit avec ça, dit-elle en lui lançant une dragée surprise à la figure  
  
Ron regarda la dragée et sourit. Il lui lança une chocogrenouille. Puis, ça vira en véritable guerre. Harry, Ron et Hermione se lançaient des bonbons et ils furent vite rejoins par Fred, Georges, Neville, Ginny, Dean et Seamus. Leur fête s'arrêta lorsque Malefoy entra dans le wagon avec ses gorille (Crabbe et Goyle, bien sûr).  
  
_Et bien, on semble s'amuser ici. Alors, le petit Potter fait mu-muse avec ses Weasley et les sang-de-bourbre ?  
  
_Ah oui et le 'tit fils-à-papa qu'est ce Malefoy fait pas le poids en solo ? Il a besoin d'être en trio avec ses deux gros idiots ? rétoqua Fred  
  
Les neuf Gryffondor se mirent à rirent et Malefoy grimaça.  
  
_Tu vas voir Potter, ta sang-de-bourbre et tes amis mordu des moldus vont en baver cette année.  
  
_Malefoy, fit Hermione sévèrement, tu es devant une préfète. Non, ne dit rien, dit-elle avant que celui-ci ouvre la bouche, car tout ce que tu diras sera retenu contre toi.  
  
Il grimaça de nouveau et s'en alla.  
  
Tous se tournèrent vers Hermione.  
  
_Je ne savais pas que tu étais la nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor, s'exclama Ron  
  
_Non, je voulait pas vous le dire avant d'être à l'école.  
  
_Pourquoi ? demanda Harry  
  
_Et ben dit donc Hermione, dit-elle en imitant la voix de Ron, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais tenir jusqu'à trois heures du matin !  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire.  
  
Quelques heures après, ils étaient tous à Poudlard, à leurs tables respectives attendant que le choixpeau magique parle. Harry regarda la table des professeurs pour voir son nouveau prof de DCFM. C'était Alicia ! Il se tourna vers Ron qui l'avait aperçut aussi. Il arriva pour parler mais le choixpeau le coupa.  
  
Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Voici ceux qui vous accueilleront À l'institut Poudlard, Chacun dans sa propre maison. En commençant l'histoire, Vous devez savoir, Que vous serez sélectionné, Selon vos propres croyances et pensées.  
  
Hardis et courageux, Gryffondor vous attends. Amoureux des sciences et petits génies, Serdaigle vous ouvre les bras, Loyaux et acharnés au travail, Poufsouffle vous tends la main, Et finalement, ambitieux et rusés Vous serez destinés à Serpentard.  
  
Maintenant, pose moi sur toi, Que je décide de ta voix.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall prit la liste et lut le premier nom.  
  
_Owena Brown !  
  
_C'est ma cousine, murmura Lavande  
  
La petite brune s'avança tremblante et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le choixpeau sembla réfléchir et.  
  
_Gryffondor ! cria-t-il  
  
La jeune fille vint s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor.  
  
_Ana Bryst !  
  
_Serpentard !  
  
Harry ne fut pas vraiment attentif le long de la répartition. Mais Dumbledore se leva à la fin et comme tout le monde, il tourna la tête vers lui.  
  
_Cette année, nous allons accueillir beaucoup d'élèves mais une seule de cinquième année. Il nous arrive rarement d'accueillir des élèves en haut de 11 ans mais Rachel a été transféré de l'institut des sorcières de Salem. Je vous présente donc, Rachel Summers.  
  
Harry n'avait pas remarqué la jeune fille. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas été difficile de remarquer l'adolescente de quinze ans parmi les enfants de onze ans. Il l'observa; Elle avait des cheveux bruns, elle n'avait pas l'air inquiète, au contraire elle avait même l'air très confiante. Et elle avait les yeux verts foncés. Elle ressemblait un peu à la jeune fille de son rêve mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas elle.  
  
Elle s'assied sur le tabouret et le professeur McGonagall posa le choixpeau sur elle. Au début, il ne se passa rien puis la dénommée Rachel hocha la tête.  
  
_Gryffondor ! cria le choixpeau  
  
Un sourire s'afficha sur la figure de la jeune et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor et il restait une place à côté de Harry.  
  
_Ça t'embête si je m'assied à côté de toi ?  
  
_Non, non, assura Harry  
  
Dumbledore prit la parole à nouveau.  
  
_Et cette année, comme à chaque année, nous avons un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Mrs. Alicia Soleil.  
  
Plusieurs élèves essayèrent de la regarder mais ils ne réussirent qu'après plusieurs secondes. Seuls Harry, Ron et Hermione réussirent du premier coup.  
  
_Je vous trouve particulièrement rayonnant ma chère Alicia. Et je crois que c'est l'avis de plusieurs élèves aussi. Bon, voici les message d'intérêt général. Cette année la surveillance va être renforcée à Poudlard pour cause du retour de Voldemort (plusieurs frissonnèrent) le promenades nocturnes seront donc punies plus sévèrement. Et j'ai aussi une mauvaise nouvelle. Cet été une de nos compagne est décédée. Alicia Spinnet est morte noyée et je voudrais donc que l'on fasse une minute de silence.  
  
Tout le monde se tut et il y eut quelques sanglots. Harry fut troublé. Alicia avait toujours une bonne amie à lui.  
  
_Sur cette triste nouvelle je voudrais tout de même vous souhaiter bonne année, bon appétit et pistache aux noix !  
  
_Pistache aux noix ? demanda Rachel  
  
_Il a l'air fou, expliqua Hermione mais je peux t'assurer qu'il ne l'est pas.  
  
Le repas, comme tout les autres, était délicieux. Harry mangea le plus qu'il put tout en discutant avec Ron et Hermione de cette mystérieuse Mrs. Soleil et de la tragique mort d'Alicia. À la fin du repas il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Le professeur McGonagall vint à leur table juste avant que les élèves commencent à monter  
  
_Potter venez me voir.  
  
Harry la suivit sans protester mais il se questionna. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Savait-elle pour la bataille dans le train ? Il entra dans le bureau de McGonagall. Elle s'assied et demanda à Harry de faire de même.  
  
_Comme vous le savez Potter, cette année le Quidditch reprend à Poudlard  
  
Harry fut soulagé.  
  
_Et il se trouve que l'équipe de Gryffondor n'a plus de capitaine, de gardien et il nous manque une poursuiveuse.  
  
_Euh. oui.  
  
_Et j'aimerais que vous deveniez le nouveau capitaine.  
  
Harry sursauta. On lui proposait de devenir capitaine de son équipe. À son sport préféré !  
  
_Vous réfléchirez et.  
  
_C'est d'accord ! s'empressa de répondra Harry  
  
_Pardon ?  
  
_Je veux bien être capitaine.  
  
À cet instant, Harry crut apercevoir un petit sourire sur les lèvres de son professeur.  
  
_Vous vous rendez compte que vous devrez fixer les jours d'entraînement, entraîner votre équipe, remplacer Olivier Dubois en tant que gardien et Alicia Spinnet (Harry aurait juré que la voix du professeur s'était étranglée.) en tant que poursuiveuse ?  
  
_Oui professeur.  
  
_Très bien. Voici les dates des parties.  
  
Harry prit la liste qu'elle lui tendait.  
  
Poufsouffle vs Serdaigle - 13 octobre- Gryffondor vs Serdaigle - 30 novembre- Poufsouffle vs Serpentard - 10 janvier- Gryffondor vs Poufsouffle - 26 février- Serdaigle vs Serpentard - 15 avril- Gryffondor vs Serpentard - 12 mai-  
  
Heureux d'avoir autant d'espace entre chacune de ses parties, il remercia le professeur McGonagall, elle lui donna le mot de passe de son dortoir (c?ur de lion) et il partit à la salle des Gryffondor. À peine était-il entré que Fred lui sauta dessus.  
  
_Tu es notre nouveau capitaine hein ?  
  
_Euh. oui.  
  
Puis toute la salle explosa de cris et de rires et il fut soulevé dans les airs par les jumeaux et Lee Jordan.  
  
_Harry Potter est notre nouveau capitaine !!  
  
_Harry Potter, demanda Rachel lorsqu'il fut redescendu, tu es le célèbre Harry Potter ?  
  
Les yeux de Rachel se posèrent sur son front.  
  
_Oui, je suis Harry Potter, répondit-il avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix  
  
Rachel rit un peu, ce qui étonna mais soulagea Harry.  
  
_J'en connais une qui serait heureuse d'avoir été renvoyée avec moi.  
  
_Tu as été viré de ton collège ? demanda Hermione scandalisée  
  
_Oui. À Salem, elles détestent les moldus et cet été, elles ont découvert que mon père était moldu. Alors elles m'ont virées. Ma mère et moi, on a alors fait le tour des écoles de sorcelleries, mais comme j'avais été viré, personne ne voulait rien entendre. Seul Dumbledore a été assez généreux pour écouter mon histoire. Alors on a été obligé de déménager ici.  
  
_C'est répugnant ! se révolta Hermione  
  
_Pourquoi ELLES t'ont virées pourquoi pas ILS, questionna Ron  
  
_Il n'y a que des filles à Salem. Ma meilleure amie, Jenny, était en admiration devant Harry.  
  
_Mais, elle ne le connais même pas, fit Hermione  
  
Rachel et Hermione partirent en discutant. Quelques minutes après, Harry, Ron et Dean était dans le dortoir des cinquième, à veille de s'endormir. Une nouvelle année commençait. 


	5. L'enfant espoir

Chapitre 5. L'enfant espoir  
  
Note de l'auteur : Merci à bouboule26 la seule personne à me donner des commentaires ! Merci de m'encourager !!  
  
_C'est génial ! Notre premier cour de l'année c'est DCFM, fit Ron en route vers la classe de Mrs. Soleil, mais c'est dommage que ce soit encore un cours commun avec les Serpentard.  
  
_Pourtant, dit Hermione, il y a certains Serpentard très sympathique. Comme Anastasie Myst.  
  
_C'est pas elle qui avait jeté un sort à une Poufsouffle qu'elle n'aimait pas ?  
  
_Bon, ça dépend avec qui mais. oh non !  
  
Harry et Ron tournèrent la tête vers la salle de cours. Malefoy et quelques Serpentard étaient autour de Rachel et semblait bien rigoler.  
  
_Au moins là-bas, ils n'acceptent pas les sang-de-bourbre, rigola Malefoy  
  
_Ils n'acceptent pas le vipères non plus, riposta Rachel  
  
Malefoy fit des gros yeux.  
  
_Écoute moi bien sang-de-bourbre, tu vas mourir plus vite que tu ne le pense. Je comprend qu'ils t'aient virés, ils n'aiment pas les meurtres ou les scandales et ils savent bien que tous les sang-de-bourbre sont les premier sur la liste de.  
  
_Moins trente points à Serpentard, Drago Malefoy, fit Alicia Soleil en rentrant  
  
Drago sursauta et fit la mou. Il alla s'asseoir en colère.  
  
_Bien, dit le professeur en souriant, allez vous asseoir.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent à côté de Rachel.  
  
_Ne fait pas attention à lui, dit Harry, c'est le type le plus imbécile de tout le collège.  
  
_Oui, j'ai eut le temps de remarquer son intelligence.  
  
_Bonjour, commença la professeur, comme vous devez le savoir, mon nom est Alicia Soleil. Je suis ici cette année pour vous enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. Et avant que quelqu'un ne me le demande, je rayonne parce que je suis descendante des Inca. Savez-vous pourquoi les sorciers Inca rayonnent ?  
  
Seule Hermione leva la main.  
  
_Oui ?  
  
_Lorsque les conquistador sont venus d'Europe, c'était leur moyen de défense. Les sorciers arrivent à regarder des gens rayonner mais pas les moldus. Mais ce moyen de défense, étant utiliser jour et nuit est resté incrusté dans la peau des Inca.  
  
_Bravo ! Je donne cinq points à Gryffondor. Maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce que vous avez faits l'an passé dans votre cour de DCFM ?  
  
Ils parlèrent un peu de ce qu'ils avaient fait l'année précédente. Et Alicia se mit à rire en entendant Malefoy murmurer "garce" lorsqu'elle enleva dix autres point à Serpentard à cause de Goyle.  
  
_Mr. Malefoy, j'ai entendu votre remarque. Et pour ce premier cour et pour vous éviter de perdre encore dix points je vous propose de faire un duel, pour voir ce que vous avez appris. Vous gagnez, je n'enlève rien et vous perdez, vous perdez aussi dix points.  
  
_Un duel avec vous ? dit Malefoy en répugnant  
  
_Non, avec un volontaire. Il y a un volontaire ?  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Rachel levèrent la main.  
  
_On dirait que vous avez quelques ennemis, Mr. Malefoy. donc, Mr. Potter, veuillez vous avancer.  
  
Les élèves se mirent à chuchoter. Tout le monde savaient bien qu'ils se détestaient et bien qu'Harry n'avait pas vécu toute sa vie dans le monde des sorciers, il avait plus de chances de gagner que Malefoy. Si Harry gagnait, Malefoy aurait une belle fête.  
  
Ils se mirent face à face d'un air menaçant. Ils se saluèrent et se mirent en position mais personne ne bougea. Tout la classe était en état de quasi panique mais personne ne bougeait. Même Ron et Hermione attendaient qu'il se passe quelque chose.  
  
Et en même temps, ils lancèrent un sort; Harry fit le "Wingardium Leviosa" tandis que Malefoy fit "Stupéfix". Harry évita l'éclair vert et Malefoy s'envola. Harry s'amusa à le faire virevolter un peu partout avant de lui lancer le maléfice d'entrave et de le déposer un peu violemment sur le sol.  
  
_Énervatum, murmura Mrs. Soleil  
  
Malefoy se releva. Le cours se terminait à ce moment et les deux maisons sortirent. Une en félicitant Harry et l'autre en lui jetant des regards meurtriers.  
  
Ron et Hermione s'apprêtèrent à attendre Harry mais le professeur demanda à lui parler en privé.  
  
_Harry, commença-t-elle en regardant le médaillon de Harry, je vois que tu as toujours mon médaillon. Très bien. Et tu es très bon en duel. Tu as dut apprendre avec le temps. Avoir le seigneur des ténèbres aux trousses ce n'est jamais évident. Et en plus, Sirius Black en liberté qui te recherche.  
  
Harry avait vraiment compris cette dernière phrase comme une question ou bien un test.  
  
_Il a toujours eut la patte molle (Patmol. ok, je sais que vous êtes pas stupides mais au cas où) celui-là, dit Alicia en regardant Harry dans les yeux en attendant sa réaction  
  
Harry la regarda troublé ne sachant que répondre. Il acquiesça et répondit le plus naturellement possible.  
  
_Et oui, c'est comme ce bon vieux Lunard et Cornedrue. Mais Queudver lui, par contre.  
  
_Pauvre innocent de Patmol.  
  
Harry sourit et sortit. Et il répondit aux regards interrogateurs de Ron et Hermione par un;  
  
_Elle est avec nous.  
  
Au midi, McGonagall annonça qu'il y aurait des sélections pour l'équipe de Gryffondor après les cours au terrain de Quidditch. Les sélections arrivées, Harry était nerveux car il devait choisir les deux nouveaux membres. Bien sûr, il avait l'aide de Fred et Georges mais Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell étaient trop abattues par la mort de leur collègue pour les aider. Même si Harry avait tout fait pour leur remonter le moral, elles avaient besoin de temps. Harry comprenait trop bien ce que c'était. Il avait ressentit la même chose après la mort de Cédric.  
  
Les premières sélections commencèrent.  
  
_Et voici les candidats pour le poste de gardien de but, hurla Lee Jordan qui faisait le commentateur, Colin Crivey, Maxime Ted Harris et Ronald Weasley !  
  
_Ron fait les sélections, demanda Harry surpris  
  
_Oui, répondit Fred, et il est excellent.  
  
Ils commencèrent à choisir. Colin était nul, le dénommée Maxime était pas trop mal mais Ron fut vraiment le meilleur.  
  
_Nous attendons la décision de notre capitaine Harry et de ses acolytes Fred et Georges, fit Lee Jordan. et le choix se porte sur. Ron Weasley !! Décidément les Weasley ont envahis nos équipes de Quidditch ! Maintenant pour le poste de poursuiveur. Oh. nous avons Alexander Watson, Danny Graham, Owena Brown et Rachel Summers !  
  
Cette fois tous les quatre n'étaient pas trop mal. Les deux garçons avaient à peu près le même score mais bien qu'elle n'était qu'en première, Owena fut très bonne et Harry voyait beaucoup de potentiel en elle. Mais lorsque ce fut le tour de Rachel, il n'y eut plus de doute. Non seulement elle eut une note parfaite mais, dans une des épreuves, pour attraper le souaffle elle dut se mettre debout et elle ne tomba de son balai. Il choisit Rachel mais demanda à Owena d'être première remplaçante.  
  
Le soir à la salle commune des Gryffondor il y eut encore une grande fête et Ron et Rachel furent fêtés comme des héros. Harry monta tôt à un moment donné car il commençait à se sentir mal. Il se regarda dans le miroir et. il y avait encore cette jeune fille !  
  
_Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il espérant une réponse cette fois-ci  
  
_En fait, je n'ai pas de nom. Ce sera à toi de m'en donner un.  
  
_Quoi ? Comment cela.  
  
_Papa et Maman n'aurait pas voulut te laisser en charge d'une petite s?ur mais, ils savent que tu réussiras à me faire revenir. Aide-moi.  
  
_Tu. tu es ma s?ur ?  
  
Elle sourit et hocha la tête.  
  
_Va chercher Hermione, elle pourra mieux t'expliquer que moi, demanda-t- elle  
  
Il ne posa pas de questions et descendit dans la salle. Il se dirigea vers Hermione qui parlait avec Rachel, il prit sa main et l'emmena avec lui.  
  
_Viens vite, murmura-t-il  
  
Il s'arrêta devant Ron et apprêta lui demander de venir mais en voyant comment il était fêté, il monta dans le dortoir des garçons.  
  
_Harry ! fit Hermione, Je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici. Tu es fou !  
  
_C'est ma s?ur Hermione !  
  
_Où ça ?  
  
Il pointa le miroir.  
  
_Elle ne peut pas me voir.  
  
_Qui a dit ça ? AH ! Je la vois Harry ! Harry ! C'est. c'est. oh mon dieu !  
  
Ron arriva à ce moment la devant le miroir.  
  
_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Et. mais c'est qui ça ?  
  
_C'est la s?ur de Harry, expliqua Hermione  
  
_Vraiment ? Mais ça veut dire que.  
  
_Oui, je sais Ron.  
  
Harry ne vivait pas depuis assez longtemps dans le monde des sorciers pour comprendre ce qui ce passait en ce moment.  
  
_C'est une enfant espoir, Harry, expliqua Hermione. Elle est morte avant de naître, elle s'est donc retrouvée à l'état de. rien. Il a fallut attendre que tu découvres la vérité pour qu'elle puisse t'apparaître. Maintenant. elle a une chance de survivre mais.  
  
_Mais quoi ?  
  
_Personne n'a jamais réussis à faire vivre un enfant espoir. On ne sait pas comment ! Quand ils arrivent à se matérialiser, sans être vivant, ils finissent par disparaître.  
  
_Et comment on fait pour les matérialiser ?  
  
Hermione se tourna vers Ron.  
  
_Va chercher tout le monde. Si plusieurs personnes croient en elle, elle se matérialisera. Ron descendit mais Hermione restait inquiète.  
  
_Harry et. la s?ur d'Harry, je dois vous avertir que vous avez peu de chance de réussir. On ferait mieux d'aller voir Dumbledore.  
  
Mais Harry n'écoutait plus. Il avait une s?ur ! Il avait une s?ur !! Pour lui qui n'avait jamais eut de famille, c'était le bonheur total. Bien sûr, il ne la connaissait pas mais il n'avait qu'une seule envie; passer tout le reste de la journée avec elle. Il voulait la connaître, la protéger et rester avec elle. Il voulait tout savoir; sa couleur préférée, sa date de fête, son livre préféré ect. Mais il avait une drôle d'impression. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire !  
  
_Comment aimerais-tu t'appeler ? demanda-t-il subitement  
  
_Euh. en fait, j'y ai jamais pensé.  
  
À ce moment, un groupe d'élèves arrivèrent et regardèrent dans le miroir.  
  
_Whoa !  
  
_Mais qui est-ce ?  
  
_C'est un enfant espoir !!  
  
_Il paraît que c'est la s?ur de Harry Potter.  
  
_Quoi ? La s?ur de Harry Potter est un enfant espoir ?!  
  
Puis soudainement, elle ne fut plus juste un reflet, elle se matérialisa, devant le yeux de tout le monde. Elle tituba et tomba. Elle ne portait qu'un espèce de grand chandail blanc. Tout monde recula. Elle s'assit avec difficulté.  
  
_Elle ne sait pas marcher, expliqua Hermione, et elle va avoir du mal à parler car elle n'a jamais vraiment utiliser sa voix.  
  
Après avoir remercié et chassé tout le monde, Hermione et Rachel allèrent habiller la jeune fille. Ron et Harry furent obligé de la porter pour se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore. Rachel passa devant eux pour dire le mot de passe mais personne ne le connaissait.  
  
_Dit n'importe quoi, conseilla Harry  
  
_Euh, chocogrenouille, pétard mouillé du docteur Flibuste, bonbons moldus, jujubes, caramel, cafard, chaise, table, étoile, Harry ça peut être n'importe quoi !  
  
_Que faites vous ici ? demanda la voix du professeur McGonagall derrière eux.  
  
_Il nous faut voir le directeur, dit Hermione  
  
_Miss Granger, puis-je vous rappeler que vous êtes préfète ? Vous êtes mieux d'avoir une bonne raison de vous promener ici.  
  
_C'est à cause de la s?ur de Harry, professeur.  
  
_Et qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Mais. Il n'a pas de s?ur !  
  
C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la jeune fille supportée par Ron et Harry en jeans et en coton ouaté, qui avait le teint pâle comme la mort et qui grelottait.  
  
_C'est une enfant espoir ? Palourde des Andes, fit McGonagall pour entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore  
  
Elle frappa à la porte du directeur.  
  
_Ma chère Minerva, pourquoi frapper avec tant de conviction à ma porte ? dit-il d'un air parfaitement calme  
  
_Nous avons un problème.  
  
_Mais entrez ma chère et vous aussi. Oh ! Et à qui ai-je l'honneur, demanda- t-il en voyant la s?ur de Harry  
  
_Miss Potter.  
  
Le directeur regarda Harry intrigué et se tourna vers la jeune fille.  
  
_Il faut te trouver un nom, dit-il en se penchant vers elle, Hum. Emma ? Ça te convient ?  
  
Emma sembla se sentir mieux et hocha la tête.  
  
_Ron va dans la grande salle et avertit tout le monde de cette nouvelle, Hermione vas chez les Serdaigle, voici leur mot de passe (il tendit un bout de papier), Rachel tu vas chez les Poufsouffle (il tendit un autre papier). Je crois qu'il ne faut pas avertir les Serpentard tout de suite.  
  
Les trois sortirent de la salle. _Minerva. Allez dans la salle des professeurs avertir les autres. Ensuite demandez à Mme. Pomfresh de préparer un lit.  
  
_Oui.  
  
Elle sortit.  
  
Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry d'un air grave.  
  
_Tu sais que Emma n'est pas encore vivante. Elle restera matérielle tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un près d'elle et tant qu'elle ne se sentira pas seule. Je ne sais pas comment la faire vivre mais je vais faire mon possible. Et je sais que tu vas réussir.  
  
Harry se tourna vers Emma. Elle semblait aller mieux. Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils avaient les mêmes. Ils sourirent et Harry raccompagna Emma à l'infirmerie. 


	6. La soeur de Harry Potter

Chapitre 6. La s?ur de Harry Potter  
  
Le lendemain, ils reçurent des tonnes de visites. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Rachel étaient restés avec Emma durant la nuit sur ordre du directeur bien que cette idée ne plaise pas à Mme. Pomfresh. Presque toute l'école était venue voir "la p'tite Potter", presque parce qu'il manquait les Serpentard. Mais il y avait tout de même une file d'attente devant l'infirmerie. Après s'être débarrassé de tout le monde Emma réussit à placer plusieurs mots de suite et elle marchait déjà très bien. Elle dut suivre Harry partout, sous les conseils de Dumbledore et ça ne plut pas beaucoup à Rogue.  
  
_Hum, avait-il fait, voici donc une autre célébrité Potter. Décidément, rien ne change dans cette famille-là.  
  
Emma l'avait regardé dans les yeux avec un air de défi.  
  
_Bien sûr, vous préfériez les Evans, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Harry l'avait regardé à moitié amusé à moitié intrigué.  
  
_C'est juste pour ça que vous nous détestez.  
  
Harry n'avait jamais vu Rogue aussi en colère. Il avait les yeux exorbités, il était rouge et sa respiration était plus sifflante que d'habitude.  
  
Au repas du midi, Hermione avait reçu la gazette du sorcier et il y avait la photo de Harry et Emma en première page avec un article.  
  
Ce fut durant le dernier cours de la journée qu'Emma eut le plus de mal à tenir le plus longtemps. C'était la divination. En la voyant entrer le professeur Trelawney l'avait observé et avait attendu pour parler.  
  
_La mort est dans cette pièce mes enfants. La sentez-vous ?  
  
_Et, c'est repartit pour un tour, fit Ron  
  
_Elle est là. elle flotte sur le sol, elle nous contourne, elle décide de sa proie et elle fonce.  
  
_Et se cogne la tête dans le mur, murmura Ron  
  
Harry, Dean et Seamus éclatèrent de rire et Lavande et Parvati qui tremblaient lui jetèrent un regard glacial.  
  
_Vous vous trouvez drôle monsieur Weasley ? Mais vous rirez moins lorsqu'une de vos proche mourra.  
  
Elle s'avança vers Emma qui devint blême.  
  
_Pauvre enfant, je suis désolée de vous apprendre cela mais vous êtes sa victime.  
  
_Je.  
  
Elle n'eut pu pas répondre. Son teint était pâle et ses yeux plein d'eau. Elle regarda Harry qui était exaspéré.  
  
_Professeur, vous ne devriez pas lui faire peur ainsi. Vous savez, vous pouvez me prédire ma mort, je suis habitué maintenant, mais Emma n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment.  
  
_Les enfants espoir ont peu de chance de survivre, il faut être honnête et en plus si mon sixième sens a détecté la mort en elle. je vous trouve très insolent monsieur Potter.  
  
_Si vous aviez un sixième sens au moins. murmura Ron  
  
À la fin du cours, quand ils sortirent du cours, Emma était très pâle. Ils rencontrèrent Hermione et Rachel qui sortaient du cours d'Aritmancie.  
  
_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Emma ? demanda Hermione  
  
_Trelawney, dit simplement Harry, Ne t'en fait pas, elle me prédit ma mort depuis son premier cours et je suis toujours là.  
  
Mais Emma resta silencieuse.  
  
_On a une pratique de Quidditch vers 19:30. tu veux venir avec nous ? demanda Harry Les yeux d'Emma s'illuminèrent et elle sourit.  
  
_Oh oui ! J'aimerais beaucoup te voir.  
  
À partir de ce moment, elle ne s'inquiétât plus. Après le souper, Harry et Emma sortirent dans le parc pour discuter. Emma lui parla de sa vie d'enfant espoir. En fait, il y avait tellement d'enfant espoir dans le monde, qu'il y avait une. "communauté" où les nouveaux arrivant étaient éduqués par les autres. Ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin de manger de dormir ou même d'être aimé. Mais ils s'entraidaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils se matérialisent.  
  
Emma aurait du naître le 31 octobre, donc elle aurait quatorze ans le prochain halloween. On était en Septembre et Harry se promit d'acheter un cadeau à sa s?ur.  
  
_Et ce que tu as dit à Rogue ce matin ? À propos des Evans.  
  
_Maman s'appelait Lily Evans avant de devenir Lily Potter. Rogue était amoureux d'elle. C'est pour cette raison qu'il nous déteste.  
  
Harry la regarda dégoutté. Rogue ! Amoureux de sa mère ! Rogue amoureux !  
  
_Mais comment sais-tu cela ?  
  
_Je peux m'introduire partout sans être vue, c'est pratique. Et, une fois, j'ai pu rencontré papa et maman.  
  
_Comment cela ?  
  
_L'année passée, lorsque toi et Voldemort et toi vous vous êtes affrontés, après le priori incantatum, j'ai pu discuter quelques minutes avec eux.  
  
Harry s'arrêta et regarda sa s?ur.  
  
_Ils sont comment ?  
  
Cette question fit rire Emma. Mais elle savait bien qu'on ne lui parlait pas souvent de ses parents et que la vision des adultes sorciers étaient différente de celle des enfants. Surtout parce que les sorciers vieillissaient beaucoup moins vite et vivaient beaucoup plus longtemps que les moldus.  
  
_Et bien, ils avaient l'air très amoureux et, maman était très douce et papa très drôle. Ils semblaient courageux tous les deux et ils ne cessaient de dire comment ils étaient fier de toi. Ils espéraient de tout leur c?ur que tu puisse me ramener à la vie. Lorsque papa prenait son air sérieux, je peux t'assurer qu'il était vraiment impressionnant et le sourire de maman. il était formidable. Mais ils semblaient heureux et ne cessait de dire qu'ils nous aimaient, et qu'ils nous aimerons toujours.  
  
Harry, qui s'était assis, se leva et prit la main de sa s?ur. Il était heureux d'avoir entendu parler de ses parents.  
  
_Viens, on va à la pratique.  
  
Avec la permission spéciale de Dumbledore, Hermione, Ginny et Emma purent assister à la pratique. Angelina et Katie était plus en forme alors la pratique pu se dérouler normalement. Ron arrêtait plusieurs buts mais Rachel réussissait à en compter quelques-uns. Katie et Angelina arrivèrent à en compter deux trois seulement. Pas parce qu'elles avaient perdus la main, au contraire, mais Ron était très bon gardien. Fred et Georges arrivaient toujours à faire dévier les cognard et Harry trouva le vif d'or en moins de vingt minutes.  
  
Après la pratique, Ginny rejoignit Harry et Ron. Elle semblait inquiète.  
  
_Qu'y a-t-il Ginny ? demanda Ron  
  
_Emma et Hermione on disparue depuis plus de vingt minutes.  
  
_Quoi !?  
  
Harry, suivit de Ron, Rachel et Ginny, entra dans le collège sans même s'être changé.  
  
_Par où sont-elles parties ?  
  
_Je.  
  
_Mr. Potter, coupa une voix  
  
Les quatre adolescents se retournèrent. Le professeur McGonagall étaient derrière eux, blanche comme un drap. Elle avait les yeux rouges et son air dur et sec avait disparu. Elle se tenait toujours droite et bien que ses efforts pour paraître toujours froide devaient être immenses, elle semblait effondrée. Elle regarda Harry avec pitié et se ressaisit.  
  
_Mr. Potter, votre s?ur est à l'infirmerie, annonça-t-elle d'un trait  
  
Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il regarda son professeur et à voir la tête qu'elle avait, il comprit ce qu'il se passait. Emma n'avait pas eut la force de rester matérielle.  
  
Harry se mit à courir en direction de l'infirmerie et poussa violemment la porte. Emma était étendue dans un des lits entourée de Dumbledore, Hermione, Mme. Pomfresh, Rogue et Malefoy.  
  
Harry regarda Malefoy méfiant et s'approcha de Emma. Elle était blanche comme un drap et respirait avec difficulté. Son front était perlé de sueur et elle semblait délirer. Il s'assit au bord de son lit et caressa la joue de sa s?ur. Elle était brûlante.  
  
_Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
_Il semblerait que M. Malefoy ait eut du mal à distinguer votre s?ur.  
  
"Sentiment de solitude, pensa aussitôt Harry" Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore reprit la parole.  
  
_Mais Rogue a soulevé un point très important. Il existe certaine personnes qui ont du mal à apercevoir les enfants espoir, même matérialisées.  
  
Harry était trop préoccupé pour se battre contre Drago. Il avait trouvé une famille en Emma, sa seule famille à part Sirius. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il avait rêver de ce moment des millier de fois, et on n'avait pas le droit de lui enlever. Il aimait déjà Emma et ne voulait pas subir une autre perte, il ne survivrait pas.  
  
Emma ouvrit péniblement les yeux et regarda Harry. Elle essaya de parler mais elle ne réussit qu'à tousser. Elle s'assied avec difficulté et sourit à son frère. Harry, murmura-t-elle, je. je.  
  
Ron, Rachel et Hermione s'approchèrent.  
  
_Désolée. murmura-t-elle avant de tomber dans les bras de son frère  
  
Dans la pièce, Hermione et Ginny avait éclaté en sanglot et Ron et Rachel pleuraient silencieusement. Mcgonagall et Mme. Pomfresh hoquetèrent, Dumbledore avait un air abattu et Rogue et Malefoy essayaient de garder leur visage impassible.  
  
Harry serra sa s?ur et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il en avait assez, cette fois c'était trop. Il en avait assez de perdre toujours ceux qu'il aimait, de perdre ses proches par sa faute. En plus, son nom ferait sûrement tous les journaux et magazines après ça. Il détestait être le nom le plus prononcer de la planète et détestait souffrir continuellement. Il souffrait. non. il avait mal au front ! Sa cicatrice commençait à brûler. Il plaça sa main sur son front et sentit sa cicatrice se fendre en deux et le sang couler entre ses doigts.  
  
Il serra sa s?ur contre lui essayant d'ignorer la douleur mais elle était tellement aiguë qu'il se mit à crier. Il sentit bientôt le sang descendre le long de son visage et quelques gouttes tombèrent dans sa bouche. Il sentit des bras le défaire de sa s?ur et le déposer sur un autre lit. La douleur cessa aussitôt et sa plaie se referma, laissant sa cicatrice originale. Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers sa s?ur qui était tachée de son sang.  
  
Pendant plusieurs minutes, personne ne bougea, regardant le triste spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Harry le visage baigné dans le sang laissa couler ses larmes même s'il était devant Rogue et Malefoy. Finalement Mme. Pomfresh s'approcha d'Emma et plaça son index et son majeur dans le cou de la jeune fille. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sa respiration s'accéléra et elle sourit.  
  
_Elle est vivante. tu as réussi Harry. murmura-t-elle  
  
Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson et les larmes redoublèrent. Mais elles représentaient maintenant son bonheur. Hermione éclata de nouveau en sanglot et alla se coller contre Harry. Même McGonagall laissa couler des larmes. Et Harry crut presque apercevoir un sourire sur les lèvres de Rogue. Harry se leva et prit Emma dans ses bras. 


	7. La journée d'Halloween

Chapitre 7. La journée d'Halloween  
  
Note : Miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii à tous ceux (et celles) qui ont reviewer !!! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci va vous plaire. Review plz, ça encourage ! Mici ! ^_^  
  
Dans les jours qui suivirent, l'école fut envahie de journalistes et les articles pleuvèrent sur les Potter. Les Serpentards se firent de plus en plus désagréables et le lettres d'admiratrices plus nombreuses que jamais. Cho Chang l'aborda un jour en lui disant qu'elle le trouvait très courageux et qu'elle était heureuse qu'il ait une nouvelle famille.  
  
Et quand tout ce fut calmé et que les choses eurent repris leur cours normal, il partit avec Emma et Hagrid sur le chemin de traverse acheter les effets scolaire d'Emma qui avait été placée en quatrième.  
  
On avait bien essayé de comprendre ce qui c'était passer, comment Emma avait réussi à vivre mais rien à faire. On croyait que c'était à cause du contact du sang mais cette théorie restait à prouver.  
  
Et puis les élèves de cinquième commencèrent à se faire harceler par les professeurs aux sujets des b.u.s.e qu'ils avaient à passer à la fin de l'année. Même Flitwick était insupportable.  
  
Bref, tout était normal...  
  
Cette journée-là, Harry se leva avait un sentiment qu'on était un jour spécial. Il regarda son cadran magique... 6:30. Il avait encore du temps. Ses figurines qui traînaient sur son bureau et sa fée chercheuse (qu'il avait baptisé Anna) se réveillaient aussi. Les deux figurines représentant Ron et Hermione avait dormi collé et quand Harry vu cela, il étouffa un rire.  
  
Il commença à s'habiller quand Ron grogna.  
  
_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
_Je m'habille, pourquoi ?  
  
_Parce qu'on a congé aujourd'hui, pauvre idiot. C'est Halloween et on a une sortie à Pré-au-lard pour l'occasion. On a jusqu'à 13:00 pour se réveiller...  
  
_On est le 31 ? C'est la fête à Emma... Oh, je me réveillerai plus tard pour le lui souhaiter.  
  
Les autres garçons qui étaient à peine réveillés rirent un peu. Et vers neuf heures tout le dortoir des garçons de cinquième était en pagaille. Ils avaient fait une guerre d'oreiller jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione entre (elle avait le droit étant préfète) et les gronde. Ils descendirent déjeuner.  
  
Hermione et Rachel étaient encore ensemble ce qui poussa Harry à réfléchir. Hermione et Rachel étaient devenues vraiment amies et ça le pousserais sûrement à se rapprocher de Rachel. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à plus la connaître. Il savait déjà qu'elle avait d'excellentes notes et qu'elle adorait le quidditch mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il se promit de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle.  
  
Jusqu'à 13h il traîna avec Ron. Ils jouèrent aux échec, se chicanèrent avec Malefoy et Rogue leur enleva dix points chacun... un avant-midi normal...  
  
Puis vers 13h lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-lard, tous les élèves furent abasourdis. Le village avait été arrangé en conséquence. Il y avait des esprits frappeurs qui se promenaient partout, les boutiques avaient été vieillies, il y avait des toiles d'araignée partout, des faux loup-garou se promenaient et de temps à autre ont entendaient des cris aiguë. Dumbledore se plaça devant eux et fit un bref discours avant de laisser tout le monde partir.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rachel, Dean, Seamus, Ginny et Emma se mirent ensemble pour visiter le village. Mais il y avait tellement de monde qu'il était difficile de circuler.  
  
À la place de prendre leur habituelle bierre-au-beurre, ils prirent la boisson diabolique du Dr. Frankestein. Ça avait l'air d'une bouillie brune mais en fait, ça goûtait les cerises. Ils remplirent tout un wagon pour aller dans la maison hantée qui n'impressionna pas vraiment Ron, Dean, Seamus et Ginny qui avaient toujours vécus dans le monde des sorciers. Mais Hermione, Harry, Emma et Rachel, qui entraient pour la première fois dans une maison hantée qui semblait si réelle, étaient époustouflés.  
  
_Ah, fit Harry en sortant, Rachel tu m'as crié dans les oreilles tout le long.  
  
_Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je crois bien que j'ai fais exprès de t'embêter.  
  
Tous les huit se mirent à rire.  
  
_Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, dit Harry en essayant d'arrêter de rire, Mais j'ai un cadeau pour toi Emma.  
  
_Moi aussi ! firent Ron et Hermione en c?ur  
  
_P.Pour moi ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda bêtement Emma  
  
_Parce que c'est ta fête ! dit Harry en riant  
  
Emma eut une expression de surprise mais heureuse.  
  
_C'est vrai ! C'est ma fête aujourd'hui.  
  
Après qu'Emma eut reçu ses cadeaux, le groupe rencontra Fred et Georges.  
  
_Alors les mômes, on s'amuse ? Nous, on s'en va aux montagnes de la mort.  
  
_Les montagnes de la mort ?  
  
_Ouais, tu embarques dans un wagon avec un parfait inconnu et ensuite les wagon parcoure les montagnes à une vitesse folle et risque de te tuer à chaque tournant. Tu fonce dans la lave bouillante, tu te fais manger par un dragon etc.. Le but, c'est de survivre mais si tu meures, comme ce n'est qu'un sortilège, tu te réveille à la fin du manège.  
  
Les huit adolescents se regardèrent en souriant et suivirent les jumeaux jusqu'au manège. Même s'il y avait une grande file, ce ne se serait sûrement pas si long comme il y avait beaucoup de wagons et beaucoup de circuits. Georges, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans une file tandis que Fred, Emma, Rachel, Dean et Seamus entraient dans l'autre.  
  
Hermione et Ginny étaient nerveuses et ne cessaient de rire ou de sursauter pour rien. Ron et Harry s'amusaient à imiter les gens qu'ils détestaient ou seulement qui étaient drôle à imiter et Georges embarqua vite dans le jeu en imitant Percy. Arrivés au bout de la ligne d'attente, Hermione embarqua la première avec le garçon qui était dans l'autre file. En se concentrant Harry put voir que c'était Neville. Ensuite, Ginny embarqua avec...  
  
_Dumbledore ! fit Georges en essayant de ne pas rire  
  
_Dumbledore ? firent Harry et Ron en c?ur  
  
Ginny semblait trouver la situation très drôle et elle embarqua avec entrain dans le wagon. Puis ce fut le tour de Ron qui fut placé avec Tess Leery, une très jolie fille de sixième à Serdaigle. Ron semblait vraiment intimé mais Tess ne sembla pas déçu d'être avec Ron. Puis Georges embarqua avec une autre fille de sixième à Serdaigle, Courtney White. Puis lorsque Harry se plaça dans son wagon il ne fut pas déçu d'être venu dans ce manège.  
  
_Bonjour Cho !  
  
_Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ?  
  
_Bien, toi ?  
  
_Très bien merci.  
  
Le wagon commença à avancer lentement dans un décor de montagne. Les arbres étaient morts, il n'y avait pas de gazon et le ciel était noir.  
  
_Je suis contente d'être avec toi Harry.  
  
Le jeune sorcier ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se tourna vers elle et sourit.  
  
_Moi aussi. J'étais déçu l'an passé lors du bal de Noël. Et j'aimerais t'inviter au prochain bal, ou encore même t'inviter à sortir avec moi, mais j'ai peur que tu me réponde non.  
  
Cho rosi un peu et elle sourit timidement.  
  
_Et bien, si ça peut te rassurer, je compte répondre oui.  
  
Harry eut un de ces sourires qu'on affiche seulement lorsqu'on est tellement content qu'on a quasiment envie de pleurer.  
  
_Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?  
  
_Oui, avec plaisir.  
  
Ça y est, il avait sa réponse. Et elle était positive. Au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser, le wagon se mit à aller à une vitesse folle. Harry et Cho essayèrent de le contrôler mais rien à faire. Cho se mit à rire et bientôt, Harry l'imita.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement devant une bande de squelettes vivants qui s'avançaient dangereusement vers eux. Harry commença à lancer des "Stupéfix" mais il y en avait beaucoup trop.  
  
_Attends, fit Cho  
  
Elle sortit sa baguette et hésita quelques secondes.  
  
_Ces squelettes sont répugnants, - Faites, qu'ils deviennent non-vivants, dit-elle en faisant des mouvement bizarres avec sa baguettes  
  
Quelques secondes après, ils étaient tous par terre.  
  
_Wow ! Comment tu fais ça ?  
  
_Tu vas apprendre ça, cette année. C'est plus pratique quand.  
  
Harry n'entendis pas la suite car le wagon s'était remis en marche. Il n'arrivait pas distinguer le paysage mais il vu que le wagon s'approchait dangereusement d'une flaque de lave et à quelques centimètres de la flaque il cria: "Gongélus" et ils réussirent à passer sur la glace assez facilement. Ils affrontèrent encore des vampires et réussirent à échapper à des loups enragés. Ils rirent tout le long jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettre à se balancer dangereusement au-dessus d'une falaise.  
  
_Te souviens-tu de la formule pour faire pousser des ailes à quelque chose ou quelqu'un ?  
  
_Non.  
  
_Ne bouge pas.  
  
_Je n'y compte pas vraiment.  
  
Il réfléchit à toute vitesse mais il trouva la formule au moment ils étaient en train de tomber. Il se réveilla dans une salle bleue. La sortie du manège !  
  
_Alius Pégasus, murmura-t-il à Cho qui venait de s'éveiller  
  
Elle rigola un peu et tous deux sortir du wagon qui repartit. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et repartirent chacun de leur côté.  
  
Ron arriva à côté de lui en courant.  
  
_Tu sors avec ou quoi !?  
  
_Euh.  
  
_Je t'ai vu l'embrasser, ne me ment pas !  
  
_Oui, je sors avec Cho, dit-il en riant  
  
_Quoi ! Et depuis quand ? Tu ne me l'avais même pas dit !  
  
_Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione en arrivant  
  
_Harry sort avec Cho Chang !  
  
_La fille de Serdaigle ? s'étonna Hermione  
  
_Non mais Harry, continua Ron, tu ne peux pas sortir avec la capitaine d'un autre équipe ! C'est ton ennemie !  
  
Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.  
  
_Alors dit moi donc avec qui je peux sortir.  
  
Ron se mit à rire aussi.  
  
_Bah, avec n'importe qui, sauf avec Fleur Delacour. ou Malefoy !  
  
Ils recommencèrent à rire et allèrent rejoindre les autres, au buffet de Pré-au-Lard.  
  
En entrant, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. Un squelette s'approcha d'eux et leur fit signe de les suivre. Il marchèrent longtemps avant d'arriver dans un endroit où il n'y avait presque personne. Ils furent vite rejoint par les autres et commencèrent à manger. Le repas était délicieux et tout allait bien. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que.  
  
_Les mangemorts !! hurla un homme ensanglanté en entrant, Ils sont là !! Par centaines !! Sortez, courez, sauvez-vous !!  
  
La panique fut prise. Tout le monde criait, hurlait et se poussait. Les professeurs de l'école firent sortir les élèves le plus rapidement et en les protégeant le plus possible. Harry n'arrivait pas à voir ce qui se passait, tout le monde le poussait et bientôt il fut dehors sans vraiment l'avoir souhaiter. Il regarda le ciel étoilé et put apercevoir trois marques des ténèbres. quatre. cinq. les mangemorts ne cessaient de tuer des innocents !  
  
Quelqu'un empoigna le poignet d'Harry et le traîna un peu plus loin. C'était Rachel.  
  
_Ne reste pas là, lui dit-elle en le traînant  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bois.  
  
_Les mangemorts en ont après toi Harry.  
  
_Quoi, mais pourquoi ?  
  
_Je ne sais pas, mais je parierais gros que c'est pour avoir ton médaillon.  
  
Harry sortit sa baguette et s'apprêta à retourner dans la foule.  
  
_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
_Si c'est moi qu'ils veulent soit. Je ne laisserais pas des innocents mourir à cause de moi.  
  
Rachel fronça les sourcils.  
  
_En temps normal j'aurais trouvé cette action très noble mais là, tu es inconscient Harry !  
  
_Regarde, fit-il en pointant le ciel, il y a déjà des dizaines de morts par ma faute ! Demain, il y aura combien de familles attristée parce que je n'ai fait ?  
  
_On s'en fiche ! Si tu y vas tu mourras aussi et pour rien !  
  
_On ne s'en fiche pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre des proches !  
  
_Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu parles sans savoir ! J'ai perdu des gens que j'aimais moi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Mais pour le moment, c'est toi qui est important Harry ! Si tu meures, on ne pourras plus jamais tuer Tu-Sais-Qui et des millions d'autres innocents mourront !  
  
Harry arrêta.  
  
_Comment ça ?  
  
_« Seul celui qui survivra du sang et de l'âme du meurtrier pour le vaincre »  
  
_Et ça veut dire quoi ?  
  
_Ça veut dire que comme Tu-Sais-Qui est ressuscité grâce à ton sang, toi seul pourras le tuer. C'est à cause du sortilège. Alors, tu ne vas pas te sacrifier pour rien !  
  
_Elle a raison tu sais, fit une voix derrière eux  
  
Il se retournèrent et aperçurent un mangemort qui tenait un pistolet dans sa main.  
  
_Harry Potter. le maître a demandé à ce qu'on te tue. Je croie qu'il serai heureux d'apprendre que je t'ai eut. Tu vois cet objet que je tiens dans ma main. ça s'appelle un pistolet.  
  
_Je le sais merci, dit-il en grognant  
  
_Tais-toi ou j'éclate ta copine ! Tu vois, les moldus appelle ça un pistolet. Et ils l'utilisent pour tuer leurs confrères. Tu vois, je trouve ça très pratique. Il suffit d'appuyer sur ce truc en courbe et si tu vise bien, tu viens de tuer quelqu'un. C'est bien plus simple que le Avada Kedavra. et c'est plus douloureux.  
  
Harry leva sa baguette et regarda Rachel.  
  
_Baisse ta baguette p'tit con, dit le mangemort, ou j.  
  
_J'éclate ta copine, je sais, tu l'as déjà dit.  
  
_Tais-toi ! hurla-t-il, Et baisse ta baguette !  
  
_Stupéfix, cria Harry au moment le type tira.  
  
Harry ne bougea plus. Il regarda Rachel qui n'avait pas bougé. Il essaya de voir s'il avait mal.  
  
_Tu as mal, demanda-t-il à Rachel  
  
_Non, et toi ?  
  
_Non. où est la balle ?  
  
_Juste devant toi.  
  
Il s'aperçut alors que la balle s'était arrêtée devant lui lors du sortilège... 


	8. Le premier match

Chapitre 8. Le premier match

Les jours suivants, les journaux ne parlaient que de ça. Le retour des mangemorts avaient effrayé tout le monde et la bravoure du jeune Potter et de son amie Rachel Summers avait fait le tour de l'école. Il y avait eut les rumeurs et les plaisanteries des Serpentards mais en voyant que Harry sortait avec Cho, ça c'était un peu atténué. 

Les semaines avaient passées et c'était la veille du match entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Les Gryffondor et Serpentards étaient en cours de potion. Harry n'écoutait pas vraiment jusqu'à ce Rogue arrête de parler brusquement. Harry s'attendait à ce Rogue lui enlève dix points, comme à chaque fois qu'il n'écoutait pas mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le professeur balaya la classe des yeux et pris une expression d'incompréhension qui accentua ses rides et l'effet de ses cheveux gras. 

_Mais qu'elle est cette mode débile ? dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse

Les élèves se regardèrent étonnés et sans comprendre.

_Vos portes plumes sont toutes de couleurs différentes.

Oh ! Mon Dieu. Si Rogue arrêtait son cours pour des débilités dans ce genre c'est qu'il était épuisé de ce vendredi, les élèves devaient être en train de mourir. La cloche sonna enfin et les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers leur dernier cours avec les Serdaigles, métamorphose. 

_J'en ai assez, se plaignit Ron, j'ai juste envie de dormir.

_Tu dormiras pendant le cour de métamorphose, c'est pas grave, lui répondit Harry 

_Franchement ! Vous n'avez pas honte de dire des choses comme celles-là !

C'était Hermione bien sûr. À peine le cours était-il commencé qu'un petit garçon entra dans la classe.

_Madame, demanda-t-il poliment, le directeur aimerait voir M. Potter, s'il vous plaît.

_Allez-y, Harry.

_Merci.

Il prit ses affaires et partit vers le bureau du directeur. Arrivé, il attendit un peu devant la gargouille, mais il s'impatienta.

_Palourde des Andes, fit-il avant d'entrer

Il frappa mais personne ne répondit. Il poussa délicatement la porte et vit Dumbledore penché sur son travail entrain d'écrire à toute vitesse.

_Entre Harry. Attends un peu, que je finisse ma lettre. Assieds-toi, ce ne sera pas long.

Dumbledore déposa sa plume au moment où Harry s'assit. Le vieil homme sourit.

_Sais-tu quelle âge j'ai Harry ?

_Euh… non.

_J'ai 145 ans. 

Les yeux de Harry s'arrondirent ce qui fit rire Dumbledore.

_Les sorciers ont une vie d'environ 160 ans, en moyenne et peuvent être très en forme jusqu'à leur mort, ce n'est pas comme les moldus. Nous, les sorciers, mourrons vraiment de vieillesse, et non de toutes sorte de maladies qui touchent les moldus âgés. Le record, à part Nicolas Flamel et sa femme bien sûr, est Michel Foster avec 182 ans. 

Harry resta silencieux, ne sachant quoi penser.

_De toute ma vie Harry, j'ai vu beaucoup de chose et beaucoup de gens. J'ai aimé beaucoup de personnes que j'ai perdu. Ce fut le cas de tes parents. Je sais bien que tu n'est pas d'humeur à entendre des choses de ce genre, mais c'est nécessaire. Harry, nous avons contacter ton oncle et ta tante.

_Quoi ?

_Pour ta sœur. 

_Oh… Oh ! fit-il sur un ton d'horreur

_Ils… ils ne veulent pas la prendre en charge. 

_C'est bien leur style, dit-il en grognant. 

_Je ne peux pas te demander ça, je sais… Mais tu vas devoir faire un choix. 

_Quoi ? Comment cela ? dit-il paniqué

_Lorsqu'elle ne sera pas à Poudlard, nous allons être obligé de l'envoyer à l'orphelinat moldu à moins que…

_Quoi ! Mais c'est horrible !

_Attends, je n'ai pas fini… à moins de retrouver Sirius et de le faire innocenter. Et, nous sommes sur la bonne voix. Regarde ce que nous avons trouver. 

Il lui tendit un bout de papier.

__

Ministère de la magie.

Dossiers top-secrets.

Détenteurs de secret.

An 1987.

Ce dossier gardé top secret détient tous les noms de ceux qui utilisent, en cet année, le sortilège de Fidelitas. Toutes les langues de plomb se promettent de rien dévoiler au grand jour, et en cas contraire subiront la peine d'Azkaban car certaines informations sont vitales à la survie de tous.

Il y avait ensuite une longue liste de nom mais un nom retint l'attention de Harry.

__

Peter Pettigrew détenteur du secret de James et Lily Potter.

_C'est seulement cette année que la liste a put être affichée, car tous les sortilège sont terminés. Nous avons une piste pour sauver ton parrain. Mais pour paraître au tribunal, ce document doit être signer par deux parents direct de James et Lily… et tu es un deux. 

Harry prit la plume et signa le papier.

_Oh, et Harry. Ce que tu portes au cou, tu dois y faire attention. Ce médaillon a d'énormes pouvoirs. Si tu ne fais pas attention, tu auras des ennuis. Mais… il pourrait nous aider.

_Comment ça ?

_Tu verras bien. Allez, retourne en cours maintenant.

Dès que Harry fut sortit, le directeur remit ses lunettes et regarda la signature de Harry.

__

Harry Potter 

------------------------------------

Fils de James et Lily Potter 

Et il signa à côté de la signature d'Harry.

__

Albus Dumbledore

-------------------------------------

Grand-père de James Potter

* * *

Les cours finirent au moment où Harry allait entrer en classe. Ron fut le premier à sortir et il lui tendit un bout de parchemin.

_Ça vient d'Hermione. Elle doit être possédée ! 

Il déplia le parchemin et y lut l'inscription. Elle disait de venir à la salle de bain des préfets à minuit le soir même… Avec son maillot de bain. Le mot de passe y était même inscrit !

_Qui ça ?

_Toi, moi, elle et Rachel. Elle a quelque chose d'important à nous dire, il paraît.

Harry regarda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

_Hé, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est pas moi qui ait écrit ça…

_Hermione a bien changé depuis l'année passée. Elle a beau être préfète elle ne semble pas vraiment s'en soucier. 

Harry et Ron marchèrent en silence et Harry sourit.

_Elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle est aller chez Viktor… Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui l'a transformée ?

Ron le regarda avec une expression de colère et Harry eut mal aux joues et aux côtes à force de se retenir de rire.

_Sais pas, veux pas le savoir, marmonna-t-il

Harry allait éclater de rire lorsqu'il se souvint que…

_Oh ! Je peux pas venir ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Cho ce soir !

_Mais le rendez-vous est à minuit ! Celui avec Cho est à quelle heure ? 

_Six heures…

_Alors ? Tu vas avoir le temps…

_Je sais pas… on voulait aller à Pré-au-Lard avec la carte du Maraudeur.

_Quoi ? Elle est au courant ?

_Non, mais je lui ai montré le passage secret. Tu vois, un rendez-vous à l'intérieur du collège c'est pas très agréable.

_Entre six et minuit il y a six heures ! Vous allez avoir le temps !

_Ce n'est pas le temps qui m'inquiète Ron, mais Rusard. Tu vois, elle ne sait pas que j'ai une carte d'invisibilité, je ne peux pas la porter devant elle. Si nous rentrons à dix heures, sa salle commune est juste à côté, c'est pas trop pire, mais moi je risque de me faire passer un sacré savon si on m'attrape.

_Alors montre-lui ta cape !

_Je ne peux pas, Ron… 

_Pourquoi ?

_Sa mère a été tuée par une Insyble. Et depuis ce temps, elle a la phobie de tout ce qui est invisible.

_Oh. 

Une Insyble, un être invisible très rare qui se promène la nuit pour manger les sorciers. Au départ, c'était une histoire qu'on racontait pour effrayer les enfants qui ne voulait pas dormir mais un jour, un mage noir a eut la mauvaise idée de matérialiser ces créatures pour s'en servir. Les créatures se sont retournées contre lui et l'ont mangées. Les Insyble étaient presque disparues mais quelques unes se promènent encore dans les bois pour manger les campeurs.

_Mais je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus en Angleterre.

_Elle était au Mexique quand ça c'est produit… Bon, je vais me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai au rendez-vous, mais si je tarde trop, commencez sans moi.

_D'accord.

Finalement tout se déroula comme prévu. Il passa une soirée très agréable en compagnie de Cho et il arriva à temps pour son rendez-vous à la salle de bain des préfets. En fait, il arriva avant Hermione mais Ron et Rachel étaient déjà présents. Il constata de nouveau que le bain avait plutôt la taille d'une petite piscine. Mais pour le moment, il était vide.

_Salut.

_Et bien finalement, tu es arrivé à l'heure. 

_Où est Hermione ?

À ce moment, Hermione entra dans la pièce. Elle ôta sa robe de sorcier pardessus son maillot de bain et descendit dans la petite piscine vide comme Harry l'avait fait une seconde plus tôt. 

_Salut, avant de vous dire pourquoi je vous ait rassembler ici, on va remplir la baignore.

Alors tous les quatre se mirent à tourner tous les robinets possibles. À un moment donné Ron s'approcha d'Hermione.

_Non, mais ferme ce robinet ! dit-il en pointant le robinet qui faisait couler de l'eau mielleuse sentant la framboise, on va sentir comme des filles après !

_Et alors ?

_Mais ferme ça !

Rachel qui était occupé à tourner tous les robinets à bulle (en forme d'étoiles, de cœurs ou de soleil), se tourna vers les deux adolescents et sourit, tout comme Harry.

Ron ferma le robinet tandis que Hermione le rouvrit. Le manège se répéta plusieurs fois avant que Hermione prenne Ron par les épaules et le cale dans le fond de la piscine. Deux secondes plus tard celui-ci la tira aussi vers le fond. Pendant quelques secondes ils disparurent sous l'eau. Ensuite Rachel et Harry essayèrent de les séparer mais eux aussi se retrouvèrent coincés dans la bataille.

_Hé ! fit une voix étrangère après quelques minutes, Votre bain déborde.

_Mimi ? demanda Hermione en fermant le robinet.

_Vous êtes étonnés ? Quoi ? Vous auriez préféré ne pas me voir.

_Mais non Mimi, c'est juste, que tu nous as surpris, Et on a des trucs à se dire.

_En prenant votre bain ? J'en connais qui seraient heureux d'apprendre que des Gryffondor se sont amuser à transformer la salle de bain des préfet en therme.

_D'accord, tu peux rester mais à condition que tu ne dises rien à personne ! 

_Promis !

_Ah et, Rachel voici Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme des toilettes des filles du deuxième. Bon.

Hermione replaça ses cheveux mouillés derrière ses oreilles et tendit son bras vers la poche de sa robe étendue sur le plancher mais son bras était trop court. Ron se plaça à côté d'elle et sortit ce qu'elle cherchait; un œuf argenté. Elle le prit et se tourna vers Rachel et Harry.

_Voilà, le matin de l'Halloween, j'étais seule à la table. Rachel dormait et vous deux, vous vous battiez avec des oreillers. Lorsque le courrier est arrivé ce jour là, j'ai reçu ça. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. Quand j'ai essayé de l'ouvrir, c'est un cri perçant qu'on a entendu. Alors, j'ai pensé à ton œuf de l'année passée, durant la seconde épreuve. 

Elle expliqua brièvement à Rachel ce qui c'était passé. 

_Oui, j'en ai entendu parlé…

_Bon. Tous sous l'eau.

Rendu sous l'eau, Hermione ouvrit l'œuf d'où s'échappa un chant.

__

Je suis formé de plusieurs éléments.

Prenez garde à moi, car chaque mort me rapproche de vous.

Je ne suis pas qu'un simple chant mais plutôt un avertissement.

Attention, je ne suis pas une blague de mauvais goût.

J'aime vous vous voir pleurer,

Fleurs en main,

Bague au doigt,

Mais ce que je préfère, c'est ma moitié.

Attention je m'approche.

Je vous le dit, je ne suis pas une farce.

Je vous ai vu.

À votre tour maintenant… 

Tous les quatre sortirent de l'eau et reprirent leur souffle. 

_On dirait une menace de mort, avec une demande en mariage ! s'exclama Ron

Ils essayèrent de trouver la réponse avec Mimi mais sans aucun succès. Finalement, lorsqu'ils furent épuisés et que leurs doigts commencèrent à ratatiner, ils allèrent se coucher. C'était tout de même leur premier match demain.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry et Ron se levèrent très tôt accablés par la nervosité et l'angoisse. Lorsqu'il fut habillé, Harry se glissa discrètement dans le dortoir des filles de quatrième et déposa une lettre sous l'oreiller de sa sœur. Une lettre très brève mais comme il savait qu'il ne la verrait pas de l'avant-midi comme elle se levait toujours très tard, il avait tenu à lui écrire. Il l'aimait, sa sœur. 

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'aimes autant. Tu vas voir, les sœurs deviennent des pestes à la longue ! lui dit Ron lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle 

Ils se rendirent au stade pour dix heures et Harry se mit face à tout ses partenaires.

_Mes chers partenaires… Nous jouons aujourd'hui contre Serdaigle. Bonne Chance.

_Quoi ? C'est ça ton discours ? dit Fred

Harry ouvrit la bouche.

_Non ! C'est parfait comme ça, continua Fred, je préfère ça aux long discours d'Olivier. 

Ils sortirent des coulisses et Lee Jordan se mit à hurler dans sa baguette.

_Et voici l'équipe de Gryffondor !! Harry Potter, le nouveau capitaine et attrapeur qui, j'en suis sûr, fera du bon travail comme d'habitude ! Ron Weasley le gardien de but ! Espérons qu'il sera à la hauteur d'Olivier et des ses frères qui ont jouer avant lui ! Fred et Georges Weasley nos batteurs, ou plutôt…

_Jordan ! Contentez-vous de nommez les noms !

_Désolée professeur et finalement Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson et une nouvelle venue Rachel Summers ! Et maintenant voici les Serdaigle ! Cho Chang comme capitaine et attrapeuse, Rupert Pryce comme gardien, les triplées Rosenberg comme attrapeuses, trois jolies jeunes filles et finalement comme batteurs Tobey Béliveau et Sean Prince. Petit potin juste en passant, saviez-vous que nos deux capitaine, le célèbre Harry Potter et la merveilleuse Cho Chang sortait ensemble ? Oui ! Ce match risque de…

_Quoi ? Jordan ! Ça suffit !! Donnez-moi ça !

_Non, non professeur je vais arrêtez !

Mais toute la foule s'était mise à siffler. 

Mme. Bibine ouvrit la boîte après que Harry et Cho se soit serrer la main en promettant de se laisser aucune chance et fit partir les quatre balles. 

_Et voilà ! hurla Lee Jordan, Le match est commencé ! Déjà, une des jumelles Rosenberg s'empare du souafle et elle… Non ! C'est un arrêt ! Wow ! Attention, Rachel s'empare du souafle et fonce vers les but, elle passe à Katie Bell qui… Non ! Une des jumelles s'empare du souafle et retourne vers les buts de Gryffondor et marque !

Harry arrêta de chercher le vif d'or et reporta son attention sur Ron. Mais il se dit qu'après tout, un but en début de partie ce n'était pas si grave. Mais deux autres buts après il commença à s'inquiéter.

_C'est 30 à 0 en faveur de Serdaigle ! Attention Gryffondor !

Harry décida de laisser passer. Après tout, c'était le premier match de Ron et il avait un vieux Asticator 3 le balai que possédait Charlie à l'époque. Mais après les trois buts, il n'en laissa plus passer !

_Wow ! Ron semble en pleine forme ce matin ! C'est le cinquième but de suite qu'il arrête et… Oh ! Rachel s'empare du souafle et OUI !!!! C'est un premier but pour Gryffondor !

À partir de ce moment, leur score se mit à monter à une vitesse effroyable. Bientôt, ils furent 110 à 30 !

Alors que Harry commençait à se sentir mieux, un cri dans les gradins glaça tous ses membres. La foule s'était levée et certains criaient ou pleuraient.

_OH MON DIEU ! hurla Lee, Cho vient de se faire fracasser le crane par un cognard !! ATTENTION ELLE VA TOMBER !!!

Harry leva les yeux et vit Cho à demi-consciente, balancer dangereusement sur son balai. Prit de panique de la voir ainsi il s'agrippa à son éclair de feu et le poussa à fond jusqu'au balai de Cho. Il était environ deux mètres sous Cho et lorsqu'elle bascula, Harry tendit ses bras et ressera ses jambes sur son balai pour éviter de tomber. Cho lui tomba dans les bras et son balai s'enfonça dans l'air à une telle vitesse qu'il eut peur de se fracasser lui aussi le crane, mais à un mètre du sol l'éclair de feu stoppa nette sa chute, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Harry. La foule qui avait retint son souffle se mit à hurler de joie, à siffler et à crier le nom de Harry avec une telle force que s'en vint étourdissant. 

Mme. Pomfresh arriva près de Harry et prit Cho dans ses bras. 

_Remonte jouer mon garçon je vais m'occuper d'elle.

_Mais je… 

_Aller, ton équipe a besoin de toi.

Il remonta à contre cœur et le jeu reprit peu à peu. Soudain Rachel s'arrêta. Au début Harry n'y fit pas attention mais après quelques minutes il s'approcha d'elle.

_Il y a un problème Rachel ?

_Euh… mon épaule.

Il regarda son épaule et vit avec stupéfaction que le vif d'or s'y était déposer. Sans attendre une seconde de plus il l'attrapa. Toute la foule cessa de crier. Harry observa le vif d'or avec stupéfaction et regarda Rachel qui souriait. Il leva ensuite le bras dans les airs et la foule se remit à hurler.

_Voilà ! Quelques minutes après avoir sauvé Cho Chang, Harry attrape le vif d'or ! Mais sans mérite cette fois. 

Harry descendit et en deux temps trois mouvements il avait enlevé son uniforme de quidditch et courait vers l'infirmerie. Il entra en défonça quasiment la porte. Mme. Pomfresh essaya de le retenir mais rien à faire. Cho était étendue sur un lit, inconsciente. Elle n'avait plus de bosse sur le font mais elle semblait délirer. 

_Oh non ! Cho…

_Elle devrait être guérie d'ici une ou deux journées, ne vous inquiétez pas Harry, lui dit Mme. Pomfresh. 

_Harry ! fit Hermione essoufflée en entrant dans la pièce

_Ah non ! Mademoiselle, je suis désolée mais pas de visiteurs de plus !

_Mais... j'ai un message... de la part... des professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore. Harry, tu fais gagner quarante points à Gryffondor pour avoir sauver Cho.

Harry sourit. Pour la première fois depuis sa première année, il faisait gagner beaucoup de points à sa maison d'un coup. 


	9. Alicia Soleil et Sirius Black

Chapitre 9. Alicia Soleil et Sirius Black

Merci à Malissandre, Julie Potter et Bouboule26 qui ont reviewer ma fic depuis le début ! Merci ça encourage.

Toujours G et le même disclamer qu'au début sauf pour Léony qui est un autre personnage de mon cru.

*~*~*~*~*

C'était le dernier jour avant les vacances de Noël. Les Gryffondor revenait de botanique commune avec les Poufsouffle et avaient passé des examens toute la journée. Même celui du professeur Chourave à l'habitude si indulgente avait été interminable. 

En cours de DCFM, ils avaient un autre examen. Leur dernier de la session ! Tous les élèves étaient épuisés et le cachot était congelé. La fenêtre à côté du bureau de Mlle. Soleil était grande ouverte.

- Professeur ! dit soudain Lavande, Pourriez-vous fermez la fenêtre ?

- Mmmm... non… marmonna-t-elle.

Les élèves relevèrent la tête et échangèrent des regards choqués. Harry regarda la professeur. Sa peau avait légèrement pâlie à cause de l'hiver mais elle restait tout de même miel. Alicia semblait profondément perdue dans ses pensées. Assise à côté de la fenêtre, ses cheveux dorés virevoltaient au vent et ses yeux jaunes étaient perdus dans le vide.

Harry reporta son attention sur son examen et grimaça.

Question 46.

Écrivez l'incantation annulant l'effet du sortilège Doloris.

Il se mit à écrire l'incantation et répondit aux trois dernières questions. Il regarda le bonus et soupira.

*Bonus* Pour 5 points

Croyez-vous qu'il est possible de résister au sort de l'Avada Kedavra ? Si oui, comment ? Si non, pourquoi ?

__

Oui. Il est possible d'y résister. Avec une protection… Lorsque quelqu'un donne sa vie pour une autre personne et que cette personne l'aime vraiment, ça crée une protection presque infranchissable. 

La cloche sonna et tous les élèves sortirent en courant après avoir déposer leur copie. Dans les couloirs, les élèves criaient leur joie d'êtres en vacance. Harry rejoignit Hermione, Rachel et Ron. 

- Alors l'examen ? Je l'ai trouvé assez facile, demanda Hermione

- Un jeu d'enfant ! répondit Rachel

- Vous rigolez au moins ? demanda Ron

- C'est parce que toi et Harry vous n'avez pas étudiez !

- C'est faux, contesta Harry, on a étudier toute la nuit.

Quelqu'un les bouscula et murmura un vague " s'cuse " avant de disparaître. 

- Est-ce que c'était Malefoy qui s'est excusé ? interrogea Rachel 

- Je sais pas, dit Harry en la regardant, je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Oui… c'était lui, dit lentement Hermione

Tous les quatre se regardèrent et partirent à la poursuite de Malefoy. Ils se cachèrent derrière un coin d'un mur où Drago se trouvait avec son père.

- Papa ? Alors ?

- Je dois aller voir cette Mlle. Soleil. 

- Oui... elle t'as convoquer pour euh ?

- Pour tes notes. Une rumeur circule ici… Il paraît que tu a perdu un duel contre ce nabot de Potter.

- Je… Oui... Cet idiot m'a eut avec euh... avec euh... 

- Avec quoi ?! demanda Lucius avec une pointe de colère dans la voix

- Wingardium Leviosa, marmonna Drago

- QUOI ?! rugit son père, Le... fils Potter... Wingardium Leviosa !?! NON MAIS COMMENT AS-TU PU !!!

- Je suis désolé pa... Père...

- NE DIT PLUS RIEN !!! COMMENT UN SORCIER DE SOURCE PURE COMME TOI PEUT-IL SE… IMBÉCILE !

Il frappa son fils derrière la tête et le saisit par l'oreille et le traîna jusqu'au bureau de la professeur sans même se soucier des élèves qui les dévisageaient. La porte se claqua derrière eux laissant les quatre adolescents sur le choc. 

- Et bien, dit Ron.

Les quatre se regardèrent avec stupéfaction, mais bientôt cet incident fut dissipé par Emma et Ginny qui arrivaient en courant.

- Venez ! cria presque Emma, Fred et Georges... Ils essaient un truc débile !! Ils sont fous ! 

- Ils risquent de se tuer ! pleurnicha Ginny

Tous les six accoururent dans la cours où plusieurs élèves étaient assemblés. Fred et Georges étaient debout, en haut de la tour sud où ils semblaient en train de fabriquer quelque chose. McGonagall arriva en courant.

- Descendez tout de suite ! Vous risquez de perdre pied et de vous tuez ! hurla-t-elle dans sa baguette qui amplifiait sa voix

Fred se pencha en bas et cria quelque chose mais il bascula dangereusement et accompagné d'une expression de terreur, il s'accrocha à Georges et tous deux tombèrent de la tour à une vitesse effroyable. Lorsqu'ils touchèrent le sol ils s'enfoncèrent dans le sol en provoquant une explosion assourdissante. McGonagall devint blême et sembla sur le point de s'évanouir comme certains élèves déjà inconscients, mais Hermione et Rachel froncèrent les sourcils et sourirent.

- Fred ! Georges ! Crièrent-elles en cœur

Fred, ou peut-être était-ce Georges, sortit sa tête du trou. Il était couvert de terre et en crachait.

- Ce fut notre deuxième plus grand tour de notre carrière, dit fièrement celui-ci, notre premier vous le verrez à la fin de l'année.

Sur le visage de McGonagall se dessina une telle expression de fureur que les élèves qui riaient préférèrent s'enfuir.

- Potter, Weasley, Granger et Summers vous aidez les élèves évanouis, siffla-t-elle en rageant

Elle s'avança vers les jumeaux prit leur oreilles et les tira en direction du bureau du directeur.

- Vous... Vous avez utilisez quelle sorte de sortilège !? cria-t-elle en les traînant

- Madame, Madame, supplia un des jumeaux, Vous nous faites mal.

Emma, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Rachel ne purent entendre la suite car dans sa fureur, McGonagall avait transplané avec les jumeaux.

Il y avait trois élèves évanouis; Tess Leery un fille de sixième à Serdaigle pas du tout indifférente à Ron, Anastasie Myst, une fille de cinquième à Serpentard et réputée pour son mauvais caractère même si Hermione la trouvait sympathique et Damien Miron un première de Poufsouffle.

Rachel s'approcha d'eux et leva sa baguette magique et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Harry remarqua sa couleur particulière. Elle devait mesurer 25 centimètre, son manche était argenté brillant et la baguette elle-même était dorée. Dorée, vraiment très éclatant. 

- Consciensius ! dit-elle devant eux 

Les trois se mirent à bouger et à gémir mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas.

- Rachel, ta baguette est en or ?

- Oui, dit-elle gênée, en or et argent pur avec une larme de Phœnix fossilisée . Je l'ai acheté chez un magicien nommé Chandler. Il vend des baguettes faites avec des minéraux, c'est mieux pour les sortilèges à longue durée et la médicomagie, beaucoup plus efficace. 

- Tu veux être médicomage ?

- Oui, j'aimerais bien.

Il arriva pour dire autre chose mais Ron les interrompit. 

- Excusez-moi, mais comme début de vacances, je trouve pas ça super. Aidez-nous à transporter ces trois-là à l'infirmerie.

Après les avoir aidez, ils se rendirent à leur salle commune et s'écrasèrent dans les sofas, sachant bien que Fred et Georges arriveraient d'un instant à l'autre et même si McGonagall leur avaient 1000 points chacun. Oh oui, ils arriveraient avec de la nourriture pleine les mains et en partant la fête, ils trouveraient le moyen de se faire pardonner… comme à chaque congé de Noël. Et en effet, trois minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient avec des sacs remplis de nourriture qu'ils étendaient sur la table.

- Ce soir, au festin vous n'aurez plus faim tellement vous aurez mangé de cochonneries ici ! déclara Fred

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait McGonagall ? s'empressa de demander Ron sans se soucier de la nourriture.

- La vieille chouette ? demanda Georges, Oh rien. C'est Dumbledore qui nous a enlevé cinquante points chacun avec une retenue. Mais lui il a gardé son calme. Vous auriez du voir McGonagall ! – Albus ! Ces deux étudiants ont failli… - Mais voyons Minerva, ce n'est pas si… - Vous imaginez l'exemple sur les plus jeunes ! Et trois élèves ont perdu connaissance ! Et les lettres des parents qui… - Minerva ne vous inquiétez… - Ils auraient pu se tuer !! – Oui, bien sûr mais…

- Et finalement, Dumbledore nous a laissé partir pendant qu'il se battait avec McGonagall. 

Ron éclata de rire et prit un gâteau. Jusqu'à six heures tous les Gryffondors mangèrent tout ce que Fred et Georges avaient emmenés. Lorsqu'ils descendirent souper, ils n'avaient plus vraiment faim.

Après le festin et avoir fêté une dernière fois les vacances les Gryffondor allèrent se coucher. montèrent les escaliers et à la place de voir leur étroit couloir de pierre, les garçons virent une grande pièce circulaire et à entendre les exclamations des filles, elles aussi avaient la même surprise. Sur chaque porte avait un chiffre, représentant le niveau des élèves. Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus entrèrent dans la porte numéro cinq et à la place de voir leur petite chambre, ils virent une grande chambre chaleureusement teintée de différentes teintes de rouge et de doré et des lits qui semblaient moelleux et accueillant. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un mot explicatif. Neville le prit. 

__

- Poudlard a plus d'argent bla bla bla… ministère de la magie… plus accueillant… Joyeux Noël !

Bien sûr c'était une excuse pour veiller plus tard mais de toute façon, le lendemain, ils rentraient chez eux… sauf évidemment Harry, Sa sœur, Hermione et les Weasley.

* * *

Le lendemain, la grande majorité de élèves étaient partis. Toute la journée, Harry, Emma, Ron, Ginny et Hermione avait fait leurs devoirs. Hermione avait réussi à les convaincre en leur disant qu'après ils auraient deux semaines totalement libres ! Et en effet, ils avaient finis après des heures et des heures de travail acharné. Il était cinq heures, il faisait presque noir et tous les cinq étaient dehors à faire une bataille de boule de neige, sauf Hermione. Fred et Georges étaient malheureusement en retenu pour les deux prochains jours. 

Ron s'arrêta soudain et reçu une boule provenant de Ginny en plein dans la figure. Tout le monde regarda dans la direction qu'il s'était tournée. 

Hermione, encapuchonnée dans sa cape d'hiver bourgogne, venait de faire léviter une rose. Tous s'approchèrent d'elle. Elle avait dessiné un signe bizarre sur le sol, ou plutôt, dans la neige.

- Hermione, tu fais quoi là ? demanda Ginny

- Un test de synchronisité (ouh... mon ordi aime po trop ce mot là.) avec Rachel, répondit-elle avec une voie presque robotisé et devenue soudainement profonde et grave

- Mais… elle n'est pas là. 

- Je sais. Bleu.

La rose devint bleu. Chaque fois que Hermione prononçait une couleur, la rose se transformait. Bientôt, la voix de Rachel fit place à celle d'Hermione et ses yeux devinrent mauve. Emma et Ginny reculèrent effrayées mais Hermione sourit et elle redevint normal. Avant que la rose ne retombe sur le sol une main d'homme la saisit.

- Bravo, dit la voie qui venait avec la main, très réussis ce sortilège. À l'habitude, seul des gens de même famille le réussissent. Toi et ton amie doivent très talentueuses.

Hermione figea et leva les yeux vers l'homme. Les quatre autres firent de même et Ginny s'évanouit sur Ron après avoir poussé un cri de terreur. Harry quant à lui , sourit à s'en fendre le visage.

- Sirius !!! cria-t-il en lui sautant au cou

- Bonjour Harry, répondit celui-ci en souriant

Hermione s'approcha de lui. Il avait maintenant les cheveux coupés, propres et net. Bien sûr il était encore pâle à cause de son expérience à Azkaban mais ses joues étaient teintées de rose à cause du froid et son visage était lumineux et souriant. 

- Whoa, Sirius, tu as l'air en pleine forme !

- Toi aussi.

- On t'as libéré ? s'empressa de questionner Harry, Oui, bien sûr mais comment cela ? On a retrouver Queudver ?

- Si on rentrait je vais vous…

Il arrêta de parler, ses yeux s'étant posés sur Emma qui, insécure, prit le bras de son frère. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle et sourit.

- Emma, je te présente notre parrain. Sirius, voici ma sœur, Emma.

- Ta… ta sœur ? Harry, depuis quand tu as une sœur ? 

- Si on rentrait, on va t'expliquer, répondit Harry en souriant

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les six autour d'une table à boire du chocolat chaud et se raconter leurs derniers mois.

**__**

Flash Back

- Que l'accusé Black s'avance en cours, fit la voix fatigué de Cornélius Fudge 

Sirius s'avança sous les yeux suspicieux de la plupart des gens dans l'assemblée. On pouvait reconnaître, en autre, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall. Mais ces quatre là ne semblaient pas inquiets.

- Sirius Black. Vous avez été accusé il y a quinze ans de cela du meurtre de treize moldus et d'un sorcier. Cependant, nous avons retrouvé vivant un des supposé morts et après vérification et confirmation de source sûre, c'était cet homme le meurtrier. Veuillez prendre en considération nos plus plates et sincères excuses et acceptez cette consolation de cinq mille gallions d'ors. Vous êtes maintenant libre et jugé non-coupable. Sentence adjugée !

****

Fin du Flash-Back

- CINQ MILLES GALLIONS ! s'exclama Ron en criant presque

- Mais tu n'as pas vu Peter ? questionna Hermione plus sage

- Non, on n'a pas voulu me dire où il était. On se contentait de me répondre; contentez-vous chanceux d'être libre.

- Tu parles ! s'offusqua Harry, Ce sont eux les fautifs !

- Avec cinq mille gallions on peux s'acheter cinq maisons comme la mienne, grommela Ron, Je vais me faire enfermer les gars, je reviens dans quatorze ans.

- Et comme ça, Lily était enceinte avant de se faire tuer hein… dit Sirius en regardant Emma avec attention. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, le même visage et surtout, les même yeux. Aussi belle qu'elle.

Emma rougit et baissa la tête en grommelant un faible merci. Sirius sourit en voyant Emma agir et Ginny sembla rassurée. Harry regarda Ron qui était aussi surpris que lui de voir Sirius si en forme bien qu'il était pâle. 

À la table des professeur, Rogue le regardait avec une expression de dégoût tandis que McGonagall semblait avoir pitié de lui. Mlle. Soleil entra dans la pièce avec son air absent qu'elle abordait depuis quelques jours, elle qui était si heureuse à l'habitude. 

- Je me demande ce que Mlle. Soleil a en ce moment, fit Hermione en regardant la jeune professeur.

- Soleil ? Alicia Soleil ?

Sirius leva la tête en direction de Alicia et se leva de sa chaise si brusquement que cette dernière tomba sur le sol. Les élèves dans la salle n'étant pas rassurés en sa présence bien que Dumbledore les ait avertis qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, sursautèrent. 

- Hé !! Sol de mi corazon ! Regarde par ici un peu.

La jeune femme se tourna, sachant très bien qu'une seule personne lui parlait en espagnol pour lui donner un surnom.

- Sirius ! _Sirius_ !! 

Elle se mit à courir et lui sauta dans les bras en parlant en espagnol et pleurant presque. Entre les _No puedo creer_, _te quiero_, _mi corazon_ et les _mi amor_ de Mlle. Soleil, Hermione réussis à chuchoter aux autres qu'ils devraient peut-être les laisser seuls. Et ils partirent en cachant leur fou rire.

Une heure plus tard Sirius averti Harry et Emma qu'ils pouvaient venir chez lui pour les vacances de Noël et le reste de leur vie et invita Hermione et Ron pour Noël.

- D'accord, répondit Ron, mais tu vas devoir nous expliquer le coup du Sol de mi corazon.

- Vous voulez un autre flash-back ? Non, écoutez plutôt. Bon, au temps de Poudlard la meilleure amie de Lily était Alicia et je sortais avec elle ! Et puis nous nous sommes mariés deux ans avant tes parents Harry. Nous avions dix-huit ans. Voilà !

- TU ES MARIÉ ! hurla carrément Harry

- Ben quoi, J'avais une vie normale avant qu'on m'enferme.

- Tu es marié ! souffla Harry

- Allez, fais tes valises Harry ! dit son parrain en souriant, On part dès que tu es près.

- Tu as quel âge Sirius ? demanda soudain Hermione

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

- 37 ans pourquoi ?

- Alicia aussi n'est-ce pas.

- Oui.

- Mais vous avez l'air d'en avoir 25 chacun !

- Oh… c'est dû à la plus longue vie des sorciers. Bon, dépêchez-vous.

Et sur ce il partit.

- Pourquoi t'as posé cette question Mionne ? demanda Emma

- Vous croyez qu'ils ont eut des enfants ? Je veux dire si Sirius est enfermé depuis quinze ans, il en avait 22 quand on l'a capturé…Il a bien pu avoir… Je sais pas.

Harry haussa les épaules, mais pourtant Hermione n'avait pas complètement tord.

__

Flash Back

Alicia rangeait les décorations d'Halloween en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Combien de personnes avaient étés tuées aujourd'hui ? Ce salaud de Peter ! Il avait réussi à s'en tirer avec une médaille. Sa meilleure amie et James étaient morts hier. Mort, mort, mort, mort… en vingt-deux ans de vie c'était sûrement le mot qu'elle avait le plus utilisé. Elle en avait assez de cette vie de torture ! Ça y est, elle pleurait. Elle avait beau se dire que ça ne résoudrait rien, que ça ne ferait pas revenir se parents ou ses amis ou même son mari qui avait été arrêté pour un autre, ça soulageait. Oh oui, depuis combien de temps luttait-elle contre cette voix qui lui disait d'abandonner et de se laisser mourir. Mort, encore une fois. Mourir… oui, se laisser mourir. Mourir… mourir… mourir…

- Maman ? dit une voix d'enfant. Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Pour rien ma chérie, pour rien.

- Maman, il est où papa ? Maman ? Maman ? Tu m'entends ?

Alicia avait relevé la tête et écoutait ce qui se passait dehors. Des mangemorts approchaient ! Mort… mort… mort. Elle prit sa fille et se leva mais il était déjà trop tard, des hommes en cagoule entrèrent et séparèrent la mère de sa fille qui poussait des hurlements de mort.

- Mamaaaaaaaan ! hurlait la petite en pleurant et en donnant des coups de pieds à tous ce qui bougeait, mamaaaaaan !! Estupido ! Sois estupidos !! Mamaaaaaaaaaaaan ! 

La petite fille se débattait de plus en plus et elle pleurait maintenant tellement fort qu'elle était prise de convulsions. Sa mère essaya d'aller la sauver, elle aussi étant prise d'une crise affreuse de sanglots mais un mangemort la frappa et sa tête frappa une table. Avant d'être complètement inconsciente, elle entendit les paroles de la mort et sa fille pousser un dernier hurlement avant de sentir son petit fragile retomber sur le sien. Quelques heures après, il serait sûrement froid et blanc comme neige. Mort… mort… mort… mort…

Fin du flash back

Alicia s'éveilla en sursaut dans le magicobus. Sirius était à côté d'elle. 

- Ça va ? 

Alicia secoua la tête. 

- Elizabeth. Je la voie encore.

Sirius prit son épouse dans ses bras et essaya d'oublier lui aussi cette triste histoire.

- Nous sommes arrivés, cria la voix du guide en avant, 8746 de la rue des or. Ouuuuh ! Magnifique demeure ! Et passez un joyeux Noël.

Les six personnes sortirent du bus avec leurs valises et les quatre enfants restèrent bouche bée. La maison de Sirius était… majestueuse ! La porte était tellement grande qu'Harry aurait pu être trois fois plus grand et plus gros qu'il aurait passé !

- Wow ! s'exclama Ron soudainement totalement éveillé

La maison était immense et d'une couleur blanche encore plus pur que la neige. Sirius et Alicia sourirent en oubliant leurs problèmes. De toutes les villas du coin, celle-ci était la plus grosse. 

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, leurs soupçons furent confirmés; Sirius était riche ! Le hall d'entrée était aussi grand qu'une salle de classe et la pièce après, qui semblait être une salle de bal, était éclairée par un lustre doré. En avançant plus loin dans la salle de bal, il y avait un escalier qui semblait être en argent véritable et plus loin encore, il y avait un salon relié à la salle par un couloir où il y avait une salle de bain immense. Dans le salon, il y avait un foyer, plusieurs sofa et une horloge de sorcier. À côté, en montant deux trois marches, il y avait une cuisine grande comme le salon où une elfe de maison s'affairait à tout ranger. 

- Oh, maître ! gémit la petite elfe, Léony ne savait pas que vous étiez rentré ! Voulez-vous à manger ? À boire ? Voulez-vous que je prépare une chambre pour vos invités ? Je…

- Léony, je te présente Alicia, Harry, Emma, Hermione et Ron. Hermione et Ron vont rester avec nous durant les vacances de Noël et Alicia, Harry et Emma vont habiter avec moi. Et tu devrais aller te coucher Léony

- Oui monsieur.

Tous les six rebroussèrent chemin et lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la salle de bal, Hermione s'arrêta et regarda deux grosses portes massives en marbre.

- Je n'avais pas vu cela, il y a quoi derrière ces portes ?

Sirius sourit et regarda Hermione d'un air malicieux.

- Je te le montrerai demain, la pièce est plus belle éclairée par les rayons du soleil. Venez montez. 

Une fois rendu au deuxième étage, Sirius repris la parole. 

- Ici, c'est l'étage de… de… ben je sais pas trop. C'est une petite pièce circulaire reliée à cinq autres pièces. Dans une d'elles, il y a un labo de potions. Une d'elles est un centre de conditionnement physique et celle-ci est une pièce pour pratiquer ses incantations et les deux autres sont vides… Prochain étage !

- Sirius, murmura Ron, ta maison est immense… quel était le métier que tu exerçais avant que Pettigrew… tu sais ?

- J'étais un maraudeur. 

- C'est un métier ça ? demanda Harry

- En théorie, non. Mais tous les quatre, on a fait plusieurs choses ensembles. Notre métier de base était auror. On n'était rendus niveau 5 quand toute cette histoire c'est passé, mais durant un an avec Lily et Alicia, on a ouvert un restaurant et on a formé un groupe aussi. 

Alicia sourit et se mordit la lèvre à ce souvenir. 

À l'étage au dessus, il y avait douze chambres. Chacun choisis la sienne et comme il était tard, tout le monde s'endormit sur le coup. Tout le monde sauf Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Si les Dursley en sautaient de joie, lui il volait. Il était avec Sirius… enfin, il était quelqu'un de normal. Enfin, si on veut. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 9. Pour le moment l'apparition de Malefoy a vraiment pas rapport mais elle va servir plus tard… Comme vous trouver ce chapitre ? Il est pas super c'est sûr mais j'aimerais avoir des reviews ! ^_^ 

Merci encore à Malissandre, Bouboule 26 et Julie Potter. 


	10. Noël chez Sirius

Chapitre 10. Noël chez Sirius

Lorsque Harry s'éveilla le lendemain, il eut l'impression d'être toujours chez les Dursley et il eut peur que ces cinq dernières années avaient été un rêve fantastique. Mais dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il sut qu'il était bel et bien chez son parrain et qu'il était un sorcier. Il s'assied dans son lit, surpris de voir que c'était un lit king. Les murs de sa chambre étaient bleu foncés et une commode en bois était placé à côté de son lit. Il avait aussi une petite bibliothèque et un placard assez grand. Il se leva, tira ses rideau bleu et la lumière entra dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte de sa salle de bain (il y en avait une dans chaque chambre) et alla prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'il ouvrit son placard où il avait rangé son balai et ses robes de sorciers il vit qu'il en avait de nouvelle. Des bleu, des émeraude, des bourgogne… il sourit mais décida tout de même de s'habiller en moldu. Il descendit et vit que tout le monde avait comme lui. En effet ces dernières années, les sorciers avaient commencé à s'habiller en moldu. Ils gardaient leurs robes pour sortir, c'était une offense de penser autrement, mais à la maison ils restaient en moldu. 

- Les enfants, annonça Sirius en mangeant sa rôtie, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Vous allez devenir des Animagus !

Hermione s'étrangla avec son muffin tandis que les trois autres enfants sourirent.

- Non déclarés ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander

Ron soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Hermione, on s'en fiche !

- En fait, vous serez déclarés, mais comme c'est illégal de devenir Animagi avant l'âge de seize ans, vous serez déclarés seulement lorsque vous réussirez à vous transformer. 

Hermione sembla soulagée. 

Quelques minutes après, le courrier arriva. La première chouette à arriver fut Hedwige. Elle transportait une lettre des Dursley. 

__

Cher Harry,

Nous avons reçu ta lettre hier après-midi. Nous sommes désolés de ton départ de la maison. Tu nous manqueras peut-être.

Les Dursley 

- Tu parles. Quels imbéciles.

La deuxième lettre provenait des parents d'Hermione.

__

HERMIONE JEANNINE GRANGER !!!!

Serais-tu devenue folle ?! Tu refuses te passer tes vacances avec nous pour rester avec tes amis dans ton école et tu pars avec un fou criminel armé !!!!! INNOCENTÉ ! Comment ça ! À la télé ils ont dit qu'il avait été innocenté à tord et à travers ! Nous allons te retrouver et te ramener ici coûte que coûte ! 

- Oh non ! Ils vont sûrement envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore. 

- Je suis sûr qu'il va pourvoir les convaincre de te laisser ici, dit Ronavant d'apercevoir la lettre qu'il l'attendait, Ahhhh, une beuglante !

Sirius sourit.

- Tu ferais mieux de l'ouvrir tout de suite. 

- Ah zut !

Il ouvrit la beuglante qui se mit à hurler avec la voix de Mme. Weasley;

**__**

Ron Weasley !!!! Comment oses-tu ?! Deux minutes après avoir reçu ta lettre nous avons reçu une lettre explicative de Dumbledore mais imagine notre réaction en apprenant que tu étais avec SIRIUS BLACK !! Nous croyions qu'il t'avait kidnappé ! Je peux te jurer que ça va barder cet été !

Oh et Hermione, fit soudainement une voix plus douce qui était sans aucun doute celle de Percy, _Je te félicite pour ton poste de Préfet._

Ton frère Bill se marie avec Mélissa le 23 juin, reprit la voix de Mme. Weasley_, et tu es mieux d'être présent. Oh et… _(sa voix se radoucit)_ Il te demande d'être le parrain, Mélissa est enceinte d'un garçon. Mais d'ici là, tu es mieux de te tenir les fesses serrées !!! _

Les yeux de Ron s'arrondirent comme des boules de billards tandis que ses joues devenaient rouges comme des tomates. 

- Wow, murmura-t-il

- Ron, tu ne m'avais même pas dis que Bill était fiancé !! s'exclama Hermione

Celui prit un air faussement vexé.

- Hermione, tu ne m'avais même pas dis que tu allais chez Viktor cet été.

- C'est pas la même chose !! 

- Ah non ?! Comment ça pas la même chose ? 

- Je savais que tu allais te fâcher si je te disais que j'allais chez Viktor ! Mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi !!

- Les enfants, arrêter de vous disputez, dit Alicia en entrant, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles.

Elle déposa le journal sur la table. Au début, personne n'y porta attention. C'est vrai, c'était étrange de retrouver leur professeur comme la personne responsable d'eux pour Noël. Et Emma et Harry l'auraient sûrement pour le reste de leurs vies. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas l'important. Harry prit la gazette et sursauta.

- Oh non ! Voldemort a fait douze victimes hier soir !

Sirius poussa un juron et frappa la table. Ça y est, Le seigneur des ténèbres revenait en force.

- Quoi ! Où ça ? voulut savoir Hermione

Harry lut les quelques paragraphes et hoqueta. Il releva la tête blême comme la mort et tout le monde dans la cuisine se tourna vers lui. Léony s'approcha timidement.

- Il.. il a fait… des victimes en Bulgarie…

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Hermione

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et ses lèvres devenues pâles se mirent à trembler.

- Est-ce qu'il… Viktor ?

Harry hocha positivement la tête.

Hermione baissa les yeux et laissa couler quelques larmes jusqu'à ce qu'Emma vienne la prendre dans ses bras. À ce moment là, elle éclata en sanglots et Alicia s'approcha des deux filles et essaya de les consoler. Ron s'approcha d'Hermione et mit sa main sur son épaule. 

- Je.. je suis… désolé, je n'aurais pas dû… je ne le considérais pas comme… je…

- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-elle entre deux sanglots

Bien sûr, cette histoire fut douloureuse et Hermione passa trois jours sans parler à personne. Elle ne mangeait plus et ne semblait plus vouloir sourire. Mais elle se ressaisit bien qu'elle n'était pas guérie. 

C'était le 23 qu'ils commencèrent à apprendre à être des Animagus. Ils étaient dans une salle vide et Sirius tenait un livre dans ses mains. 

- Les enfants, vous allez apprendre l'art d'être des Animagus. Vous allez pouvoir vous transformer en l'animal qui sommeille en vous et cette science vous permettra non seulement d'accroître votre force physique mais aussi votre force mentale. Il vous faudra énormément de volonté et de contrôle pour parvenir à vos fins et je ne vous le cache pas, une d'entre vous risque que d'y parvenir avant les autres. 

Hermione sourit faiblement mais ne leva pas les yeux pour autant.

- Vous allez tout d'abord fermer les yeux et répéter après moi. Lentement vous allez vous concentrer sur ces paroles pour n'avoir que cela en tête. Lorsque vous verrez l'animal, vous vous réveillerez, car vous risquez d'entrer en transe et ça peut durer longtemps, plus d'une heure. Est-ce que certains d'entre vous on peur ? 

Ron et Harry se regardèrent nerveusement et secouèrent la tête.

- Bien, répétez après moi. Biensciencé Animagi. 

- Biensciencé Animagi, dirent les quatre en cœur

- D'accord, fermez les yeux, asseyez-vous en indien, c'est bien. Placez vos mains en prière et votre baguette magique en direction opposé de votre cœur. C'est bien. Lorsque vous vous réveillerez vous écrirez le nom de votre animal sur un bout de papier. Vous êtes prêt ? Vous pouvez commencer.

Les quatre adolescents commencèrent à réciter leur formule et Hermione fut la première à entrer en transe. Elle devint muette et sembla réfléchir et se concentrer. Harry fut le second et il commença à réciter plein de formules bizarres. Ron fut après et il ses balança d'avant en arrière avec un sourire si stupide que Sirius dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ensuite Emma sembla chantonner quelque chose. Après plus de une heure et quart de patience inouïe Sirius put voir les animaux de chacun. S'ils réussissaient à se transformer, Hermione serait un chaton gris, Emma un ours, Ron un hibou et Harry un tigre blanc. 

- Hermione, tu seras un chaton gris. Attends de voir ce que le livre dit… Ah ! Voilà. Chat… chaton… Le chaton est un animal qui représente une personne sérieuse et responsable, très intelligente mais qui contrairement au chat adulte n'est pas vraiment sévère et n'a pas trop de problèmes à transgresser les règlements.

Hermione eut un air scandalisée puis sourit franchement ce qui réconforta les autres. Selon leurs animaux, Emma était passive mais sous le coup de la colère pouvait devenir une terreur. Ron était loyal, serviable et courageux bien que susceptible. 

- Tigre blanc… ah ! Harry tu es quelqu'un qu'on a marqué d'un signe et tu fais tout pour échapper à cela. Tu es courageux, déterminé et tu as beaucoup d'influence sur nos vies… et bien. 

Harry sourit. Oui, tout cela était vrai. Après la séance, Sirius descendit en bas et se rappela qu'il n'avait toujours pas montré à Hermione la pièce qu'elle désirait voir.

- Venez, dit-il en entraînant les adolescents.

Il ouvrit les deux grandes portes et tira tous les rideaux de la pièce qui était… une immense bibliothèque (pour ceux qui on vu la belle et la bête de Walt Disney et bien…^_^) ! Hermione entra et crut rêver.

- Wow, s'exclama Harry qui pourtant n'était pas un grand lecteur, ça me donne envie de lire !

- C'est magnifique, murmura Hermione

- Comment peut-on avoir autant de livres ? demanda Emma, Tout ça doit valoir une fortune.

- Cela vient de mes parents qui les ont eut de leur parents qui les ont eut de leur parents etc. Il y a ceux de la famille de Alicia. C'est une tradition chez les sorciers.

- C'est vrai, approuva Ron, mais nous n'avons pas autant de livres chez nous !

- Nous étions enfants uniques moi et Alicia. Mes parents aussi et ceux de Alicia aussi et… toute cette section, dit-il en pointant une section plus petite sur des étagères vertes, appartenait à votre père et à votre mère.

Les yeux de Hermione pétillaient, ce qui faisait plaisir à voir.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-elle

- Vous passez tout le temps que vous voulez ici. Après Noël, votre entraînement en tant qu'Animagus commencera pour vrai. En attendant amusez-vous.

Hermione passa toute la journée à la bibliothèque et elle ne faisait pas que regarder, elle semblait vraiment fouiller pour quelque chose. Et toute la journée, elle garda l'œuf argenté avec elle. L'œuf à la devinette comme l'avait appelé Ron.

Le soir venu, Sirius demanda à ce que le lendemain tout le monde mette une robe de sorcier, ils auraient de la visite. 

Harry entra dans sa chambre et dès qu'il fut couché, il s'endormit.

__

- Peter, mon loyal serviteur. Tu sais où se trouvent ces Potter non ?

Le jeune homme blond et légèrement grassouillet hésita.

- Oui… oui maître, répondit-il la tête toujours baissée, je suis le gardien de leur secret.

- Alors, dit moi où ils sont et tu seras fortement récompensé.

Le blondinet hésita. Il n'osa pas lever la tête de peur de croiser le regard de cet être ignoble. Il avait promis de se laisser mourir plutôt que dévoiler leur secret. Il avait promis !

- Si tu refuses par contre, dit le seigneur des ténèbres en levant sa baguette

- Non… non, balbutia-t-il, Ils sont à Godric Hollow.

- Pitoyable. Tu es pitoyable mon cher Peter. Tu trahis tes meilleurs amis, ceux qui t'ont donné tout ce que tu as maintenant, ceux qui t'ont aidé à te sortir du pétrin où tu étais en sortant du collège. Tu les trahis sous la première menace… pitoyable. J'espère que tu ne feras jamais cela de mon côté…

- Non maître, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Dès que son maître fut partit il se mit à pleurer et s'écroula sur le sol.

Lily entra dans sa maison avec un étrange nœud à l'estomac. 

- James ?

Celui-ci arriva avec Harry dans les bras.

- Lily ? Ça va ?

- Non, je ne me sent pas très bien.

James déposa Harry dans sa chaise haute et s'approcha de son épouse.

- C'est le bébé ?

- Non… enfin peut-être mais, je sens quelque chose qui… je crois que Peter nous a trahis. 

- Voyons Lily, Peter ne ferait jamais ça, il a promis.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit et tous deux entendirent une cape frôler le sol. Un rire glacé se fit entendre.

- C'est lui… murmura James avec une profonde expression de colère sur son visage, Lily vas-t'en.

- Mais…

- Prends Harry et sauve-toi ! Tout de suite ! Je vais le retenir.

Lily prit son enfant et sortit de la maison par la porte arrière en courant. C'était Halloween, et elle sentait que son autre enfant allait arriver bientôt, elle ne courut donc pas bien loin. Épuisée, elle s'écroula sur le sol et s'accota sur un arbre. Elle entendit un cri déchirant provenant de sa maison. Son mari était mort. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, non. Elle essaya une dernière fois mais retomba. Elle déposa Harry derrière elle et fit fasse à Voldemort essayant de retenir ses larmes.

- J'aime bien vous voir pleurer Lily… et chaque mort me rapproche de vous. Je vous avais pourtant prévenu, mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir écouté ? Caroline, Mathieu, votre mari et maintenant votre fils ? Vous auriez dû me rejoindre plus tôt…

- Non, non pas Harry.

- Rejoins-moi, je sais que tu en as le potentiel, tu es plus puissante que tu ne le crois.

- Laissez-nous, gémit-elle en plaçant une main sur son ventre

Voldemort fronça les sourcils et se mit dans une colère terrible.

- Pousse-toi !

- Non laissez Harry.

- Pousse-toi idiote !!

- Non !!

- Non ! NON !!

- Harry ! Réveille-toi ! Hurla Emma

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut et sa cicatrice se mit à lui brûler énormément. Il plaça ses mains contre son front et se mit à gémir essayant de retenir ses cris.

- Harry ! Harry ! cria Emma en pleurant

Sirius entra en trombe dans la pièce suivit de Alicia. Sirius enleva les mains de Harry qui était sur son front et il remarquèrent avec stupéfaction que sa cicatrice était devenue noire et elle semblait être formée de cendres. Hermione et Ron entrèrent à ce moment.

- Hermione ! cria Sirius pour couvrir les pleurs d'Emma qui c'était réfugiée dans les bras de Mlle. Soleil et les gémissement d'Harry, va chercher Léony et demande-lui d'apporter du Cystémos ! Vite !

Hermione hocha la tête et partit en courant. Quelques secondes plus tard, Léony apparue par magie dans la chambre et tendit une fiole à Sirius. Celui déposa quelques gouttes sur le front de Harry et sa cicatrice reprit sa forme originelle. Il cessa de gémir et sa respiration commença à reprendre un rythme normal. Emma cessa de pleurer.

- Ma tête, grommela-t-il

Il s'assit dans son lit et ouvrit ses yeux avec difficulté.

- C'était quoi ce produit ?

- C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a donné. Rogue l'utilise pour calmer ses douleurs lorsque sa cicatrice le brûle. Il a pensé que ça t'aiderais peut-être.

- Il a bien pensé. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda un Ron complètement livide

- Peter lorsqu'il était plus jeune et mes parents en train de se faire tuer, dit-il lugubrement, mais, (il se tourna vers Hermione qui venait d'entrer) ça peut peut-être nous aider à trouver la devinette de l'œuf. Avant de la tuer, Voldemort (Ron, Alicia, Emma et Hermione frissonnèrent) a dit à ma mère que chaque fois qu'il avait tuer quelqu'un de son entourage, ça les avait rapprocher. 

- Ça veut dire que… que Viktor a été tué comme pour avertir… que Voldemort était plus proche de nous ? s'étrangla Hermione 

- Oui, murmura Harry, je suis désolé.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Sirius

Ron expliqua l'histoire de l'œuf à la devinette. Après tout cela, plus personne n'avait sommeil et de toute façon, il était six heures du matin. Hermione décida d'écrire à Rachel pour leur faire part de leur découverte et en même temps pour lui envoyer son cadeau de Noël. Et Harry posta aussi un cadeau… à Cho.

Après tout, on était le 24 !

Le soir venu, cet incident était oublié et tout le monde était en robe de sorcier. Emma en avait une rose avec des bordures d'or au manches et au col qui était légèrement décolleté et Harry avait une robe verte très classique. Hermione et Alicia avait toutes deux une robe bleu clair elles aussi très classique aussi sauf que Hermione était un peu décolleté. Ron et Sirius quant à eux avait des robes rouges.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Harry se précipita pour ouvrir, faisant la course contre sa sœur. Il ouvrit et…

- Hagrid !! Professeur Lupin !!

- Bonjour, fit Hagrid, Sirius nous a invité et j'ai voulu me faire pardonné de l'avoir crut coupable alors…

Il se tassa de la porte, et Harry put entrevoir une moto noire, flamboyante et presque neuve. Sirius arriva et il eut une expression de grand bonheur.

- Hagrid ! Vous l'avez réparé ! Et vous l'avez nettoyée ! 

- Oh, vous savez, dit-il en rougissant, Remus m'a aidé. 

- Mais entrez donc, il doit faire moins 40 dehors…

- Attendons-nous quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Remus une fois à l'intérieur

- Oui, nous attendons Arabella Figg et Jason et Katherine Figg.

Harry figea.

- A… Arabella Figg ? répéta-t-il

- Oui, je crois que tu la connais, dit Sirius en souriant, Jason est le fils de madame Figg et Katherine est la femme de Jason. Je crois qu'ils ont un fils mais il doit bien avoir 20 ans.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à tout cela que trois gens firent apparition dans le salon. Il reconnu Mme. Figg.

- Bonjour Sirius, dit-elle, Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. J'avais peur que ces imbéciles du ministère n'attrape jamais ce petit gros.

- Pettigrow, tante Arabella, Pettigrow

- C'est bien ça que j'ai dit. Tu te souviens sûrement de ton cousin Jason et de sa femme Katherine ?

- Bien sûr ! fit-il en prenant Jason dans ses bras et en embrassant Katherine sur la joue, Et vous, vous vous souvenez bien sûr d'Alicia, ma femme.

Harry assista aux retrouvailles sans dire un mot mais il échangea des regards éberlués avec Ron, Hermione et Emma. Finalement, Arabella se tourna vers lui.

- Ahhh, Harry Potter. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. La dernière fois tu devais avoir huit ans…

- Dix, corrigea Harry

- Je vois que même si les apparences sont trompeuses, tu n'as pas changé, dit-elle en souriant, tu as grandi et tes pouvoirs… oui, je les sens plus mûrs et plus contrôlés. Mais tu restes le même… comme ton père.

Il y eut un court silence.

- Alors… vous êtes la tante de Sirius ?

- Oui. J'avais pour mission de veiller sur toi lorsque tu étais à Privet Drive. Et qui sont ces jeunes gens qui t'accompagne ?

- Oh, voici, Ron et Hermione, mes meilleurs amis (ceux-ci dirent une faible " bonjour " assez poli) et ma sœur, Emma.

- C'est donc toi l'enfant espoir dont on parlait tant dans les journaux. 

Ce fut de loin, le plus beau Noël que Harry eut vécu. Il reçut plein de cadeaux et en donna également beaucoup. Il parla beaucoup avec Remus qui le félicita de ses progrès en DCFM et Hagrid se réjouissait que les Brijzex des élèves de cinquièmes aillent aussi bien. Les Brijzex étaient des créatures qui ressemblaient à des lion mais ils étaient bleu et leur crinière pouvait être de n'importe quelle couleur. Rendu à la maturité, ces créatures pouvaient être de très bons " chien de garde " et Hagrid les faisait élever par les élèves pour les vendre aux gens qui en voulaient. Et par les temps qui couraient, Poudlard se ferait sûrement beaucoup d'argent avec cela. 

Puis Katherine se mit à parler de la démission de Rita Skeeter, ce qui fit sourire Hermione, Ron et Harry.

Vers une heure, Emma s'était endormie sur le canapé et les trois autres adolescents tombaient de sommeil. Ils s'était gavés de toute sorte de nourriture et ils n'arrivaient plus à tenir debout. Surtout qu'Hagrid avait quand même bu plusieurs verres.

Sirius proposa aux adolescents d'aller ce coucher lorsqu'on cogna à la porte et qu'un cri retentit.

Harry était coucher sur le sol, les mains plaqués sur son front. Tout le monde était maintenant bien éveillé. Remus se leva.

- Je vais aller ouvrir, dit-il, tenez-vous prêts.

- Ça risque que d'être un mangemort ! s'écria Ron pour couvrir les cris de Harry soutenus par Sirius et Hagrid

- C'est bien pour cela que je vous dit de vous tenir prêts.

Remus s'approcha de la porte baguette en main et il poussa la porte avec prudence. Harry cessa d'avoir mal à ce moment-là. Enfin, il avait _moins_ mal.

Une femme mal habillée pour le froid infernal qui régnait dehors se tenait devant la porte. Ses lèvres, ses mains et ses pieds étaient bleus. Elle tenait un enfant dans ses bras et celui-ci dormait. 

- Je désire voir Harry Potter, murmura la jeune femme 

Remus ses tourna vers Sirius qui lui fit oui de la tête.

- Entrez.

La jeune femme rousse entra et s'approcha du groupe. Elle déposa son fils sur le sol et s'approcha du feu. Elle resta silencieuse. Harry essaya de s'approcher du jeune garçon mais il sentit sa cicatrice recommencer à le brûler. Le petit garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans et il avait les cheveux blonds. Après quelques secondes, Alicia arriva avec des couvertures qu'elle était aller chercher et Léony arriva avec une tasse fumante.

- Merci, dit la jeune femme.

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

- Vous vous êtes sans doute rendu compte que mon fils vous donnait des douleurs atroces. 

- Oui.

- Je suis désolée de gâcher votre réveillon, continua-t-elle, mais il ne s'agit pas seulement de mon fils. Je dois vous avertir, monsieur Potter qu'un grand danger rôde dans les parages.

- Si vous commenciez par le début, proposa Remus

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Je m'appelle Arielle et mon fils c'est Arnaud. Nous n'avons jamais vécu avec beaucoup d'argent mais nous arrivions tout de même à survivre… enfin, jusqu'à récemment. Son père est mort et il a commencé à être prit d'un mal étrange. Selon le sage de notre village, il est le premier d'une longue liste qui pourrait faire bien des ravages. Et ce mal n'a pas été lancé par n'importe qui. 

Les autres s'échangèrent des regards sceptiques. Seuls Remus et Alicia semblaient la croire.

- Mon mari, Dennis, était un mangemort… Moi aussi je dois l'avouer, mais nous avons voulu quitter notre maître ! dit-elle précipitamment en voyant l'air scandalisé de ses interlocuteurs, Il n'a pas accepté. Il a tué mon mari et rendu mon fils très malade. Oh je vous en pris monsieur Potter, vous devez l'aider ! supplia Arielle, Vous seul pouvez trouver la fleur qui le guérira. En cas contraire il mourra et deux personnes de plus seront contaminées.

- Comment cela ?

- Chaque fois qu'une victime de ce sort meure, expliqua Arielle, deux autres sont contaminées. Et bientôt…

- Le Sortilège de la Mort Transmise… murmura Emma… c'est un SMT… (un brin d'humour noir ici… bon ok, chuis nulle) 

- Oui, exact. 

Harry se tourna vers Sirius qui fit non de la tête. 

- Non, Harry, cette femme était une mangemorte ! Que son fils meure, ça lui apprendra !

- Mais deux autres innocents mourront ! fit Hermione

Sirius fronça les sourcils et soupira. 

- Elle est où cette fleur ? grommela-t-il

*~*~*~*

Voici un petit délire de fin de chapitre qui est réellement arrivé (à part pour l'arrivée de Sirius Black). Kyra est une de mes amies à l'école. 

Andra est à la table de la café, et à la place de réviser pour ses examens d'étape en tant que petite élève modèle, elle lit une fanfiction ! Et oui, c'est la fanfiction de Malissandre, Harry Potter et le manoir des ombres, qui l'a détourné du droit chemin ! Arrive Kyra qui s'assied à côté d'elle.

Kyra: J'ai fini de lire ton neuvième chapitre ! Euh… c'est ton dixième ?!

Andra: Non, c'est pas ma fic. C'est celle de Malissandre.

Kyra: Passe ! Je vais faire mes donneurs-receveurs dessus pour me pratiquer au test de Français. 

La jeune fille prend la fic mais elle aussi est détournée du droit chemin et au lieu de se pratiquer, elle mord à l'histoire et ne peut plus s'en détacher ! Oh non ! Vade retro Satana !

Sirius: Mesdemoiselles, ne devriez-vous pas étudiez au lieu de lire cette fic ?

Andra: Monsieur Black !!! Que faites-vous ici ? Vous êtes sortit du livre !!! Mais comment JKR va-t-elle écrire la suite !?

Sirius: Du calme, j'ai juste un message à passer à l'intercom !

Andra et Kyra se regardent et essaient de rester sans émotions même si elle sont submergés par toutes sorte de choses comme l'admiration, la joie et etc.

Intercom: Message d'interêt général ! Dans votre prochain Chapitre de Harry Potter et la théorie du ying-yang…

Harry devra retrouver une fleur au sommet d'un montagne et il sera accompagné de Arabella, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid Hermione, Ron et Emma.

Il utilisera la boule conductrice qu'Hermione lui a donné à sa fête.

Le fourchelang lui sera bien utile.

Arielle a dit qu'elle n'était plus avec Voldemort, mais est-ce réellement le cas ?

Hermione va-t-elle se remettre de la mort de Victor ou est-ce qu'elle va mal tourner ?

Et enfin, le titre va avoir rapport à l'histoire !!!

Ne manquez pas votre prochain épisode de Dans une galaxie près de chez vous…. Euh Hihi… je suis fatiguée et écoeurée des exams ! Je suis désolée de cette débilité profonde mais y fallait que ça sorte… ouf !

Oh, je sais que ce chapitre a pas Rapport mais il est malheureusement utile ! J'le trouve pas super mais quand même ! Review plizzzz !

Et merci à tout mes reviewer ! Miciiiiiii beaucoup !!

****

Emrah Potter et Pharianneh : Merci beaucoup de vos encouragements !!

****

Hermione: Dsl, pour ce chapitre-ci et le prochain, y'aura pas beaucoup de Cho/Harry mais ça sera pas long !

****

Malissandre: Héhé, Merci et je crois que t'as cru remarquer dans mon délire de fin de page que mon amie a bien aimer ta fic ^_^ Merci pour tes encouragements !!!!


	11. La fleur de Kristeïl

Chapitre 11. La fleur de Kristeïl

Le lendemain, Harry se leva à six heures. Il avait eut seulement quatre heure de sommeil mais à huit heures, lui, sa sœur, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, Remus et Mme. Figg iraient à la recherche de la fleur avec l'aide de la boule conductrice qu'Hermione lui avait donné à sa fête. 

Il se doucha, s'habilla et avant de descendre manger, il regarda les cadeaux qu'il avait eut la veille. Il avait eut un livre constitué seulement de poster de toutes sortes; joueurs de quidditch, chanteurs, chanteuses, groupe de musique et autres sorciers célèbres. Il afficha la photo de Dumbledore, celle de Nicolas Flamel et sa femme, celle de Victor Krum (avec un pincement au cœur en repensant à sa mort) et celle de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley. Puis, il accrocha l'horloge magique qu'il avait reçu même s'il ne comprenait pas bien comment elle fonctionnait. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir de sa commode où il trouva que deux livres; L'album photos que Hagrid lui avait donné en première année et les journal intime de sa mère. Il y mit la carte du maraudeur qu'il avait retrouvé, et ses autres cadeaux. Il avait reçu une série de bande dessinée intitulée Les aventures de Mordigus l'Animagus et un vif d'argent. Le vif d'argent était comme un vif d'or mais seulement pour se pratiquer. Il suffisait de le rappeler pour qu'il revienne. 

Ensuite, il regarda sur sa commode avant d'y déposer sa nouvelle RITM (Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique). Il y avait Anna, sa fée chercheuse et ses trois figurine mais aucune trace de sa boule conductrice. Il éveilla Anna et lui demanda de l'aide. Trente seconde plus tard, il avait ce qu'il désirait. Il l'a déposa sur son socle et commença à descendre.

Rendu à la cuisine, il trouva une lettre adressée à son nom. Il ouvrit sa lettre qui venait de Poudlard.

__

Cher Mr. Potter,

Veuillez prendre note que le Poudlard express partira à onze heures le 5 janvier. Vous devrez prendre note que le train partira de la voie 9 ¾ à la gare de King Cross.

Aussi, en tant que capitaine et attrapeur de votre équipe de quidditch, nous devons vous avertir que cette année chaque équipe de l'école se fera prendre en photo pour les élèves de l'école. Ceux-ci pourront se les procurer sous forme de poster. Vous vous présenterez au stade le 15 janvier.

Merci de votre attention,

Professeur McGonagall. 

Harry regarda la lettre qu'avait reçu Ron et qui contenait à peu près la même chose.

Hermione grimaça en recevant la sienne. Elle lut à voix haute;

Vu les circonstances et votre poste de préfet, chaque soir vous devrez veiller plus que sérieusement à ce que tous les élèves soit dans leur dortoir à 21 :00 et que aucun n'en sorte avant six heures le matin. 

- Oh non ! protesta Ron, Tu ne vas quand même pas nous dénoncer lors de nos sortie nocturnes ? 

- Je crois bien que oui Ron. 

- Non mais tu es folle ! Pour une fois qu'on avait une espionne parmi les autorités ! 

- Je ne suis pas une espionne ! fit Hermione scandalisée

- Ton manque de subtilité est affligeant, soupira Ron

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?!

- Je t'en pris Hermione… C'est toi qui nous a incité à sortir à minuit l'autre fois bien que tu étais préfète. 

- C'était une urgence !

Harry décida de se concentrer sur son bol de céréales plutôt que sur la chicane quotidienne Ron/Hermione. Emma semblait les regarder avec amusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura Harry à sa sœur

- Tu ne trouve pas qu'ils forment un beau couple ?

Harry leva la tête et sourit. Oui, Hermione et Ron formaient un beau couple, mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus qu'il dut partir avec les autres. Il courut prendre sa boule conductrice. Alicia, Katherine et Jason resteraient avec Arielle et Arnaud.

Harry plaça la boule conductrice dans sa paume et inspira. 

- Montre nous le chemin pour trouver la fleur de Kristeïl, sur la montagne aux écailles. 

La boule verte s'éleva et partit en direction de la grande colline qu'on pouvait voir de la maison à Sirius. 

~*~*~*~

Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils marchaient lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la colline. Ils s'assirent pour manger quelque chose. Ils reprirent leur route mais Arabella ne put pas tenir plus longtemps. Elle transplana jusque chez Sirius mais lorsqu'elle arriva, elle trouva la maison bien calme… trop calme. 

- Jason ? Alicia ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Elle avança dans la salle de bal et arriva dans le salon où un homme assez grand et musclé l'attendait. 

- Bonjour madame, il était temps que quelqu'un arrive, je commençait à m'ennuyer. J'ai déjà capturé ce couple de jeune gens et cette Inca. Le maître m'a malheureusement demandé de les laisser en vie pour pouvoir s'amuser avec le petit Potter.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Daniel Delly, fidèle mangemort. Vous aller devoir vous absenter durant quelques instants ma chère…

Mme. Figg sortit sa baguette magique et l'homme éclata de rire. Lui même sortit sa baguette.

- Stupéfix !

La vieille femme s'écroula sur le sol…

***

- Il y a une petite entrée, dit Hagrid, mais seuls les enfants pourront passer. Sirius et Remus vous serez trop gros, moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Sirius morphosa en chien.

- Si j'ai bien compris tu veux les accompagner ? fit Rémus

Le chien noir hocha la tête.

- Bon comme tu voudras…

Hagrid prit le chien noir et le porta à bout de bras et l'enfouit dans la petite caverne. Il prit ensuite les adolescents tour à tour qui durent marcher à quatre pattes pour faire le chemin dans l'étroite caverne.

- Si on ne revient pas dans disons… deux heures, vous pourrez paniquer, dit Harry à Rémus et Hagrid avant de partir à la suite des quatre autres.

- D'accord ! Bonne chance ! souhaita Rémus

Ils ne rampèrent pas longtemps. Après quelques minutes, Hermione poussa un cri.

- Attention ! cria-t-elle, C'est un serpent à sonnette !

- Harry fait quelque chose ! dit Ron

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi moi !?

- TU ES FOU OU QUOI ! TU ES FOURCHELANG !!

- Ah, c'est vrai !

Il chercha le serpent des yeux.

- Arrête ! hurla-t-il au serpent qui allait mordre Hermione

- Un fourchelang ? dit le serpent étonné, Que faites-vous ici monsieur ?

- Nous recherchons la fleur de Kristeïl. Savez-vous où nous pouvons la trouver ?

- Hum… mon père pourra répondre à cela… Mais avant enlever cette boule fluorescente, fit le serpent en montrant la boule conductrice de sa tête, Je n'aime pas la lumière.

Harry la prit et sortit de la caverne. Il la donna à Hagrid, expliqua ce qu'il se passait et revint sur ses pas. Le serpent les conduisit jusqu'à l'extérieur. 

Lorsque tous furent sortis de la caverne qui débouchait dans un espèce de cratère et que Sirius eut retrouvé son apparence humaine, Emma se pencha vers Harry.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais Fourchelang !

- Je sais… je n'aime pas vraiment cela non plus et… oh là…

Le père du petit serpent venait d'arriver, et il était deux fois plus gros qu'un basilic. 

- Humain, siffla-t-il en se penchant vers Harry, selon les dire de mon fils tu es un des miens, mais cela reste à voir… montre moi donc ton pouvoir.

- Je voudrais trouver la fleur de Kristeïl, répondit Harry mal à l'aise

Plusieurs serpents sortirent de leur cachette.

- Je comprends pourquoi on appelle cette montagne la montagne aux écailles, souffla Sirius

- C'est donc vrai,

Tu es un malin.

Mais dit moi humain

Pourquoi cherches-tu cet attrait ?

Harry décida de lui aussi parle en rime.

- Une de mes amie

Est dans une bien triste situation.

Et pour sauver son garçon,

Je lui ait dit que je rapporterais ceci. 

Le serpent sourit avec ses yeux. 

- Seule une personne envoyée

Pourra toucher ce signe d'immortalité

Seule une personne au grand cœur,

Pourra obtenir cette fleur,

Seule la personne qui sera des nôtres,

Pourra de cette rose être l'hôte.

Jusqu'à maintenant, tu as répondu à ces restrictions.

Laisse-moi t'en poser une dernière, mon garçon.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je suis formé de deux éléments,

Mon premier est utile aux archers,

Mon second est orné du soleil et de la lune

Avec ces indices, mon tout n'est pas compliqué à comprendre

Mais prouve moi que tu n'es pas n'importe qui. *****

Harry ne réfléchit pas longtemps.

- Arc-en-ciel, siffla-t-il en fourchelang

Le serpent hocha la tête et s'inclina. Harry se tourna vers ses amis.

- Il va nous conduire jusqu'à la fleur, dit-il à ses amis 

Il embarqua à cheval sur l'énorme reptile et ses amis le suivirent peu rassurés. L'animal se mit en route et ils durent s'accrocher à ses écailles pour ne pas tomber. Après trois minutes de route, le serpent s'arrêta.

- Bonne chance, humain

Et fait attention aux esprits malins. 

Je sais ce que tu réprésente aux yeux des tiens.

Je ne voudrais pas te retrouver dans le pétrin.

- Merci !

Le serpent disparu et il sentit une main sur son épaule il se retourna et vit pourquoi les autres avaient un air émerveillé.

Ils se tenaient tous devant une chute d'eau assez large qui tombait dans un lac d'où s'échappait de la vapeur. Autour de la chute et du lac de l'herbe verte étrangement bien coupée dansait au murmure du vent, car il murmurait. En fait, on aurait dit que l'air emportait avec lui une chanson douce et lente. Emma s'avança et un rayon de soleil lui tomba dessus faisant ressortir ses mèches rousses. Elle plissa les yeux et recula. 

- La fleur est en arrière de la chute Harry.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Sûre et certaine ! Je le jure sur ma condition de Gryffondor !

Hermione fronça les sourcils et pointa la poitrine de Harry. Sous son t-shirt son médaillon s'était mit à briller. Il le sortit et constata que la partie blanche était devenue or et la partie noire argent. 

- Qui t'a donné ça ? fit Sirius

- Euh… Alicia. 

- Quoi ? Ma Alicia ?

- Oui, dit Harry en se retenant de rire devant l'expression étonnée de Sirius

- C'est un médaillon extrêmement puissant, il permet même de ressusciter les morts…

Harry arrêta de bouger.

- Ça veut dire que mes parents pourraient…

- Non Harry… À moins que tu aie un homme et une femme de leur âge à sacrifier… et énormément de puissance pour nourrir ce médaillon. Comme son nom l'indique, tu peux faire n'importe quoi avec ce médaillon à la condition que ça ne brise pas l'équilibre parfait. Et je vais te dire ce que Dumbledore m'a dit un jour; Beaucoup de gens morts devraient être en vie et beaucoup de gens en vie devraient être morts à l'heure qu'il est mais si le destin en a décidé ainsi, il vaut mieux le laisser agir car sinon, les choses risque d'être pires qu'elles ne l'ont jamais étés.

Harry baissa les yeux en sachant pertinemment que Sirius avait raison. Mais pour l'instant, il ne comprenait pas à quoi lui servirait son médaillon.

- Pour l'instant, déclara Sirius comme s'il lisait dans les pensées du jeune garçon, il va te permettre de récupérer la fleur de l'immortalité. Regarde. 

Sirius s'avança et à peine avait-il mit le bout du pied dans l'eau qu'il fut propulsé en arrière. Il tituba mais resta debout. 

- Co… comment tu connaissais tout ça à propos de la fleur ? demanda Harry étonné, Quand Arielle en a parler tu semblait ne pas la connaître. 

- Grâce à Alicia. C'est elle qui m'a informé de tout cela avant qu'on parte. Elle m'a dit que tu pourrais passer mais elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. Maintenant je comprend, ce médaillon va t'aider.

- D'accord. Alors, je dois traverser ce petit Lac et aller derrière la chute pour pouvoir récupérer la fleur.

Son parrain hocha la tête. Harry avança et rendu au lac il arriva à marcher sur l'eau sans problèmes. En fait, il ramena la fleur sans même s'être mouillé. 

- Vous croyez qu'elle repoussera ? demanda Hermione 

- Je l'espère pour elle, répondit Ron, mais on ferait mieux de s'en aller, le temps semble se couvrir.

Ils repartirent par où ils étaient venus. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent où Remus et Hagrid les attendaient, il était 14 :00. Et rendu à la maison de Sirius ils en était 17… 

Harry regarda la fleur mauve, longue et effilée. Elle ressemblait à une rose mais ses pétales était plus longues et plus épaisses. Il commença à avoir un doute, peut-être ne devrait-il pas donner cette fleur à cette femme ? Après tout, c'était la fleur de l'immortalité et elle risquait d'en faire mauvais usage…

Il regarda Ron qui semblait du même avis que lui.

- Tu sais, dit-il, on est pas obligé de lui donner.

- D'autres innocents mourront sinon…

- Allez petit, lui dit Hagrid, ouvre la porte. 

Il ouvrit la porte en poussant un soupir. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, toutes les lumières étaient fermées.

- Alicia ? demanda Sirius, Léony ?

- Je n'aime pas ça, murmura Rémus… Oh non, pas du tout.

- Et avec raison, jeune home… fit une voix.

* * *

- Harry ! Harry ! murmura Hermione paniquée, Réveille-toi ! Tu-Sais-Qui est là !!! 

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentait au front. Elle était moins vive qu'à l'habitude, il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais il arriva à se lever. 

- Et bien et bien et bien… Le fils Potter se réveille enfin. Il était temps ! fit un murmure glacial, Ta petite amie pleure depuis dix bonne minutes. Elle est effrayée je crois…

Il éclata de rire. Harry ne pouvait pas voir son visage dans la pénombre, mais en revanche il entendait clairement Hermione pleurer, accrochée à son bras.

- N'importe qui aurait peur en voyant un être aussi laid que vous, Voldemort, répliqua Harry 

Voldemort cessa de rire et selon ce qu'il entendit il s'était levé.

- Tu as peur toi ? reprit Voldemort de sa voix sourde

Oh oui, il était effrayé.

- Non. 

- Tu te tiens droit, fier et tu essaie de cacher ta peur… C'est bien. Je n'aime pas les pleurnicheurs… ou pleurnicheuses.

Sur ce, Hermione cessa de pleurer et se leva le regard plein de colère.

- Vous avez tuer… Victor, grogna-t-elle les dents serrer et les yeux humides

- Oui ma jolie… et il était comme toi. Il était à genoux et implorait ma pitié… Ce fut juste plus drôle de l'achever.

- Je vais vous …. 

Le seigneur des ténèbres éclata de rire.

- Oh… je crois Monsieur Potter que je ne vous ai pas encore remercié. 

- Q… quoi ?

- Pour la fleur. Voyez-vous, je recherche les éléments qui pourront me donner la puissance absolue. Grâce à vous, j'ai le symbole de l'immortalité. J'ai déjà ce qui représente la pureté; les larmes de phénix et ce qui représenté la vie; la boisson de la vie. Avec tout cela, non seulement j'aurai dépassé le stage d'homme immortel mais plus rien ne pourra m'atteindre tu m'entends ?! RIEN !!! NI MÊME DES IMBÉCILES TELS QUE TOI !!

- Alors, que vous manque-t-il pour obtenir tout cela ? fit Harry en essayant de garder son calme

- Cette stupide théorie, murmura Voldemort en colère, cette stupide théorie… Si j'utilise ces éléments, ils retourneront contre moi, ils sont trop purs. Je dois trouver le médaillon qui me protégera.

Harry essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur. Apparemment, Voldemort n'était pas au courant de la façon qu'il fallait récupérer la fleur.

- Moi je peux vous aider, dit Hermione qui s'était calmée

- Quoi ? Toi, la fidèle Sang-de-Bourbe de Harry Potter tu m'aiderais à causer à causer la perte de ton ami ?

Harry, complètement paniqué, regarda Hermione qui ne lui accorda pas de regard.

- Oui monsieur. 

Voldemort éclata de rire.

- Viens ici petite.

Hermione s'approcha et Harry fit de longs doigts effilés la prendre par le menton. Son regard était dur et ses yeux toujours humides. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient seuls tous les trois et qu'il ne savait pas où il était ni où étaient les autres. Mais cette pensée fila vite, remplacée par la panique de voir Hermione rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres

- Et bien jeune fille, fais tes preuves. Tue ce Potter et tu pourras me rejoindre.

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il fallait une diversion. 

- Une dernière question avant de mourir, dit-il en essayant de rester conscient malgré la douleur qui augmentait, Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas aller chercher cette fleur vous-même ?

- Ce stupide serpent a refusé de me laisser passer. J'ai voulu le tuer mais je me suis tu ne pourrais pas faire le travail à ma place après. C'est si facile avec toi…. Je vous en pris monsieur Potter, mon fils est très malade…

- Et où sont les autres ?

- Je les ai laissés avec Nagini dans une autre pièce. Bien sûr mes fidèles mangemorts avaient envie de les tuer mais Nagini était affamé. Maintenant, Sang-de-bourbe, tue-le, ou fais-toi tuer.

__

- Glaive, murmura Hermione pendant que sa baguette magique se transformait en Glaive

- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi Mionne, fit Harry en serrant sa baguette

- Ça tombe bien, dit-elle en souriant méchamment, Moi non plus. 

Elle se tourna vers " son nouveau maître " et lui planta l'épée dans le cœur. Celui-ci sursauta au coup de la douleur mais il leva ses yeux rouges sang vers la jeune fille.

- Petite idiote ! cracha-t-il, Tu crois peut-être que je suis comme les humains ?! Que je meure avec un simple coup dans le cœur !?

Hermione recula effrayée et leva son glaive qu'elle avait retiré du cœur de Voldemort et le retransforma en baguette, tout comme Harry l'avait déjà fait. Lord Voldemort tituba et disparu.

- Il est mort ? demanda Hermione

- Non. Il est allé rejoindre ses fidèles qui le soigneront… et il reviendra. Plus fâché que jamais.

À ce moment la porte se fit défoncer par des Aurors.

- Déposez votre baguette et… Oh Harry Potter ! Où est passé Vous-Savez-Qui ? Nous avons reçu un appel de votre sœur nous informant de la situation. Vos amis sont en sûreté en bas mais on nous a dit que vous et une amie étaient retenus prisonniers ici.

- Oui, et c'est grâce à Hermione si Voldemort est partit. 

***

Tous les deux refusèrent de dire ce qui s'était passé aux Aurors et aux journalistes mais dès qu'ils furent en paix ils s'empressèrent de le raconter dans les moindres détails à leurs amis. Sirius s'en voulait et Alicia aussi, elle avait peur que le médaillon mette Harry en danger, et c'était le cas, mais au moins, Voldemort serait tranquille pendant plusieurs jours… et plusieurs semaines s'ils étaient chanceux.

Malheureusement cet incident, plus la mort de Victor pour Hermione, avait complètement renfermé les deux jeunes. Ils ne parlaient plus et passaient leur temps à s'entraîner pour devenir des Animagus. Sirius, Alicia et Ron essayèrent de leur parler mais sans succès. Emma tenta sa chance la dernière journée des vacances tandis que Harry et Hermione étaient dans la salle d'entraînement.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en entrant

- Bonjour, murmura Harry

Hermione ne répondit pas. 

- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Et je sais bien que les autres ont essayé de vous parler aussi… Mais je pense que j'en sais une peu plus sur la vie que eux. C'est vrai, mes treize première années de vie j'étais un fantôme, j'ai eut le temps de réfléchir. J'ai espéré vivre tellement de fois. Tu ne t'en ai peut-être pas rendu compte mais j'étais toujours près de toi Harry, attendant que tu me délivre.

Harry et Hermione semblèrent l'écouter plus attentivement. 

- Et ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un meure que toute la terre doit arrêter de tourner. Oui c'est douloureux et je comprends que tu aille envie de pleurer. Alors pleure, mais ne te laisse pas mourir, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu es mieux de continuer à vivre parce qu'il te reste encore trop de chose à voir, à découvrir. Et soit patiente… tu le reverra ton Victor. 

Emma se tourna vers Harry.

- Et ce n'est pas une erreur non plus qui doit faire arrêter la terre. 

- Et si mon erreur coûte la vie de plusieurs personnes ?

- Et bien te renfermer ne les aidera pas à survivre ! Tu es le seul qui peut tuer Voldemort, Rachel te l'a déjà dit. C'est pour cela qu'Hermione n'a pas pu tuer Voldemort. C'est une pression énorme, mais si tu décides de cesser de normalement, si tu décides de cesser d'avoir des contacts avec les autres, il pourra te tuer plus facilement et toi, tu n'auras aucune chance contre lui. J'en sais quelque chose crois moi. Quelqu'un de solitaire n'aura jamais de chance contre lui. Nous pourrons le vaincre seulement si nous nous unissons tous. 

- Tu parles comme Dumbledore, dit Harry en souriant

Emma eut un sourire coupable.

- Il m'a un peu aider à savoir quoi dire.

- Je crois que nous étions dans une mauvaise phase, fit Hermione en souriant, Mais tu as raison. 

Sur ce tous les trois sortirent et allèrent rejoindre Ron qui faisait ses valises pour le retour à l'école. 

***

(*) Ça me tentais pu de faire des rimes alors désolée ! 

Bon, ce chapitre est aussi plate que le dernier mais malheureusement aussi nécessaire ! Dans le prochain chapitre, plus de Cho, plus de Rachel, et un Dumbledore très en colère ! Emma s'engueule avec Rogue et notre trio préféré revit une situation qu'ils ont déjà connu en première année ! C'est leur retour à Poudlard ^_^ ! Review plz !!!!

Et Merci à **_Malissandre_** la seule (bouhou !) qui a reviewer mon dernier chapitre. Ta fic est super bonne, j'ai finit de lire ce que tu as écrit !! Continue !!!


	12. Panique à Poudlard

Chapitre 12. Panique à- Poudlard

Le retour à Poudlard se passa assez bien. Mais Harry ne voyagea pas avec Ron et Hermione cette fois là. Bizarrement, il se trouvait avec Cho. Et quand Hermione décida d'aller voir où il était, elle comprit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester à sa place. Elle revint dans le compartiment et se laissa tomber à côté de Rachel, en face de Ron et Emma.

- Alors où est Harry ?

- Avec Cho, dit-elle, et je ne crois pas qu'ils veulent être dérangés. 

Tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire, espérant ne pas attirer Malefoy qui devait traîner dans les parages… Comme à l'habitude.

Rendu à l'école, ils eurent encore quelques heures de répit avant de recommencer les cours pour de bon.

C'était le lundi matin et pour tout le monde il semblait qu'il y allait avoir une dure journée.

- Vous avez quoi ce matin ? demanda Ron à Ginny et Emma

-Em, fit Ginny en regardant son horaire et mangeant sa toast beaucoup trop beurrée, on commen'che par difination et ench'uite (elle avala son morceau de rôtie) DCFM, botanique, dîner, métamorphose et… oooooh non, cours double de potion. Et vous ?

- Voyons voir. Histoire, divination, enchantements, dîner, potions, soins aux créatures magique et botanique. Aujourd'hui et demain les profs vont nous donner nos projets pour nos B.U.S.E. J'imagine celui du professeur Binns; écrivez dans les moindres détails la vie de Nasal le Nauséabond ou Rogue; fabriquez la potion de polynectar en deux semaines sans aucunes fautes. 

- C'est vrai que dans certaines matières vous avez deux B.U.S.E à passer ?

- Oui… Un projet plus un examen théorique, expliqua Harry, mais ce que je redoute le plus, ce sont les A.S.P.I.C en septième année.

Rachel se mit à rire, mais en se tournant, Harry vit qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui mais qu'elle lisait une lettre.

- C'est une lettre de qui ?

- Jenny, ma meilleure amie. Elle n'arrête pas de me dire comment je suis chanceuse d'être dans la même école que le _beau, le célèbre, l'extraordinaire **Harry Potter**. _

- Mais, bafouilla Harry soudain devenu rouge, elle ne m'a jamais rencontré. 

- Hihi, je vais lui écrire une autre lettre. Veux-tu lui écrire quelque chose ? Elle va faire une crise cardiaque en ouvrant sa lettre.

- Euh… d'accord. 

Rachel tendit sa plume à Harry et leurs mains se frôlèrent. À ce moment là Harry ressentit quelque chose qu'à l'habitude, ne ressentait qu'en présence de Cho. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite, sa respiration s'accélérer et le sang lui monter aux joues. Son regard croisa celui de Rachel et celle-ci devint aussi rouge que lui. Il se dépêcha à enlever sa main et à tourner son regard ailleurs. Il était avec _Cho_ ! Pas avec _Rachel_ ! Il se calma en se disant que c'était la faute de ses hormones. Il prit le parchemin que Rachel lui tendait et écrivit; _À Jenny, qui selon les dire de Rachel, est une personne admirable. Harry Potter._

- Ça va comme ça ?

- Parfait. Elle va être folle de joie. 

Ils se regardèrent timidement et éclatèrent de rire, ce qui soulagea Harry. À ce moment le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

- Ce message s'adresse aux équipes de Quidditchs. Vous avez sûrement reçu une lettre vous indiquant que les photos seraient prises le quinze janvier. À cause d'une malheureuse erreur, elles seront prises aujourd'hui. Si cela pose un problème à qui que ce soit et bien… on ne peut malheureusement pas rien y faire. Les équipes doivent être au stade à quinze heures, tout de suite après les cours. Merci et bonne journée même si je sais comment c'est difficile de reprendre l'école après les vacances…

- Rachel !! Harry !! Ron !! fit Neville en arrivant, Hermione, Dean et Seamus sont déjà partis ! Les cours du prof. Binns commence dans trente secondes !!

Les quatre adolescents se regardèrent affolés et partirent en courant en essayant de ne pas échapper leurs sacs. Rendus à la salle de cours, ils traversèrent le professeur Binns et allèrent s'asseoir aux place qui restaient, tous les Serdaigles étant déjà placés.

- Bon vu que M. Potter et compagnie sont arrivés on va pouvoir commencer le cour. Aujourd'hui vous aller recevoir vos projet pour vos B.U.S.E. Vous aller piger une école dans ce chapeau et vous devrez me remettre toute son histoire avant le premier Juin. Je vais en parler plus après que vous ayez piger. Venez vous mettre en file.

Rachel se mit à rire en voyant son sujet : l'institut des sorcières de Salem. Elle avait passé quatre ans là-bas ! Hermione quant à elle fut déçue. Poudlard ! Elle connaissait déjà tout sur ce sujet et elle aurait voulut avoir un autre sujet. Ron et Harry restèrent de glace… ils ne savaient même pas où se trouvaient leurs écoles ! Ron avait pigé l'Académie de sorcellerie Austral, il en déduit donc qu'elle se trouvait en Australie et Harry avait pigé une école nommée Collège Boréal. Selon Hermione, c'était une école Canadienne.

- Génial, déclara-t-il, Je ne savais même pas qu'il existait une école au Canada !

- Il paraît qu'elle est séparée en deux… Une partie française et l'autre anglaise. 

- Tout pour me compliquer la tâche, se plaint-il 

- Bon, on vous quitte ici. Bon cours de divination.

- Mouais, grommela Ron

En divination, le projet n'était guère plus intéressant. Chacun devrait décrire sa mort en détail, au plus grand plaisir du professeur Trelawney et au plus grand effroi de Lavande et Parvati.

Puis le cours d'enchantement arriva. Le professeur Flitwick les félicita pour leurs progrès en incantation en rimes. 

- Et maintenant pour vos B.U.S.E. J'ai fait des équipes de deux en considérant certains critères et je vous ai mis avec la personne qui pour vous sera la plus difficile à pratiquer la télépathie. Voyons voir. Hermione Granger, vous serez avec Padma Patil. Neville Londubat, avec Lavande Brown, Jonathan Archambault, avec Anthony Sylvestre, Ron Weasley avec Priscilia Deauclair, Harry Potter avec Rachel Summers… 

Pendant que Flitwick expliquait comment procéder, Ron se pencha vers Harry.

- Je suis avec la fille la plus intelligente de l'école ! Même Hermione et Rachel ne lui arrivent pas à la cheville. 

- Oui mais souviens-toi cet hiver… Hermione et Rachel arrivaient à communiquer ensemble… tu te souviens avec la rose ? 

- T'en a de la chance, ça va facile pour toi. 

- Mouais…

Après les explications du professeur, il alla rejoindre Rachel.

- Alors… on va commencer plus proche, ça va être plus facile. À l'examen, on va devoir le faire à 500 m de distance. Euh… il faut se prendre les mains. 

Harry tendit ses mains, rouge comme une pivoine et Rachel y posa délicatement les siennes. Harry sourit.

- Tes mains sont toutes petites comparées aux miennes.

Ils les superposèrent et rirent un peu avant de croiser leurs doigts ensemble. 

- Alors… bégaya Rachel mal à l'aise… tu dois te concentrer sur moi et moi sur toi pour commencer. 

Il hocha la tête et regarda autour et remarqua que tout le monde était déjà en train de se parler par télépathie. Il ferma ses yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur Rachel.

__

*Rachel… Bon d'accord, c'est mon amie rien d'autre… Je suis avec Cho… Non pas Cho, je dois me concentrer sur Rachel… mais c'est seulement pour mes B.U.S.E… Rachel…*

*Harry* ? fit une voix dans sa tête 

__

*Rachel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?*

*Mais espèce d'idiot, dit-elle en riant (pensa-t-elle en fait), _je fais ce que le prof demande.*_

*Ah oui ! C'est vrai. *

Il y eut un silence. 

__

*Tu es inquiet n'est-ce pas ? À cause de moi et… *

Soudain la communication fut coupée par une autre voix.

****

C'est bon, arrêtez la communication.

Harry et Rachel essayèrent de défaire leurs mains mais une force les poussa à rester ensembles.

- Non !! Pas Harry !! _Pas Harry_ !

- Samantha !!! Samantha !! Ne meures pas… Je t'en pris… reste…

****

M. Potter, Mlle. Summers veuillez arrêter la communication.

Une petite fille se pencha vers une autre adolescente.

- Samantha… 

- Rachel ?

- Ne pars pas. Je ne veux pas que…

- Tu es un fourchelang Harry… et c'est très mauvais… enfin, ce n'est pas un bon signe…

****

Oh mon Dieu !! Ils n'arrivent pas à se défaire de leurs liens… Mlle. Granger, aidez-moi. Vous savez comment faire n'est-ce pas ? Vous aussi Mlle. Deauclair ?

Oui monsieur.   
Oui monsieur.

- Rachel ce n'est pas ta faute si elle morte. 

- J'aurais pu la sauver… j'aurais pu… Je ne savais pas qu'elle ne savait pas nager.

**__**

Destructo coalition !

Harry et Rachel furent séparés brutalement et ils revolèrent chacun de leurs côtés. Rachel pleurait et avait du mal à respirer. Harry qui avait vu cette scène tant de fois ne prit pas grand temps à s'en remettre. Il s'approcha de Rachel qui ne s'était pas relevée et qui était assise en petite boule, essuyant ses larmes sur ses genoux. Flitwick fit sortir tout le monde.

- Rachel ? Ça va aller ?

Celle-ci essuya ses larmes et pris la main que lui tendait Harry pour se relever. Elle hocha faiblement la tête et tous deux sortirent. 

Ron et Hermione les attendaient. Hermione serra Rachel dans ses bras et elle recommença à pleurer. 

Au dîner l'atmosphère se calma un peu avec les blague idiote de Ron et en après midi tout sembla aller mieux… enfin pour les cinquième années. 

*~*~*~*~*

- Alors Ginny, questionna Emma pendant qu'elles faisaient leur potion, vas-tu enfin me dire qui est l'élu de ton cœur ?

- Je devrais te tuer. 

- Très drôle. Allez dit ! Ou alors donne moi des devinettes… d'accord, alors il est à Gryffondor ?

- Non.

- Serdaigle ?

- Non. Passe-moi la peau de serpent.

- Tiens… Alors il est à Pouf…

- Mlle. Potter. Mlle. Weasley, moins vingt points à Gryffondor.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Emma, mais pourquoi ?

- À ce que je sache, je ne vous ai pas autoriser à parler. 

- Mais tout le monde parle !

- Ils parlent de leurs potions, pas de leurs amourettes. 

- Qu'est-ce vous en savez ? fit Emma en colère

- Pardon ?

- Vous nous enlever des points seulement pour le plaisir de voir Gryffondor faiblir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Maintenant fermez votre bouche de petite incompétente et asseyez-vous sur votre derrière aérobic et rebondi. 

Emma sera les dents et s'approcha du professeur malgré les protestations de Ginny.

- Vous savez quel est votre problème professeur ? Je crois que vous manquer d'affection. La seule femme que vous n'avez jamais aimé est partie avec votre pire ennemi et a eut deux enfants avec, qui sont aujourd'hui vos élèves. Le pire, c'est que vous avez une dette envers votre pire ennemi, qui se trouve à être mon père. 

- Votre père est mort et votre mère ne valait pas mieux que lui ! Maintenant, petite sotte allez vous asseoir avant que je ne retire cinquante points à Gryffondor… Vous êtes aussi idiote que vos parents et que votre frère. 

- Ça suffit !!! cria-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers Rogue. Elle avait les larmes aux tant elle était frustrée. Vous allez me présenter des excuses tout de suite !! Vous ne retirerai pas de points à ma maison car vos motivations sont infondées. Sinon, j'irai voir le directeur et je lui dirai que vous m'avez insulté devant toute la classe et que vous avez insulté ma famille.

- Qui croira-t-il à votre avis ?

- Nous deux, dit Ginny en se levant.

Tous les élèves se regardèrent choqués. Cette fois Rogue était aller trop loin. Insulter une élève en classe ! La traiter de sotte, d'idiote, insulter ses parents et en plus critiquer son derrière ! 

- Nous trois, dit Colin Criver

- Quatre, fit un autre élève de Gryffondor nommé Cédric O'Brian

- Cinq, fit une élève de Serpentard sous le regard effrayé de Rogue

Bientôt tous le élèves de Gryffondor étaient debout défiant Rogue du regard et trois élèves de Serpentard semblait supporter tout un poids sur leurs épaules à rester debout.

- Bien, fini par dire Rogue d'une voix glaciale, Mlle. Potter, je m'excuse. Asseyez-vous espèce de… de… 

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et la cloche sonna. Emma baissa sa baguette et courut rejoindre Ginny qui se dépêchèrent d'aller rejoindre Harry et Ron. 

*~*~*~*~*

- Et il a fait ses excuses ? fit Harry en se rendant sur le terrain de Quidditch

- Oui ! fit Emma en secouant vigoureusement la tête

Harry se mit à rire.

- J'aurais bien voulu voir ça !

- Ah ! Vous êtes là les Gryffondor !

Un petit homme trapu s'avança vers l'équipe en robes écarlate. 

- Venez… Vous allez embarquer là-dessus ! fit-il en tendant des balais

- Whoa, s'exclama Ron, Ce sont des Wingel 2003 !

Harry empoigna le balai que lui tendait l'homme et l'enfourcha. Il ne remarqua pas vraiment de différence avec son éclair de feu mais n'en dit rien.

- Bon placez-vous le plus haut possible, oui comme ça ! Le capitaine et le gardien en avant. Les trois demoiselles en arrière en triangle. Et les deux jumeaux à côté d'elles… oui, non, toi tu vas là et toi là… C'est ça… souriez !

Il prit des photos près des buts, dans les estrades et à chaque fois il ne lui semblait pas que c'était assez bien. 

Finalement, lorsque tout fut terminé, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rachel, Emma et Ginny repartirent ensemble. Arrivés à la table pour manger, seuls Dean, Seamus et Neville étaient à table. En fait, il y avait du monde juste à la table des Gryffondor. 

- Où sont les autres ? demanda Harry

- Où est la nourriture !! paniqua Ron

- On ne sait pas. On a vu des journalistes entrer avec d'autres gens avec des drôles de créatures. Dumbledore est entré dans une colère épouvantable et il nous a dit de dire à tout le monde qui viendrait manger de rejoindre leur dortoir. Rejoignez votre dortoir. 

Hermione sembla songeuse.

- Pourquoi des journalistes entreraient ici. Avec des animaux ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je n'ai pas aimé ça, fit Neville effrayé, Je me suis sentit comme avec les détraqueurs. J'ai eut envie de me jeter un Doloris.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Seamus, J'ai eut envie de me jeter en bas d'un escalier.

- Et moi de me poignarder… Ça ressemblait à des marmottes. 

- Des Griouls, murmura Rachel, On ferait mieux d'aller dans nos dortoirs. Ces monstres nous font revivre nos pires cauchemars… les pires choses qu'on ai jamais vécu.

Ils repartirent en laissant les trois garçons malchanceux et se rendirent à leurs dortoir. Avant de passer devant le portrait de la grosse dame, ils entendirent des voix. 

- Vous avez laisser un Grioul s'échapper !! fit une voix très en colère qui pourtant ne criait pas

- Monsieur, nous allons le rattraper, fit une voix plus faible

- Vous êtes mieux ! Sinon je vous fais jeter à Azkaban !!

Les adolescents entrèrent dans leur salle commune et Hermione s'adressa aux autres. 

- J'espère que vous avez écouter Mlle. Soleil (ou plutôt, Mme. Black) quand elle parlait du Spero Patronum. Toi Harry tu sais déjà comment faire alors il va falloir que tu fasses allez tes méninges.

- On part à sa poursuite. Mlle. L'espionne-Préfète ? demanda Ron

- Ron, je ne suis pas une espionne !

- Hé, c'est pas agent double qui est écrit sur ton badge de préfète ?

- Tais-toi ! ordonna Hermione, Sinon je dis à McGonagall que tu as brisé une fenêtre de la commune.

- Quelle fenêtre ?

- Celle que je vais briser si tu continues.

- Bien caporal !!

- On va sortir…

Mais à ce moment, un cri retentit du dortoir des filles. Ils accoururent et s'aperçurent qu'ils n'auraient pas à courir bien loin pour trouver le Grioul. Une élève de première année était à la fenêtre et s'apprêtait à sauter. Rachel couru et la prit dans ses bras et elles tombèrent toutes deux à côté de l'animal. 

__

- Spero Patronum ! cria Harry en pensant au bonheur qu'il avait ressentit quand il était parti vivre avec son parrain 

Son Patronus de la forme d'un cerf sortit de sa baguette et pourchassa l'animal qui sortit en courant. Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent en le poursuivant. En chemin ils rencontrèrent McGonagall qui fit un Patronus de la forme d'un hibou. Celui-ci fondit sur le Grioul et le prit dans ses serres avant de le déposer devant le cerf qui réussit à le contrôler. Bientôt l'animal fut inconscient et les deux Patronus disparurent. Ils étaient dans les toilettes des filles… Celui où le Troll les avait attaqué quatre ans plus tôt. 

- Décidément. Ces toilettes portent malheur, fit Ron, mais… où est Rachel ?

Hermione haussa les épaules puis elle eut une expression horrifiée.

- Elle est tombée juste à côté du Grioul !! Et ensuite, il est resté assez longtemps près d'elle pour lui causer de sérieux dommage !

Les trois adolescents partirent en courant laissant le professeur derrière. Ils retournèrent où Rachel était restée. 

- Rachel !! Rachel !! cria Hermione en entrant dans le dortoir.

- Chut ! fit Harry

Il écouta attentivement. Puis il entendit un bruit de pluie. 

- Bon il pleut maintenant, comment on va entendre si elle pleure !

- Mais Harry, remarqua Ron, il ne pleut pas. 

- Les douches ! cria Hermione

Ils entrèrent dans les douches des filles et virent Rachel étendue dans l'une d'elle qui était ouverte. Ses lèvres étaient bleues et elle était inconsciente. Du sang s'échappait de da tête.

- Oh mon dieu ! Ron va chercher va chercher des couvertures. Harry aide-moi. 

Harry ferma la douche tandis que Hermione s'approcha de Rachel.

- Elle est encore vivante. Mais il va falloir lui enlever sa robe parce qu'elle va geler sinon.

- Mais… mais je ne peux pas…

- Tu le dois ! Aide-moi.

Hermione déboutonna la cape et la robe de Rachel et les enleva tandis qu'Harry veillait à ce que ses bras ne soit pas trop tordu. Ils lui laissèrent ses sous-vêtements et quand Ron arriva avec les couvertures, ils l'enveloppèrent. Ron et Harry la prirent et, guidés par Hermione, ils parcoururent les couloirs sous les regards intrigués des élèves et purent enfin arriver à l'infirmerie.

- Que lui avez-vous fait !! s'exclama Mme. Pomfresh en voyant l'état de Rachel

- Elle s'est noyée dans sa douche, expliqua Ron

Si une vie n'aurait pas été en jeu, ça aurait peut-être été drôle. Mais l'infirmière se mit en colère.

- Je ne tolérerais pas de stupides blagues en cas critique !! Sortez ! Sortez !! dit-elle en fermant les rideaux du lit à baldaquin.

Le temps que Dumbledore chasse les journaliste et leurs Griouls et que tous les élèves (sauf les blessés) soient dans la grande salle, il était sept heures. À la table des Gryffondors, sept élèves manquait à l'appel dont Neville, Ginny et Rachel. Seamus et Dean racontèrent qu'un journaliste s'était approché d'eux avec un Grioul et qu'en voulant prendre la fuite, il avait perdu pied et il s'était cogné la tête contre un coin de table. Et selon Emma, Ginny s'était évanouit en voyant un Grioul. 

Dumbledore se leva soudain et frappa sa cuillère contre son verre pour attirer tous les regards des élèves sur lui. 

- Bon, vous devez vous demandez pourquoi des journalistes sont entrés clandestinement dans l'école avec des Griouls… bien sûr, quelle question idiote. Ils ont voulu publier un article un article sur le retour de Voldemort… En commençant par l'histoire avec messieurs Potter et Digorry. Ils voulaient avoir la confirmation que M. Potter avait bien subit le sortilège de Doloris, les Griouls ne faisant aucun effets sur les gens ayant déjà subi ce sortilège.

Tout le monde commença à chuchoter, ne connaissant pas vraiment la véritable histoire. 

- Et plusieurs élèves ont étés exposés trop longtemps à ces créatures et ils sont maintenant à l'infirmerie. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la plupart d'entre eux n'ont rien de grave.

- Et les autres ? demanda une septième de Poufsouffle

- Si vous faites référence à votre amie Caroline, elle pourra sortir demain, Mlle. Dupuis. Quant à ceux… ou celles, commença le directeur en regardant Hermione, qui sont plus mal en point, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire. Le cas le plus grave devrait s'en sortir d'ici une semaine.

Le professeur McGonagall lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Mais bien sûr Minerva, je n'oublie pas, pour qui me prenez-vous… Bon, passons aux nouvelles réjouissantes. Premièrement, le 15 janvier, les photos ont étés annulées pour laisser la place à une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Et puis, le vendredi 14 février, je vous annonce qu'un bal de St-Valentin sera organisé en l'honneur de… de la St-Valentin. Tous les niveaux seront admis mais les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes devront être en uniformes. 

Des gémissement et des cris indignés se firent alors entendre. 

- Je rigole, je rigole… Voyons, vous devriez pourtant savoir que je ne suis qu'un vieux fou. Mais vous devrez restez dans la salle qu'on vous attirera cependant. Vous verrez bien. Alors, dépêchez-vous de vous trouver un ou une partenaire. J'ai hâte d'y être. Minerva, vous voudrez bien m'accompagner ?

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire et un des préfet en chef tomba de sa chaise. C'est à ce moment que Ron se tourna vers Hermione.

- Tu veux y aller avec moi ? Ne me dit pas que tu es déjà prise c'est impossible. 

Hermione se tourna lentement vers lui, abasourdie. Elle ouvrit la bouche et articula quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit. Finalement, elle hocha la tête. Harry remarqua que tout le monde commençait à demander à d'autres de les accompagner. Il se leva et partit vers la table des Serdaigles. Il s'assit à côté de Cho. 

- Tu vas venir avec moi n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en prenant sa main

Pour toute réponse, elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres auquel il répondit tendrement.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui.

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois…

*~*~*

Voilà, un autre chapitre de fini ! Dans le prochain chapitre, c'est la sortie à pré-au-lard et le bal de la St-Valentin… 

__

Océane Potter: Hiihihi, tu as écrit magnique… mais bon, je sais ben quo cé ça veut dire. Merci !! C'est encourageant !! =_= 

__

Morgane: Pas de problème, c'est pas grave et moi aussi j'ai des problèmes avec le site… Merci pour tes encouragements…

__

Mimi: Merci pour les commentaires et encouragements ! C'est motivant ^______^


	13. Le bal de la StValentin

Chapitre 13. Le bal de la St-Valentin

Tout d'abord, je suis réellement désolée pour le retard. Je vais essayer que ça ne se reproduise plus. Deuxièmement, je voudrais remercier du fond du cœur tous ceux et celles qui on reviewer ^__^

**__**

Pheniamon: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !

**__**

Tania Potter: Merci. Et oui, comme tu vas le constater, Drago joue un rôle dans ma fic ^_^ Le parfait héros Harry plaquer Cho pour Rachel ? Non… mais pourtant… La marque de gel de Drago Malefoy ? Whoa, demande-lui, j'en ai aucune idée ! lol

**__**

Mimi: Malheureusement, il ne se passe rien d'extraordinaire dans le bal… mais j'ai fais de mon mieux.

**__**

Patmol 666: Elle est arrivée enfin !

**__**

Oyne: Je tiens bon, je tiens bon !

**__**

Oceane: Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil ^_^

**__**

Maya & Malissandre: Merci beaucoup de vos encouragements !! Je suis heureuse que vous lisiez ma fic ^_^ Vous êtes super fines ! Ce chapitre est pour vous les filles ^___^ 

__

For Maya and Malissandre. *God bless you* (ça faisait plus formel ^______^) 

C'était le 14 janvier et Rogue s'amusait à torturer ses élèves avant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ils les avaient placés en équipes pour leur B.U.S.E et il s'était bien amusé. Il avait mit Drago avec Hermione pour que celui-ci ait la meilleure note possible même s'il détestait Hermione. Il avait placé Harry avec Crabbe et Ron avec Goyle.

- Bon Crabbe, il va falloir mettre des points aux clair avant de continuer, dit Harry, Je ne t'aime pas et toi non plus, je sais que ton père est un mangemort et tout le monde sait que le pire ennemi de Voldemort, c'est moi. Mais si on veut continuer aller à l'école, si on veut passer en sixième, on va devoir faire des effort pour s'entendre dans le cour de potion, tu es d'accord ? 

Le géant hocha la tête et tendit à Harry les larmes de phénix fossilisées. 

- Bon, tu vois ça commence bien. 

- Ah non ! Ça suffit !!!

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait ce cri. C'était Hermione.

- Si tu continues à me traiter de sang-de-bourbe, Drago, je met du poison dans ton verre !! Et j'en connais des pas mal !

- Du calme, sang-de…

Hermione l'empoigna par le cou et l'appuya au mur, sa baguette sous le menton. 

- Drago… marmonna-t-elle, Je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je serais capable de te tuer, si je voulais… ou je pourrais faire exprès de rater notre B.U.S.E… Même avec 0, je passerais mon année… pas toi si je ne me trompe.

Drago regarda sa partenaire en colère et la poussa. C'est à ce moment que le professeur entra dans la classe. 

- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en voyant Drago et Hermione qui se séparaient

- Hermione a… commença Goyle

- Tais-toi ! lui ordonna Malefoy 

- Je ne tolérerai pas de manifestations amoureuses à l'intérieur de ma classe… fit Rogue

- Non monsieur, je lui faisait des menaces de mort. 

- Bien… retournez à votre travail. Vous profiterez de votre journée demain pour faire les imbéciles. 

Lorsque le cours fini, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'apprêtèrent à partir vers l'infirmerie voir Rachel lorsque Malefoy les arrêta. 

- Écoute bien Granger… si tu t'amuses à nous faire couler je…

- T'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas si méchante, moi… 

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Pourquoi t'as un œil au beurre noir Malefoy ? Ce serait pas ton traître de père qui t'ai fait ça ? 

Malefoy fronça les sourcils et eut une expression de colère. Il se tourna vers Harry et Ron.

- Peut-être que mon père a des défauts, mais au moins, moi j'en ai un et il peut me payer tout ce que je désire. 

- Alors, il te reste plus qu'à revoir tes priorités espèce de… d'enfant bâtard, fit Ron en colère

Et sur ce, tous les trois continuèrent leur route jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Rachel essayait de convaincre Mme. Pomfresh de la laisser sortir pour Pré-au-Lard le lendemain. Quand Hermione entra, Rachel lui sauta dessus.

- T'as apporté mon violon ?

- Dans, mon sac, je l'ai réduit pour qu'il rentre dans mon sac. Tiens, dit-elle en lui redonnant sa taille normale

- Madame Pomfresh, si vous ne me laisser pas dormir demain, je joue du violon toute la nuit et je vais empêcher votre assistant et Neville de dormir. D'ailleurs, lui aussi il veut sortir.

- Tu joues du violon ? demanda Ron

- D'après toi…

- Joues un morceau ! demanda Hermione

- Je… ben… je…

- S'il-te-plaît… supplia Harry

Rachel rougit et posa son violon sur son épaule. Elle fit un point d'orgue et inspiration profondément avant de commencer une mélodie douce et légère.

Dès la première note, tous les gens dans la salle se sentirent en transe. Les yeux mi-clo, ils commencèrent à respirer plus lentement, se sentant plus serein, plus calme. Dès que Rachel eut finit de jouer, elle regarda Mme. Pomfresh et son assistant, un Poufsouffle de septième.

- Moi et Neville on peut partir ? demanda Rachel

L'infirmière et son assistant hochèrent la tête, complètement hypnotisés.

- D'accord ! Merci, dit Rachel en souriant 

Elle arriva pour sortir mais personne ne la suivit, eux-aussi en transe. Elle retourna dans l'infirmerie et ordonna aux autres adolescents de la suivre. Rendu plus loin elle sortit sa baguette et murmura; _Decrescendo effecto_. Bientôt, ils furent guéris de leur transe, mais pour Mme. Pomfresh cela prendrais encore une trentaine de secondes avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit.

- Comment tu fais ça ? demanda Hermione

- Je ne sais pas… dès que je commence à jouer du violon, ça toujours une effet exagéré sur ceux qui m'écoute. 

- Tu pourrais t'en servir contre Malefoy ! espéra Neville

- Non je… je n'oserais pas m'en servir juste pour ridiculiser un autre… 

- Dit, tu as trouvé quelqu'un avec qui aller au bal ? demanda Hermione

- Oui, répondit Rachel… J'y vais avec Seamus Finnigan . 

- Seamus ? demanda Harry, pourquoi Seamus ?

- Et bien parce qu'il est gentil et qui me l'a demandé. Et comme moi, il est d'un père Moldu et d'une mère sorcière…

- Et toi Neville tu y vas avec qui ? demanda Ron

- Euh… avec ta sœur.

- Ah oui ? T'es mieux de lui faire attention, dit-il en prenant un air faussement vexé

Rachel fronça les sourcils et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Ça va ? demanda Neville

- Oui… Je ne dois pas être tout à fait guérie. Je suis restée dans le coma deux jours. 

- Tu aurais dû rester à l'infirmerie, gronda Hermione

- Non ça va aller. 

Ce soir là, ils décidèrent de descendre aux cuisines voir Dobby après les souper. Harry voulait lui donner une veille cravate à lui. Quand Dobby vit Harry, il lui sauta dans les bras.

- Harry Potter est venu voir Dobby !! Harry est tellement bon avec Dobby !! Et Ron et Hermione sont venus aussi ! Et… qui êtes-vous mademoiselle ?

- Je m'appelle Rachel Summers.

- Rachel Summers doit être une personne très gentille si elle est amie avec Harry Potter.

- Tiens Dobby, dit Harry en passant la cravate déjà nouée au cou de Dobby

- Harry Potter a offert une cravate à Dobby !! Monsieur est tellement bon avec Dobby ! Merci, merci monsieur !!

- Dobby est trop gâté par Harry… couina soudain une autre voix derrière

C'était Winky.

- Et Dumbledore ne devrait pas te payer Dobby ! Tu es capricieux… Tu es méchant avec le maître.

- Tu exagères Winky ! Et Harry Potter est généreux ! Voilà !

- Tu vas mieux, Winky ? demanda Hermione

- Winky va mieux et elle est heureuse qu'Hermione le demande…

- Vous devriez aller dormir… L'esprit frappeur rôde dans les parages. 

Les quatre adolescents partirent et s'endormirent bien vite, espérant le matin vienne vite.

Durant la nuit, Harry n'arriva pas à dormir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi… Il repensait à Voldemort qui à cause de lui pouvait accéder à des pouvoirs plus puissants et le souvenir de Cédric était de plus en plus présent maintenant qu'il sortait avec Cho… il se sentait coupable et à chaque qu'il y repensait, une contraction se formait dans son estomac. En plus, les souvenirs qu'il avait vu de la vie de Rachel. Ah oui ! Il y avait Rachel qu'il l'inquiétait. Quand sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler, il décida de descendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Quelqu'un y était déjà… et ce quelqu'un semblait pleurer… et ce quelqu'un semblait être Rachel aussi. 

- Rachel ? (Celle-ci sursauta) Ça va ? Il est presqu'une heure du matin que fais-tu là ?

- J'ai un mal de tête affreux… et je n'arrête pas de repenser à… à Samantha. 

- Je… je l'ai vu… qui était-ce, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle 

- C'était ma sœur… Je l'aimais énormément. Elle était toujours, toujours gentille avec moi. Jamais aucun cri, toujours patiente. Elle avait neuf ans de plus que moi. Un jour, j'avais six ans, elle quinze. J'ai voulu qu'elle me montre comment nager… mais elle ne savait pas comment et… mais elle ne voulait pas et moi j'insistait. Elle a refusé, carrément. Je suis partie en pleurs et je suis tombé dans la piscine. Elle s'est jeté à l'eau pour me ramasser, elle a réussi à me pousser jusqu'au bord. Et je me souviens, elle se débattait pour retourner sur le bord et elle ne touchait pas au fond, je ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de crier et de pleurer… Mon père l'a sortit de l'eau trop tard. Il a réussi a la réanimer mais… elle est morte. On a jamais su pourquoi elle n'avait pas survécu. Selon les médicomages son cœur était trop faible…

Harry ne sut pas quoi dire… Il avait perdu des êtres cher, mais n'en avait pas été témoin… bien sûr il y avait Cédric mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment liés. 

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, j'en suis remise, continua Rachel, mais tu te souviens quand on a été pris en enchantement, ça m'a fait un choc. Et après, j'ai faillit me noyer aussi… mais dans une douche…

Tous deux rirent un peu .

- Si tu as mal à la tête tu devrais aller te coucher… ta tête ne doit pas être guérie complètement. 

- Oui… je suis extrêmement fatiguée… ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi… même si j'ai presque parler toute seule… dit-elle en riant

Elle se leva mais elle tituba.

- Holà, tu devrais faire attention. Une commotion cérébrale, c'est pas rien. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir retourner à 'infirmerie ?

- Oui… Je vais aller me coucher. Je vais aller… whoaaaaaaaaa.

Elle laissa échapper un long bâillement et sourit à Harry. 

- Bonne nuit Harry… et ne t'inquiète pas pour Cho, tu es quelqu'un de bien. 

Harry la regarda avec une expression étonnée mais il sourit. 

- Bonne nuit Rachel. 

Dès qu'ils furent dans leurs dortoirs ils s'endormirent aussitôt. 

*~*~*

- Harry ! Debout ! Il est 9 heures !! On doit être à Pré-au-Lard dans une heure. 

- Non Emma, je veux dormir…

- C'est pas Emma c'est Ron !! Je crois qu'on a une légère différence physionomie merci ! Allez, Mooonsieûr Harry, votre fidèle serviteur vous demande en bas de votre lit.

- Qui ça ?

- Moi ! dit-il en le poussant en bas de son lit.

Harry se leva difficilement et se traîna très lentement jusqu'à la grande salle.

- Alors Harry, dure nuit ? lui demanda Hermione

Rachel sourit en coin et Harry baissa la tête en murmurant oui. 

Hermione les regarda alternativement et son expression changea. 

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ?

Ils se regardèrent et rirent. 

- On a passé une folle nuit d'amour, répondit Rachel

Le yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent et elle échappa sa cuillère, la bouche grande ouverte. 

- Harry ! Comment as-tu pu !

- Mais non ! s'esclaffa Rachel, Ce que tu peux être naïve !! Mais toi par contre, tu devais sûrement être avec Ron ?

Et Hermione ne les questionna plus. 

À Pré-au-Lard, ils entrèrent premièrement pour boire une bière au beurre pour se réchauffer. L'assistant de Pomfresh s'approcha de la table où étaient assis Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Rachel, Hermione, Emma et Ginny. 

- Rachel, Neville, vous êtes partis un peu précipitamment hier. Si vous avez quelques malaises, venez me voir.

- D'accord, assura Neville 

Tous les autres se retinrent de rire.

- Eh ! C'est pas Ollivander à la table là-bas avec un type qui lui ressemble ? fit remarquer Emma 

- C'est Chandler, son cousin, expliqua Rachel. C'est lui qui m'a vendu ma baguette. 

Elle regarda sa montre.

- Bon, moi je dois aller m'acheter une robe de soirée. 

- Moi aussi, fit Harry, La mienne est très jolie mais… 

- Tu veux impressionner Cho ? hasarda Hermione

Harry devint rouge. 

Le groupe se sépara; Harry et Rachel partirent vers la boutique de vêtements, Emma et Ginny vers la boutique de bijoux et les autres vers Zonko farces et attrapes. 

*~*~*

Harry n'avait jamais été bon pour magasiner… ou plutôt, il n'avait jamais magasiner. Rachel se trouva vite une robe de soirée bleue claire aux manches amples retenues par trois bracelets dorés et un corset doré aussi pardessus sa robe. Ça avait des allures moldues, mais c'était plus simple… plus comme les sorciers. Après avoir trouver la sienne, elle aida Harry. Ils dégotèrent une robe rouge avec trois boutons dorés en avant et le bout des manches dorés. 

- Ça me fait penser à… à un roi moldu, remarqua Harry

- Mais c'est magnifique. C'est du velours, tu sais ?

- Je m'en était rendu compte.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne sais pas danser. 

Rachel le regarda étonnée et secoua la tête. 

- Harry, tu vas à un bal avec la femme de ta vie et tu ne sais pas danser ?!

- Non. 

- Bon, il va falloir t'apprendre et tout de suite. Premièrement, tu dois me présenter une main. 

Harry s'exécuta et Rachel plaça sa main dans celle d'Harry. 

- Ensuite, tu places ta main dans mon dos et moi sur ton bras, ça c'est pour une valse. Mais tu vois, je ne pense pas avoir le temps de t'apprendre à valser. Mais je peux t'apprendre un semblant de valse, de toute façon, je ne pense pas que Cho sache valser. 

- Alors, vas-y. 

Ils commencèrent par tournoyer lentement et Harry n'écrasa le pied de Rachel qu'une seule fois. Puis ils allèrent de plus en plus en vite, riant de plus en plus. Il l'a fit tournoyer et ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry sentit le cœur de Rachel battre plus fort dans sa poitrine… Ils se lâchèrent et baissèrent les yeux.

- Je crois que tu es un excellent danseur Harry. Ne t'en fais pas. 

Harry leva les yeux vers elle. 

- C'est ce que tu m'as dit hier.

- Quoi ?

- De ne pas m'inquiéter, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis très amoureux de Cho mais ça m'inquiète parce qu'à chaque fois que tu es à côté de moi…

Rachel le regarda avec inquiétude. 

- Je… On ne peut pas faire ça Harry. Tu es avec Cho et moi je… j'ai un petit ami aussi. 

- Aux États-Unis ?

- Oui. 

- Je sais bien que c'est mal Rachel, mais si c'est plus fort que nous, il n'y a qu'une seule solution. On ne doit plus se voir. 

- Tu… tu es sérieux ? demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

- Oui, répondit-il à contre cœur 

Elle baissa la tête.

- Tu as raison, murmura-t-elle

Sur ce, ils allèrent payer leurs robes et sortirent de la boutique. 

*~*~*

Emma et Ginny sortaient d'une boutique et les deux jeunes filles riaient encore de la blague d'Arnold Blâme, un Serdaigle. Ginny s'arrêta et demanda à Emma d'aller l'attendre avec les autres, elle avait oublié quelque chose. Emma partit et Ginny s'enfonça dans une ruelle. 

- Tu voulais me voir ? demanda Ginny

- Bien sûr, pas toi ? lui répondit une voix masculine

- Pas vraiment, non, répliqua la voix froide de Ginny, Je ne supporte pas les mangemorts.

L'adolescent grogna. 

- Tu m'avais promis Draco, tu avais promis… Si tu n'aimes pas ce que fais ton père, tu n'as pas à le suivre. Tu as encore tué des gens, je le sais.

- Ce n'était pas moi. 

- Tu les as tout de même laissé mourir. 

- Je n'avais pas le choix, dit-il en sortant de la pénombre

Le visage de Ginny s'adoucit. 

- Oh non, il t'a encore frappé. 

- Je ne suis pas encore mangemort, Ginny et je n'ai jamais vu Tu-Sais-Qui en face. Mais mon père me tuerais si je ne le devenait pas. Et je ne rigole pas. 

Il avait une voix froide et dure. Amoureux ou pas, il restait Malefoy. 

- Oh, je suis désolée, dit-elle en retenant ses larmes, Fais attention à toi, je ne veux pas qui t'arrive malheur. 

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Draco y répondit et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser passionnément mais Ginny coupa court. 

- Je dois y aller. Si on nous trouve ensemble, je ne crois pas que ce serait très apprécier. 

- Je sais. À plus tard. 

- Au revoir. 

Ils se quittèrent et Ginny repartit en direction du château. Elle replaça ses cheveux roux derrière ses oreilles et jeta un dernier regard derrière elle. Elle soupira. Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse d'un Malefoy ? Weasley et Malefoy, ça sonnait très mal ensemble. Heureusement que ce n'était pas Emma qui était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle ricana à cette pensée et partit vers le château. 

*~*~*

Les jours après parurent durer des années. Mais pourtant, chacun s'avança dans son travail, même s'ils étaient préoccupés par le bal. Harry, Emma, Ron et Hermione commencèrent à progresser en tant qu'Animagus. Hermione avait réussit un jour à transformer ses yeux et ses dents, mais le plus difficile avait été de redevenir normale. Alicia avait dû intervenir.

Puis Harry avait commencé à rédiger son texte en même temps que Ron pour le cours de Divination. Ils s'étaient arrangés pour que deux ou trois petits détails concordent ensembles.

- Hermione pourrait être ta femme, proposa Harry

- Je meure d'une maladie je te rappelle, qu'est-ce qu'Hermione ferais dans les parages ?

- Elle veillerait à ton chevet et mourrait en combattant Voldemort avec moi.

- Et pourquoi elle mourrait avec toi ?

- Bon d'accord, on oublie Hermione. Mais qui veillera à ton chevet ?

Ron sembla réfléchir.

- D'accord, mais essaie de ne pas trop te vanter à essayer de la protéger.

- Elle mourra avant moi, d'accord.

Ron eut un rire sadique.

- Pas de problèmes. Et toi ? Qui sera ton heureuse élue ? Cho peut-être ?

Harry regarda Ron mais ne répondit pas. Il se plongea dans l'écriture.

__

Le monde a changé. Il n'est plus celui que je connaissais. Les innocences d'enfants sont parties et elles ont fait place à la maturité. Mais à quel prix… Les fleurs qui étaient roses sont maintenant noires et l'amour a laissé sa place à la haine… ravageuse et destructrice. Le soleil pourrait sûrement en témoigner un jour, il en a été témoin.

Mais pour le moment, il importe bien aux gens que le sang coule avec de plus en plus de force, ils ne pensent qu'à survivre. On ne peut pas leur en vouloir, ils sont effrayés. Mais pas autant que moi… 

Je suis devant le monument Albus. Le directeur de l'école est mort depuis bien longtemps maintenant, mais il est mort dignement, comme un maître. Et malheureusement, il semble que mon tour arrivera bientôt. 

Voldemort est là, devant moi. Hermione sur le sol, morte. Et Katia, la petite Weasley, la fille d'Hermione, est cachée derrière la statue. J'espère pour elle que Voldemort ne l'a pas vu. 

Il rit et se moque bien de moi. Il y a de quoi. Je suis à moitié mort, j'ai perdu trop de sang et mon bras gauche est cassé. J'ai essayé de lutter, de remettre le monde à l'endroit mais seul, je ne peut y arriver. Le monde a besoin que le soleil recommence à briller et que la lune revienne mais malheureusement, quelqu'un d'autre que moi devra s'en charger.

Voldemort lève sa baguette, triomphant et dans ses yeux un éclair de méchanceté passe. Il sourit avant de prononcer les paroles fatales… Je ne peux rien faire, je n'arrive même plus à bouger, j'ai essayé pourtant. L'éclair vert me frappe de plein fouet et j'entrevois avant de mourir, un éclair roux s'enfuir… Katia… j'espère pour elle que Voldemort ne la pas vu.

- Voilà ! fit Harry en faisant le point final. Au fait, t'as une fille Ron.

- Génial, marmonna Ron, on va dire qu'Hermione est enceinte quand je meure… oh oui, c'est bon ça, laisser une veuve enceinte derrière moi va me donner plein de remords… Trelawney va adorer.

Ron finit d'écrire son texte.

- C'est pour quand ce texte ?

- Demain, c'est juste une partie de notre B.U.S.E, Il va falloir écrire comment les gens qui nous entourent vont se porter après notre mort. 

- Je vois déjà les journaux… Ronald Weasley meure tragiquement… Notre héros national pars dans la paix… Hourra ! Un Weasley est mort !

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, ce titre sera dans _Le faucon noir_… Tu sais la gazette de magie noir que Malefoy reçoit ?

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Ron ! fit Harry en riant

- C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime !

- Ouais, parles toujours. 

- Comment ça ?

Harry partit en riant. 

- Revient ici !

Ron se mit à courir après Harry qui lui même se mit à courir et il fonça dans Ginny et tous deux tombèrent sur le sol. Cet incident arrêta la course des deux garçon et Ron en profita pour parler à Ginny. 

- Alors, tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu sortais avec lui, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde

- Quoi ? demanda Ginny en sentant son cœur s'accélérer sous le cou de la panique

- Tu voulais me le cacher ?

__

Comment a-t-il pu savoir ? se demanda-t-elle, _Est-ce qu'il m'aurait vu ?_

- Écoute Ron je…

- Heureusement que Neville est quelqu'un de bien hein… fit Ron en éclatant de rire sous l'expression incrédule de sa sœur 

Celle-ci fut soulagée et repartit.

Le 14 février ne semblait pas vouloir venir. Le professeurs les surchargeaient de travail et les journaux ne publiaient que des mauvaises nouvelles; Voldemort tue des gens par-ci, les mangemorts en tuent d'autres par là. La sécurité dû être renforcée à Poudlard car Dumbledore craignait que Voldemort attaque l'école. 

Finalement, après ce qui sembla des siècles d'attente, le ciel récompensa les élèves de leur patience et le grand jour arriva. La grande salle avait été emménagée pour les quatrième années et plus. Pour les autres, une belle salle avait été emménagée dans une salle au cinquième que personne n'utilisait vraiment mais qui pourtant était vraiment belle. 

De grands cœurs rouges flottaient et illuminait la grande salle et des photos des couples célèbres était placardés au mur. Comme les Bizarr' Sister était au cinquième avec les plus jeunes, il y avait un autre groupe de l'heure. Mais pour le moment, Dumbledore avait voulu leur laisser l'angoisse de deviner. Tout le monde était à des tables à deux en tête-à-tête avait une bougie au milieu de la table. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Dumbledore, se leva et prit la parole.

- Je ne vous ferai pas la morale de vieux grincheux, mais j'espère seulement que si ce soir nous sommes 450 dans cette pièce, dans neuf mois nous n'aurons pas de mauvaises surprises.

Les élèves rirent de bon cœur.

- Et maintenant, laissons la place au groupe le plus convoité de l'heure; The SS ou The Silver Star ! 

Plusieurs filles se mirent à crier et certains garçons à siffler et à applaudir. 

Sur scène, sept personnes arrivèrent; trois filles et quatre garçons qui ne semblaient pas voir plus de vingt ans. Harry se souvenait d'avoir entendu un de leur morceau sur sa RITM. Ils avaient tous les cheveux colorés d'une couleur vive et des vêtement déchirés. Une fille aux cheveux noirs et des mèches rouges et un garçon blond avec des mèches bleus s'avancèrent, un micro à la main. Une fille rousse aux mèches jaunes sortit une basse de son étui et l'enfila. Un garçon assez gras et les cheveux mauves s'installa derrière la batterie. La dernière fille qui était à peine vêtue d'un top et d'une minijupe prit son violon et un autre garçon musclé sortit une guitare. Le dernier garçon aux cheveux dorés sortit un synthétiseur et ils commencèrent à jouer. 

Les premiers morceaux étaient assez rythmés et Harry se révéla assez bon pour danser sur cette musique. Cho et lui s'amusèrent beaucoup et après le premier slow, ils sortirent dehors avec leurs capes, pour faire on ne sait quoi… hum. 

Hermione regarda Harry sortir avec Cho et elle sourit. La musique s'arrêta et elle et Ron se lâchèrent et allèrent s'asseoir. 

- Tu danses très bien Ron… plaisanta Hermione

- Tu te moques de moi ? se méfia Ron

- Peut-être. 

- Tu sauras que je suis sûrement le meilleur danseur de toute l'école.

- Ah oui ?

- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Hermione leva les yeux, troublée.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Profites-en, c'est peut-être la seule fois de l'année que je serai sérieux. 

Elle sourit et l'embrassa.

Rachel eut un faible sourire en voyant Ron et Hermione s'embrasser. Mais bientôt elle sentit les larmes lui monter, elle s'excusa auprès de Seamus, prit sa cape et sortit en courant. 

Ses cheveux se défirent et lui tombèrent dans la figure. Elle avança et elle vit deux silhouettes s'embrasser; Harry et Cho. Elle réprima un sanglot et repartit en courant. Elle trouva un banc près du lac et essaya d'oublier. 

Que c'était-il passé ? Au début de l'année, elle trouvait ridicule les vingtaine de filles qui lui courait après. C'était un garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal non ? Non ?

Les larmes redoublèrent. Non, il avait quelque chose d'attirant, de mystérieux. Elle se trouvait ridicule, être amoureuse de Harry Potter et en pleurer, elle avait l'air d'une fan idiote en manque d'affection. Cette pensé la calma et elle sourit. 

Après une demi-heure, elle était calme, ses cheveux aux vents, le froid commençait à glacer ses joues. Hermione la fit sursauter en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Ça va cocotte ?

- Non, dit-elle sans émotions

- C'est Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai l'air d'une admiratrice en manque…

- Oh non, la rassura Hermione, J'en ai vu des admiratrices, De Harry, de Viktor. Tu sais, je crois que Cho l'aime bien mais, pas plus que ça. 

- C'est idiot, je le connais à peine !

- À peine ? Tu étais là quand sa sœur est " ressucitée " et vous avez étés pris ensembles en divination, rappelle-toi. Et… malheureusement pour Cho, c'est de toi dont il est amoureux, ça se lit dans ses yeux. Et en plus tu lui as dit que tu as un petit ami et ce n'est même pas vrai. Je crois que ça prouve que tu n'est pas une admiratrice en manque. 

- Comment tu sais ça ? 

- Je l'ai entendu discuté avec Ron. 

Les deux se sourirent et Hermione passa un bras autour des épaules de Rachel. 

- Et toi avec Ron ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, tu sors avec non. 

Hermione sourit en coin. 

- Oui, je… je crois… 

- Tu en es follement amoureuse ? hasarda Rachel

- Ah ! Et il est tellement idiot quelques fois et orgueilleux et il n'est jamais sérieux ! En plus, il n'est même pas courageux (Rachel éclata de rire) Je ne vois pas ce que je lui trouve. 

- Tu sais, on ne choisit pas pour qui on est destiné… le destin s'en charge. 

- Je sais… je sais… fit Hermione en riant

Soudain, sous leurs éclats de rire, le ciel se couvrit et la pluie commença à tomber. Doucement au début puis de plus en plus fortement.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il pleut ? demanda Rachel, On est en février ?

Hermione haussa les épaules. 

- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, déclara Rachel

- Moi non plus.

À ce moment, un coup de tonnerre leur déchira les oreilles et un éclair tomba juste à côté d'elle, elle plein dans le lac. Elle laissèrent échapper un cri et s'enfuirent en courant et riant. Elles rentrèrent dans la salle de bal en riant et se firent dévisager. Hermione partit avec Ron et Rachel alla avertir Seamus qu'elle montait se coucher. 

La soirée se termina assez bien pour Harry. Il raccompagna Cho à moitié endormie jusqu'à sa salle commune et repartit chercher Ron. Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans là où il était la dernière fois, il n'y était plus. Il avança un peu plus loin et le vit en train d'embrasser Hermione passionnément. Il se retint de rire et partit vers sa salle commune. 

Dans la grande salle, seuls Ginny et Drago étaient encore présents. Ginny s'assit à côté de Drago. 

- Alors, ce bal ? demanda-t-elle

- Je déteste Pansy, grogna-t-il

- Oui, mais maintenant, tu es avec moi. 

- Ginny, il faut que je te parles… Je… je ne peux pas quitter le forces de l'ombres. Par pour le moment en tout cas. C'est trop compliqué. Et je ne peux plus sortir avec toi… Tu es une Weasley après tout et…

Les yeux de Ginny se remplirent de larmes et elles serra les dents.

- Quoi !? Alors toi tu penses que tu peux me rejeter à cause de mon nom ?! C'est vrai, c'est pas comme si je te faisais la scène; oublie ton nom, renie ton père si tu m'aime ! 

Elle se leva et essaya de partir mais Drago la retint. 

- Tu te souviens de notre premier baiser…

- Non, grogna-t-elle

Drago eut un sourire en coin.

- Oh si tu t'en souviens. C'était l'année passée. Tu venais de me voir me faire frapper par mon père et tu m'avais dit que si je voulais que tout arrête que cela ne dépendait que de moi… et je te demandais toujours de te taire et tu continuais et n'arrêtais pas de parler. Pour te faire taire, je t'ai embrasser.

- Ne me touche pas ! cria Ginny, Tu m'insulte et après tu… tu essaie de me séduire !

Drago rougit et baissa la tête.

- Excuse-moi Gin'… Je n'ai pas pensé… Mais par contre pour les forces de l'ombres je le pensais vraiment… 

- Ça va, soupira Ginny, Fais attention à toi. 

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime…

Minuit sonna. La Saint-Valentin se termina ainsi. Certains dansaient encore, d'autres étaient enfin heureux et d'autres encore pleuraient. Mais peu importe ce qui c'était passé, ce jour-là avait été spécial pour tous.

Dumbledore avait beau espionner Ginny et Malefoy qui eux dansaient sans musique, Hermione et Ron être heureux et Rachel pleurer, tous venaient de vivre leurs derniers moments de répit avant la fin de l'année… peu importe ce qu'ils avaient ressentis ou vécu… ils auraient à se concentrer sur autre chose jusqu'à la fin de l'année.


	14. Victoire pour Gryffondor

Chapitre 14. Victoire pour Gryffondor.

Voilà enfin le 14e chapitre !! C'est presque finit (et oui, il n'y a que 20 chapitres). Alors continuez à reviewer !!

**__**

Oyne: Merci beaucoup des encouragements !!! C'est très gentil !!!

**__**

Maya: Merci et de rien !!! Je suis en train de lire ta fic et elle est super bonne mais je ne l'ai pas lu au complet !! Elle est super, continue J .

**__**

Malissandre : Merci et de rien aussi ! Je n'ai pas eut le temps de finir le chapitre que tu viens de mettre en ligne mais je suis en semaine de relâche. Je te promet de m'y mettre ! C'est super continue !! ^___^

Bon, ce chapitre, je le dédies aux sœurs plombières (cherchez pas à comprendre les autres, il n'y a rien à comprendre !!) Je vous adores toutes (hé, moi aussi, je suis une sœur plombière !!). Val, il est super ton oral, ton accent anglais par contre lol… mais non, on t'aime !! Karine, t'es sûrement perdu dans ton chalet mais on t'aime pareil. Marie ben j'te vois tous les jours alors lol, j'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus que je t'aiiiime.

__

Pour Marie-Hélène, Valérie et Karine, toutes pour une et une pour toutes. 

Le dimanche 15 février, toute l'école parlait du bal de la veille et les rumeurs se répandaient comme du sable dans le désert. Tous semblaient heureux ce matin dans la grande salle.

- Même Malefoy a l'air heureux, remarqua Ron

- C'est bizarre, commenta Harry, il doit préparer un mauvais coup. 

Mais la conversation ne tourna pas longtemps autour de lui. Tout le monde riait. Oui, tout le monde riait, malgré le fait que les journaux n'annonçaient rien de bon, jusqu'à ce qu'une élève de première se mette à crier.

- Une mortuaire !!!! 

Tout le monde leva la tête vers le courrier et se croisèrent les doigts pour que le faucon noir qui portait une lettre noire ne vienne se poser en face d'eux. 

- J'en ai reçu une à la mort de Victor, chuchota Hermione, Ils sont horribles dans leurs lettres. 

- C'est quoi une…

Mais Harry se tue car la lettre s'approchait dangereusement d'eux. 

Tous les élèves suivaient le faucon des yeux en silence. Il se posa sur la table des Gryffondor et scruta les élèves des yeux. Il s'approcha de Neville mais repartit (ouf…) en direction de Ginny. Mais encore là, il continua son chemin (merci Seigneur). Il continua ainsi, dans le silence qui régnait jusqu'à Harry. Il le regarda et lui tourna le dos, pour faire face à Rachel. Il s'approcha et déposa la lettre dans ses mains. 

À la table des professeurs, Dumbledore se leva. Mais Rachel empoigna calmement la lettre sans regarder personne. Les larmes aux yeux elle l'ouvrit lentement. Elle la lit. Toujours en regardant personne, elle se leva et partit lentement, le faucon sur l'épaule.

Le silence inquiétant continua ainsi pendant longtemps. Les élèves se mirent à lire les journaux qu'ils avaient reçus. Bientôt, deux autres mortuaire arrivèrent… puis cinq autres. Les élèves se mirent à quitter la salle, soit en pleurant, soit par peur de recevoir une lettre. 

Harry se dirigea vers le stade de Quidditch suivit de Fred, Georges, Angelina, Katie et Ron. 

- Si vous voulez, on est pas obligé de… 

- On a pas reçu de lettres nous, répliqua Katie, et puis, le match est dans une dizaine de jours. 

- D'accord, tous en place… Rachel ?

- Quoi ? Je viens pratiquer. 

- Tu es sûre que… 

- Les gens finissent par mourir, Harry, fit-elle avec colère, On ne doit pas s'arrêter de vivre pour ça. 

- Très bien alors. Tous en place, je vais vous expliquer le plan une fois placés. 

Les sept joueurs se placèrent et Harry prit la parole. 

- Alors, les filles, vous pratiquer la feinte de Gerdizon. Les jumeaux, vous essayer de vous contrôler les cognards. Vous vous faites des passes avec d'accord ?

- D'accord. 

- Les filles, allez le plus vite possible. 

La pratique commença assez bien. Rachel était en colère mais elle arrivait quand même à faire les passes demandées. À un moment donné, elle s'éleva dans les airs pour finir la feinte… entre Fred et Georges…

- Rachel !! Tasse-toi !!

Elle ne vit pas le cognard qui fonçait droit vers elle. Elle sentit juste une douleur atroce au niveau de ses hanches. Elle chancela sur son balai et tomba, de dix mètres de haut.

- Rachel !! cria Harry

Il fonça vers elle, poussant son éclair de feu le plus qu'il pu. Ron pendant ce temps poussa son vieux balai à l'intérieur de l'école pour aller chercher madame Pomfresh. 

Harry eut beau pousser son balai, Rachel tomba lourdement dans la neige. Il descendit à toute vitesse couru vers elle. 

- Rachel ! Rachel… 

Étendue sur la neige, elle était inconsciente. De la buée sortait encore de sa bouche lorsqu'elle respirait mais elle ne semblait plus en avoir pour longtemps. À ce moment, Pomfresh et son assistant arrivèrent, suivit de Ron. 

La nouvelle se répandit assez vite. Selon certains, Harry l'avait forcée à jouer ce jour-là et elle n'avait pas été capable et selon d'autre, elle avait tenter de se suicider. Madame Pomfresh était mécontente; Rachel était dans le coma avec une commotion cérébrale, une hanche cassée, l'épaule droite disloquée et trois côtes brisées. Pour les os, ce n'était pas un problème, mais deux commotions cérébrale en deux mois, cela l'inquiétait. 

Selon les dires de l'assistant, elle se réveillait parfois en pleine nuit et elle était prise de panique, elle hurlait, elle pleurait et se débattait. Mais Madame Pomfresh avait du mal à le croire, même chez les sorciers, un coma restait un coma. 

Quoi qu'il en était, Harry dû remplacer Rachel pour le match. Il attendit donc un soir qu'Owena Brown rentre dans la salle commune. 

- Je peux te parler Owena ? demanda-t-il lorsque celle-ci passa avec ses amies. 

- Oui, bien sûr. 

Ses amies gloussèrent et partirent.

- Tu sais ce qui c'est passé avec Rachel, non ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. 

- Alors, le match n'est pas annulé pour autant. Voudrais-tu la remplacer ?

- Moi ? Mais, il ne reste qu'une semaine avant le match et… je suis en première…

- Tu est excellente Owena. Il faut que tu accepte. Si tu veux on fera une semaine d'entraînement intense.

- D'accord.

- Alors on commence demain. Tous les jours de 16h à 18h ça te vas ?

- Parfait. À demain. 

Le lendemain, juste avant de finir la journée, Trelawney remit les copies notées de leurs essais. Harry et Ron ne reçurent pas tout de suite les leurs.

- Tu crois qu'elle s'est rendu compte de…

- Je voudrais vous parlez des deux meilleures prédictions de la classe. 

- Non, répondit Ron en riant légèrement

- Je les ait toujours considérés comme les meilleurs de la classe, mais cette fois, c'est mieux que tout. Leurs prédictions concordaient avec les miennes à quelques détails près. M. Weasley, vous avez eut 95%. Bonne chance pour votre maladie et essayer de faire comprendre à la veuve enceinte que vous laisserez que vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Ron avec un air solennel 

- Potter, 98%. Protégez du mieux les faibles et les innocents mais échouer, ça va être dur.

- Sûrement professeur. 

Les élèves sortirent en riant. Avant d'aller à leur entraînement, Harry et Ron travaillèrent sur leur recherche sur l'école qu'ils avaient pigé.

Puis ils allèrent entraîner Owena. Pendant toute la semaine, ce fut entraînement intensif avec elle. Elle n'était pas mal, assez bonne même, mais elle n'égalait pas Rachel. Owena était toujours coiffée de deux longues tresses blondes et elle était douce et calme. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas beaucoup confiance en elle et cela lui aurait été utile. 

Le match vint vite. Les Poufsouffles semblaient bien préparés et pour la première fois, la rumeur dans l'école circulait que les Poufsouffles avaient beaucoup plus de chances de gagner.

C'était le samedi du match à onze heures. Toute l'école était en ébullition. 

- Alors, le match commence ! hurla Lee Jordan dans son micro, La jeune Owena Brown qui remplace Rachel Summers semble assez douée pour une première année ! Oh attention, Jonathan Fox attrape le souaffle et se dirige vers les buts… Oh, mais c'est un arrêt spectaculaire de notre gardien qui passe à Katie, qui passe à Angelina, à Owena, Katie, Angelina, Owena, Katie… Oh mais elles sont étourdissantes les Gryffondors ! Et … Non, le but est manqué !

Le match commença assez bien, les Gryffondors n'avaient pas beaucoup d'avance en fait, c'était assez serré, mais Owena se débrouillait bien. 

Après une demi-heure, le match commença pourtant à être moins drôle. Le pointage était de 70 à 30 en faveur de Poufsouffle. Puis les Serpentards commençaient à agir d'une manière bizarre.

- Hé ! clama Malefoy alors qu'Harry passait près de lui, T'as envoyé ta petite amie à l'infirmerie ?

__

Cho ? pensa Harry

Il se tourna vers les Serdaigles mais Cho était toujours là. 

- Pas elle, Potter, l'autre… ricana Malefoy 

- Je n'ai qu'une seule petite amie, ragea Harry, Je ne suis pas bigame comme toi, Malefoy.

- 80 à 30, fit la voix peu enjouée de Lee

Puis soudain, Harry vit le vif d'or. Il fonça sur Malefoy qui se planqua sous les estrades et couru après le vif d'or. 

- POTTER A REPÉRÉ LE VIF !! hurla Lee

Il poussa son balai à fond et pour devancer l'autre attrapeur, il s'avança le plus possible sur son balai et…

Il sauta. Il attrapa le vif d'or dans les airs avec un mouvement spectaculaire et entama sa chute. Owena réussi à le ralentir un peu mais il tomba tout même sur la clavicule… et selon ce qu'il entendit et ressentit, il crut savoir qu'elle s'était brisée.

Il se réveilla vers minuit à l'infirmerie. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. Il avait gagné le match et… il était tombé. Ah oui, il se souvenait maintenant. La mortuaire de Rachel, son accident. Et Alicia Soleil leur disant que la vie serait plus dure maintenant que Voldemort était officiellement de retour. La mortuaire de Rachel avait dû être envoyé à cause de Voldemort. Et celles des autre élèves aussi d'ailleurs. 

Des voix le tirèrent de ses rêveries. Il reconnu les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall ainsi que madame Pomfresh.

- Alors comment va-t-elle ?

- Mal. Si son état ne s'améliore pas d'ici deux ou trois jours il serait important de la faire transférer à Ste-Mangouste.

- On lui a annoncer une mort récemment. Saviez-vous de qui ?

- Sa meilleure amie…

Harry arrêta d'écouter… il repensait à l'œuf envoyé au début de l'année. 

__

Je suis formé de plusieurs éléments.

Prenez garde à moi, car chaque mort me rapproche de vous.

Je ne suis pas qu'un simple chant mais plutôt un avertissement.

Attention, je ne suis pas une blague de mauvais goût.

J'aime vous vous voir pleurer,

Fleurs en main,

Bague au doigt,

Mais ce que je préfère, c'est ma moitié.

Attention je m'approche.

Je vous le dit, je ne suis pas une farce.

Je vous ai vu.

À votre tour maintenant…

Il répéta la comptine dans sa tête et ce que Voldemort lui avait dit.

" _Oh… je crois Monsieur Potter que je ne vous ai pas encore remercié. _

- Q… quoi ?

- Pour la fleur. Voyez-vous, je recherche les éléments qui pourront me donner la puissance absolue. Grâce à vous, j'ai le symbole de l'immortalité. J'ai déjà ce qui représente la pureté; les larmes de phénix et ce qui représenté la vie; la boisson de la vie. Avec tout cela, non seulement j'aurai dépassé le stage d'homme immortel […] " 

Puis il fit le lien…

__

Prenez garde à moi, car chaque mort me rapproche de vous. (Combien y a-t-il eut de mortuaires ces derniers jours ?!)

__

J'aime vous vous voir pleurer, (Les larmes de Phénix…)

__

Fleurs en main, (La fleur de Kristeïl…)

__

Bague au doigt, (Hermione n'a pas dit que la boisson de la vie était dans une bague ?)

__

Mais ce que je préfère, c'est ma moitié. (Le médaillon du Ying-Yang qu'Alicia m'a donné…)

Voldemort avait tous les éléments nécessaire à sa montée au pouvoir immortel. Il ne lui manquait plus que le médaillon d'Harry. Et puis, Voldemort devait être proche à présent… Il fallait qu'il en parle au Directeur. 

- Professeur Dumbledore, fit-il en s'asseyant dans son lit

- Tiens donc, vous êtes éveillez mon ami. Alors, vous allez bien ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Allons donc, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je crois que Voldemort va attaquer l'école.

Tous les trois eurent une expression de dégoût plus ou moins prononcer. 

- Alors, mesdames, je crois que vous devriez seuls, moi et M. Potter. 

Les deux femmes sortirent et Dumbledore s'assit à côté de Harry. 

- Je crois que tu sais plus de choses que moi concernant les faits récents n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Je crois… 

Il lui raconta toute l'histoire. Dumbledore hocha gravement la tête. 

- Vous auriez dû venir nous voir plus tôt.

- Je suis désolé. 

- Mais, reprit Dumbledore en souriant, je sais comment cela peut être difficile de s'avouer certaine choses.

Il se tourna vers Rachel. 

- Je suppose que tu as entendu ce que nous disions à son propos, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… je… oui en effet.

- Moi, j'ai entendu dire que l'amour était la plus puissantes des magies Harry. Bonne nuit.

Harry resta là, bouche béa parce que Dumbledore venait de lui dire. Il secoua la tête et se leva, prenant soin de ne pas trop bouger son bras et son épaule dans le plâtre.

Il s'approcha doucement de Rachel et s'assit sur son lit. 

- Salut, murmura-t-il

Rachel était pâle et respirait difficilement. À chaque inspiration, des étincelles bleus entrait dans ses poumons et à chaque inspiration, des dorées en sortaient. 

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée Rachel. Tu vois, nous c'est impossible, tu le sais bien. Mais…

" Oh allez Harry, elle est dans le coma de toute façon, dis-lui !! "

- Mais, même si je t'aime plus que tout, plus que Cho, malheureusement pour elle, c'est impossible. C'est étrange comme les choses sont mal faites. Dès que j'ai eut celle que je désirais le plus, j'en ai désiré une autre encore plus. Qu'est-ce que je dois paraître nul en ce moment. 

- Mais non, mais moi je me marre bien, soupira Rachel en riant

- Tu est éveillée !! s'indigna Harry en riant

- Oui, et il n'aurait pas fallu que je manque ça.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Elle s'assit dans son lit et se plaça à coté d'Harry. Le lit était légèrement surélevée et ses pieds frôlait le sol.

- Tu es petite, remarqua Harry en riant

- Tu sauras que je suis très fière de mes 5 pieds 3 pouces et demi !! Au moins, je ne suis pas grosse ! Je pèse à peine 100 livres et je suis fière aussi de peser un chiffre rond, continua-t-elle en riant

- D'accord, d'accord. Moi je mesure 5 pieds 7 et je pèse… non, tu ne mérites pas de savoir !

- Hé, mais j'ai rien fais ! Serais-tu complexé ?

- Mais pas du tout ! Je suis très fier, dit-il en imitant la voix de Rachel

- Hé !! répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant un coup sur le bras

Il prit un oreiller et lui jeta dessus et elle riposta avec son oreiller, mais bientôt elle s'arrêta et son regard se posa sur sa commode. Harry suivit son regard et vit la mortuaire.

- Après ta lettre, des dizaines d'autres sont arrivées dans la salle. 

- Je m'en doute. C'est Voldemort non ?

- Oui, bien sûr. 

- Et ça a un rapport avec l'œuf je crois bien. 

- Exact. 

- Jenny est morte, finit-elle par dire, Son enterrement est dans une semaine, enfin je crois. On est quel jour ?

- 26 février.

- Hum. Dans ce cas, il est dans trois jours.(J'espère que Mme. Pomfresh me laissera sortir). Elle avait reçu ta lettre tu sais ? Enfin, celle où tu lui avait écrit. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de poster la réponse que…

Rachel se tut et baissa les yeux. 

- Ses parents me l'ont poster en même temps que la mortuaire, elle était heureuse.

Harry se sentit soudain stupide. Bien sûr que Voldemort s'attaquerait à ceux qu'il aime !! Comment avait-il pu être idiot à un tel point. Voldemort s'en pendrait sûrement à Sirius ou Alicia. Non, Alicia était en sûreté à Poudlard, tout comme Ron, Hermione et Emma, mais Sirius ? Dans sa grosse maison, il n'était pas très subtile. 

- Tu veux venir ? Je crois que cela lui fera plaisir de là où elle est.

Elle pleurait.

- Oui. Je vais venir. 

*~*~*

C'était un mardi. Harry était déjà prêt. Chez les sorciers, les enterrements étaient pareils de ceux moldus, sauf les vêtements, bien sûr. 

Harry avait revêtu sa robe la plus classique possible, la plus noire possible et son chapeau de sorcier aussi. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi sorcier avec ces vêtements. Rachel avait une robe noire, qui lui arrivait en haut des genoux et une cape noire aussi, elle était complètement emmitouflée avec son capuchon. Il faisait bizarrement froid. Pourtant, ils étaient aux États-Unis, Harry aurait cru qu'il ferait plus chaud. Et c'était censé être le cas… 

Devant la tombe, il y avait au moins une cinquantaine de personne, de tous les âges, mais il semblait avoir plus de compagnons d'école qu'autre chose. Harry avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Rachel qui pleurait. La plupart des regards étaient posés sur eux et Harry se sentait un peu coupable de détourner l'attention des gens de ce qui était vraiment important.

Un vent fort se leva et le chapeau d'Harry s'envola. Il s'en soucia peu. Le capuchon de Rachel tomba sur ses épaules et ses cheveux se mirent à virevolter. Ses joues humides commencèrent à geler sous le vent mais elle ne sembla pas inquiète pour autant.

Après la cérémonie, alors qu'Harry, Rachel et ses parents retournaient chez les parents de Jenny, une petite fille s'approcha d'Harry.

- Monsieur, Monsieur, tu as perdu ton chapeau.

Harry se pencha vers elle et sourit.

- Merci beaucoup. Tu connaissais bien Jenny ?

- Sa sœur est ma meilleure amie, Monsieur. 

Harry se tourna vers l'interpellée qui se cacha derrière les jambes de sa mère en pleurant.

- Est-ce que tu es Harry Potter, Monsieur ?

- Oui.

La petite blonde leva la mèche de cheveux qui cachait le front de Harry et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la cicatrice.

- Alors c'est vrai alors ?

- Quoi ?

- Que tu vas venger tous ceux qui ont étés tués par Tu-Sais-Qui ? Tu vas le tuer ?

Harry se releva songeur. 

- Oui, je crois que c'est ce que je ferai.

Rachel s'approcha de lui et lui sourit tristement. De toute façon, elle lui avait dit au début de l'année, c'était le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort… 

*~*~*

Dans le prochain chapitre de Harry Potter et la théorie du YingYang;

Mort aux sang-de-bourbre… 

Malefoy et Ron prennent une bataille. Un élève de Poufsouffle est sous le sortilège d'Imperum et Cho… Cho doit laisser sa place finalement. 


	15. Mort aux SangdeBourbe

Chapitre 15. Mort aux sang-de-bourbe

Salut !! Ben oui, je ne suis pas morte ! Vous voyez… disons que j'ai pas trop le droit d'utiliser l'ordinateur ces temps-ci… Hum.. Bon alors je vais me dépêcher ^_____^ !

**__**

Mimi : Ben, c'est pas venu vite, mais elle est arrivée ^____________________^

**__**

Émily Potter : Merci beaucoup !! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic… J'espère que ce chapitre-ci ne te décevra pas trop, il n'a pas beaucoup d'action… Non, Hermione ne meure pas ! Harry avec Rachel ?? Pas dans ce chapitre en tout cas ;__;

**__**

Maya : Salut Maya ! Je ne sais pas si tu as continué ton histoire, je ne vais plus beaucoup sur l'ordi… Si oui, bien je vais essayé de la lire, je suis sûre qu'elle sera bonne !! Merci pour la Review ¯________¯

**__**

Mallissandre : Je te répète la même chose que je viens de dire à Maya !! Et pour le dilemme Rachel/Cho et bien Harry saura trancher… Ce sera pas trop douloureux… enfin je crois ! 0_______0

Keep Reviewing !! (ça se dit ça ?__? )

*~*~*

Ce jour là, Harry était avec Hermione à la bibliothèque. Il venait de travailler deux heures avec Rachel pour son projet de télépathie et il avait un mal de tête horrible. Il faisait des recherches pour le cours de DCFM et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez. 

Il avait écrit à Sirius pour lui faire part des dernière découvertes concernant l'œuf et aussi pour prendre des nouvelles. Et aussitôt la lettre reçu, Sirius s'était rendu à Poudlard et il avait reçu une mission de Dumbledore. Il devait partir avec Rémus dans une partie perdue de l'Alaska pour retrouver il ne savait pas trop.

Il avait surpris Sirius et Alicia se disputer il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. La jeune Inca semblait tourmentée et elle s'était défoulée sur Harry durant son cours. 

Ce dernier avait vraiment la tête qui allait lui exploser surtout avec l'histoire avec Rachel et Cho… 

Il leva les yeux et vit qu'Hermione l'observait. Elle baissa les yeux et retourna à son travail repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez… ses _lunettes_ ? 

- Depuis quand tu as des lunettes Mionne ?

- Un mois, dit-elle en relevant les yeux

- Un mois ?! répéta Harry

Il s'enfonça dans son siège.

- Un mois ?! Et je ne l'ai même pas remarqué…

- Tu sais, je ne les mets que dans la classe et pour lire.

- Oui mais, on est en classe six heures par jours !

- Chuuuut ! fit un élève de Serdaigle

- Un mois ? répéta Harry en chuchotant 

- Oui, un mois, dit-elle en riant

Harry la regarda dans les yeux. 

- Je suis désolé Hermione, je crois qu'on ne se parle plus beaucoup. Tu es ma meilleure amie avec Ron et, je ne voudrais pas te perdre. 

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je ne t'en veux pas ! 

- Mais c'est important que je passe plus de temps avec toi, oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te laisser à Ron…

Hermione sourit et rougit. 

- Alors, que vas-tu faire ?

Harry se sentit bien. Bien sûr, il avait un peu perdu contact avec Hermione mais ils se comprenaient toujours aussi bien.

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais devoir parler à Cho. 

- C'est le mieux à faire.

Ron, Emma et Rachel arrivèrent à ce moment. 

- Allez, on y va, c'est l'heure d'aller manger, déclara Ron

- Tu ne penses donc juste à manger ! gronda Hermione 

- Hum, non, je penses à dormir aussi et à toi aussi des fois.

- Merci !

- Mais non, je rigoles…

- Et bien saches que tes blagues idiotes ne sont pas drôles. 

Tandis que les adolescents sortaient de la bibliothèque et que Ron et Hermione avaient leur chicane quotidienne, Emma soupira. 

- Je n'en reviens pas. Des fois, à voir ces deux-là, je me dis j'aurais dû rester au paradis. 

- Ne dis pas ça !! fit Rachel

Emma rit et secoua la tête.

- Bon c'est bien beau mais je dois aller au toilettes. 

- Je t'accompagne, fit Rachel

- Moi aussi, déclara Hermione, je ne resterai pas une minute de plus avec ce rouquin. 

- Pourquoi les filles accompagnent-elles toujours les autres aux toilettes, demanda Ron un fois les trois filles parties.

- On devrait demander à Dean, il a toujours la réponse à tout.

- C'est parce qu'il répond n'importe quoi !

- Et alors ? 

Alors que les trois filles arrivaient prêt de la toilette, Hermione prit le bras d'Emma. Elles tournèrent toutes les trois la tête vers le mur et se turent. En écritures de sang une inscription était peinte. 

__

Mort aux Sang-De-Bourbe

Hermione et Rachel grimacèrent, elles étaient enfants de moldu. Complètement pour Hermione et du côté paternel pour Rachel.

Emma devint livide.

- C'est horrible ! murmura-t-elle

- Et oui ! fit une voix derrière elles.

Hermione soupira et se retourna.

- Malefoy dégage. On pourrait bien dire que c'est toi qui ait écrit ça.

- Mais vous ne savez pas, cela peut bien être n'importe qui dans l'école. 

- Peut-être, mais ça ne m'étonnerais pas que ce soit toi.

- Et pourquoi ?! répliqua-t-il en colère, Tu ne me connais pas espèce de Sang-De-Bourbe !

En colère, Hermione sauta sur Malefoy mais bien vite il la maîtrisa et la plaqua contre le mur. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Emma et Rachel qui étaient prêtes à intervenir. Hermione fit un mouvement d'épaule pour se libérer mais ça ne donna rien. 

- Tu es mieux de te tenir tranquille !! Mon père est…

- Quoi ton père Malefoy ? Il te bat et toi, tu te laisse faire.

Malefoy se recula et frappa Hermione au visage.

À ce moment un rouquin lui sauta dessus et ils commencèrent à se battre à main nues. Leurs cris et les cris d'Harry et d'Emma alertèrent les autres élèves qui arrivèrent en courant. Rachel s'occupait d'Hermione tandis qu'Emma et Harry prirent Ron par les épaules et le séparèrent de Malefoy qui était sur le sol, le nez en sang. Ron saignait de la lèvre mais il était en meilleur état que Drago.

Bizarrement, ce dernier ne fit pas semblant de souffrir, comme il faisait à son habitude. Le professeur McGonagall arriva à ce moment.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ?! Malefoy, Weasley, Granger !! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! Non mais vous êtes fous !! Vous… mais qu'est-ce que…

Elle venait de voir l'inscription sur le mur.

Après plusieurs minutes de panique, de va et viens des professeurs, des élèves priés de se rendre à leurs dortoir, Drago, Hermione, Ron, Rachel, Emma et Harry se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du directeur. 

- Bon, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il c'est passé ? Miss. Granger ?

- Et bien professeur, Malefoy et moi avons commencer à nous chicaner à cause de l'inscription sur le mur et je lui ait dit quelque chose de déplacé et il m'a frappé. C'est là que Ron est intervenu. 

Le directeur se tourna vers Rachel.

- C'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oui.

- M. Malefoy ?

- Exact.

- Potter ?

- Oui, répondirent en cœur les deux Potter

- Alors… Je vous enlève dix points Miss. Granger pour " vos paroles déplacées ", quinze points M. Malefoy pour la bataille et M. Weasley, comme vous vouliez défendre votre petite amie mais que ce n'est tout de même pas permis de se battre à Poudlard vous perdez dix points aussi, est-ce que ça convient à tout le monde ?

Les adolescents hochèrent la tête boudeurs.

- Bien, allez manger maintenant, dit Dumbledore plus fatigué que jamais.

Rendus à la table des Gryffondor, Emma se fit bombarder de questions par les quatrième tandis que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Rachel furent assaillis par les cinquième. 

- Alors ?! s'enquit Neville, Il paraît que mit une raclée à Malefoy, Ron ? Dit c'est vrai ?

- C'est vrai ! répondit Dean à la place de Ron, je l'ai vu !! 

- Ah oui ? demanda Seamus

- Oui, je l'ai massacré ! se vanta Ron

- Quand il a vu que Malefoy s'en prenait à Hermione, il lui a sauté dessus !! expliqua Dean

Tandis que toute l'attention des cinquième (en particulier celle de Lavande et de Parvati) se dirigeait vers Ron, Cho vint voir Harry.

- Harry, je dois te parler.

- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi, dit Harry tristement

- Bien, viens me voir lorsque tu auras fini de dîner. Je serai près de la gargouille de Pré-au-lard. 

- Bien.

Hermione posa sa main sur le bras d'Harry et lui fit un sourire d'encouragement un fois que Cho fut partie. 

Il mangea vite ce soir là et partit rejoindre Cho. Elle était assise sur le sol et contemplait ses chaussures. Lorsqu'elle entendit Harry elle se leva et lui sourit tristement. 

- Bonjour. Laisse-moi parler en premier d'accord Harry ? Bon… je pars.

- Qu… quoi ?

- Mon père est transféré en Corée, je pars avec lui et je change d'école.

- Quoi ? Mais il ne reste même pas un an et demi à faire ici. Il ne te laisse pas finir tes études ??

- Non. Je voulais t'avertir parce que…

Voilà, ça simplifiait tout ! Il pourrait ne rien lui dire et elle n'aurait rien à lui reprocher. Mais c'était un peu malhonnête.

- Cho, il faut que je te parles. Je ne sais pas si-si t-tu as remarqué mais j-je me tiens souvent av-avec hum…

- C'est beau , fit Cho en souriant tristement, Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais me le dire. 

- J-je suis désolé. Je t'aime beaucoup ! Et je, vraiment je t'aimais réellement beaucoup mais, je crois que maintenant, je te vois plus comme une amie. 

- Oui, ce n'est plus très sérieux nous deux.

Il y eut un silence. 

- C'est triste que tu doive partir. Tu vas me manquer. 

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer Harry. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. 

- J'en suis pas si sûr.

- Mais si !! Tu auras pu ne pas me dire ce que tu ressentais et me laisser partir et courir vers Rachel. Mais tu as été franc avec moi. Merci.

- Ne me remercie pas, c'est mal ce que j'ai fait. 

Cho rit et tout deux se séparèrent… dans tous les sens possibles du mot. 

*~*~*

Emma était en classe de DCFM et regardait distraitement le poster de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Harry faisait de grands signes et Rachel à côté de lui semblait rouge à certains moments. Emma fronça les sourcils et essaya de regarder plus attentivement. 

- Mlle. Potter, je vous prierais d'écouter le cours.

__

Bah, j'ai le même poster dans ma chambre, je le regarderai dans la chambre, se dit-elle

Elle se tourna vers Alicia qui semblait pâle. Sa peau d'habitude bronzée et éblouissante était pâle, presque verdâtre. Ses yeux jaunes et bleus avaient perdus leur éclat. 

- Vous allez bien Madame ? demanda un élève de Poufsouffle 

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, elle partit en courant de la classe. Tous les élèves se turent et se regardèrent intrigués. 

- Je vais prendre ça pour un non alors. 

Ils partirent tous à rire. À ce moment Hermione entra dans la classe.

- Où est votre professeur ?

Tous se turent, ils ne voulaient pas de problèmes avec la préfète.

- Malade, répondit simplement Emma, Elle est partie en courant de la classe. 

- Hum, fit Hermione songeuse, je n'ai pas cours en ce moment… je vais… Restez tranquilles.

Elle sortit et revint exactement sept minutes après.

- Très bien, c'est moi qui vous ferez votre cours double aujourd'hui. Mlle. Soleil devrait être sur pied bientôt. 

- Ah non !! fit un élève de Poufsouffle en se levant

- Pardon ? demanda Hermione vexée

- Je ne veux pas qu'une Sang-De-Bourbe me fasse le cours !

- Pardon ! refit Hermione en colère, Dans quelle maison es-tu jeune homme ?

Tous les élèves se regardèrent. L'élève de Poufsouffle était habituellement très gentil, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Alicia revint à ce moment dans la classe. 

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Le directeur a permis à cette Sang-De-Bourbe de nous faire le cours !!

- Monsieur Vidal, surveillez votre langage !! 

- Vous n'êtes que des aveugles !! (pendant qu'il parlait, ses yeux devenaient rouges) Vous ne comprenez donc pas que les impurs nous apporteront que des ennuis !! Ils doivent mourir !! Les moldus ne sont que des erreurs de la nature !! Nous dominons le monde, les impurs doivent mourir !!

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Vidal, tu es malade !! cria Emma en se levant

- Toi la petite Potter, tu te tais !! 

Il pointa sa baguette vers Hermione et cria.

- Avada Kedavra !! 

Seules quelques petites étincelles vertes sortirent de sa baguette et elle n'eurent aucun effet physique… Mais pourtant tous les élèves sortirent en courant et Hermione, Emma et Alicia durent maîtriser l'adolescent.

*~*~*

C'était quelques jours après l'incident dans la volière. Harry préparait Hedwige à envoyer une lettre à Sirius et Hermione et Ron lui comptaient les détails.

- Le monde sorcier est en panique totale, expliqua Ron, maintenant qu'ils savent que Tu-Sais-Qui arrive à infiltrer l'école c'est horrible. Papa et Percy disent qu'au ministère, c'est horrible.

- Tu-Sais-Qui a utilisé le sortilèges de l'Impérium sur le Poufsouffle pour qu'il écrive l'inscription et durant le cours. 

- Génial, soupira Harry, maintenant on est plus en sécurité nul part. Et Alicia ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Hermione se racla la gorge et baissa la tête. 

- Quoi ? C'est grave ? s'inquiéta Harry 

- Euh, elle ne m'a dit ce qu'elle avait mais… je crois qu'elle… est enceinte. 

- Enceinte ? Mais de qui ?

- Harry, réfléchi un peu, soupira Ron

- Quoi ? Enceinte de Sirius ?

- Oui. Et je crois qu'ils te cachent des choses ces deux-là. Ce n'est pas de mes oignons, mais tu habites chez eux après tout. Toi et ta sœur avez le droit de savoir. 

Harry flatta Hedwige et la fit s'envoler avec la lettre de Sirius. 

- Ce n'est pas de mes affaires, déclara Harry en regardant Hermione dans les yeux. Ils sont mariés, ils savent ce qu'ils font et leur passé ne me regarde pas. 

- Oui mais…

- Non, pas de mais. 

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent. Ron haussa les épaules et tous les trois repartirent vers leurs dortoirs.

Le lendemain, Harry fut secoué par de gros bras pour le réveiller. 

- Harry !!

- Sirius ? fit-il encore endormi 

- Ça va Harry ? Tu sais que Voldemort se trimbale dans les parages hein ?

- Sirius, je te croyais en Alaska.

- Oui mais j'ai reçu ta lettre et j'ai finit ce que Dumbledore m'avait demandé de faire alors…

- Sirius, je suis fatigué, laisse-moi dormir…

Sirius soupira et obligea son neveu à s'asseoir.

- Harry Potter, tu vas m'écouter. Voldemort a réussi à contrôler un élève à l'intérieur de Poudlard ce qui veut dire qu'il est extrêmement puissant.

- Et alors ? 

Sirius sourit à la remarque de son neveu, souhaitant être resté jeune et insouciant plus longtemps.

- On en reparlera quand tu sera éveillé. 

- Bien, en attendant, va voir Alicia.

- Qu-Quoi ?

- Bien oui, ta femme.

Sirius sortit du dortoir songeur et alla rejoindre Remus. 

- Alors ? demanda celui-ci 

- Il dort et il ne veut pas se réveiller. Peu importe, on lui en parlera lorsqu'il sera complètement éveillé.

Rémus approuva et tous deux sortirent de la salle des Gryffondors. Rémus se tourna vers son ami. 

- Sirius ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Il faut que j'aille voir Alicia, à tantôt.

- Très bien.

Sirius partit en courant, laissant un Rémus en plan qui se demandait ce qu'il pourrait faire à quatre heures du matin dans une école. 

Sirius entra en trombe dans sa chambre et entreprit de réveiller Alicia. Celle-ci gémit et se retourna, refusant de se lever. Sirius utilisa la même technique qu'il avait utilisé pour Harry et obligea sa femme à s'asseoir. 

- Sirius ? Tu es fou, il est quatre heures du matin !

- Alicia qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Celle-ci leva ses yeux vers son époux. Ils étaient devenus gris avec la pupille bien noire. C'est à alors qu'il remarqua qu'aucune lumière ne brillait autour d'elle. Il se souvint alors lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte la première fois, c'était exactement les mêmes symptômes qui c'étaient développés. Il ouvrit la lumière pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Non, il ne rêvait pas.

- Tu… tu es enceinte ?

Celle-ci baissa les yeux d'un air presque coupable. Sirius ne savait comment réagir. Bien sûr, en théorie c'était une bonne nouvelle, mais la dernière fois, ça avait mal tourner. Il se souvenait de sa fille, même si cela faisait bien longtemps maintenant et il s'en voulait toujours de ne pas avoir été présent pour la protéger contre les mangemorts. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à recommencer une expérience douloureuse comme celle-ci, surtout pendant Voldemort reprenait du pouvoir. Et Alicia devait penser comme lui aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda son épouse

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais vraiment pas. 

Alicia se mit à pleurer et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Sirius. 

*~*~*

Harry, Hermione et Ron reculèrent en silence. Ils avaient cogné à la porte de la chambre de Sirius et Alicia et comme il n'y avait eut aucune réponse, ils étaient entrés. 

Alicia, qui semblait avoir pleuré, était dans les bras de Sirius et tous deux dormaient. Ils sortirent de la pièce et décidèrent d'aller visiter Hagrid.

Rendus à la cabane, après avoir évité de justesse Malefoy qui semblait prêt à entamer une guerre, ils furent surpris de trouver Rémus, Emma et Ginny avec Hagrid. 

- Ah bonjour Harry, Hermione, Ron ! Justement, on parlait de vous.

- Ah oui ? Bonjour Hagrid, Rémus, Ginny. 

Harry s'assit à côté de sa sœur qui lui fit une grimace. Celui-ci la poussa du coude mais ils furent arrêtés par Rémus.

- C'est très important ce qu'on a à vous dire. Sirius était supposé venir mais il semble avoir disparut.

- En fait, il dort, expliqua Hermione

- Hum, d'accord, fit Rémus tandis qu'Hagrid éclatait de rire. Peu importe. Nous voulions vous dire d'être extrêmement prudent d'ici la fin de l'année, tous les cinq. Voldemort (tous sauf Harry et Rémus frissonnèrent) sera bientôt à son apogée. Vous devez faire attention à tout ceux qui sembleront suspects d'être en contact avec lui.

- Malefoy, toussa Ron

Ginny sembla se renfrogner.

- Si jamais il vous arrivait d'avoir connaissance d'un fait nouveau, comme un œuf par exemple, gronda Hagrid, Vous devez en parler avec un adulte de confiance. 

- Oui, bien sûr.

- En attendant, vous voulez du thé ?

La matinée se déroula bien et Sirius se pointa une heure après la début de la réunion. Après, les cinq adolescents sortirent de la cabane d'Hagrid ils tombèrent directement sur Malefoy et sa bande de Serpentards.

- Alors les cinq infirmes se promènent encore avec les bons à rien ?

- Dégage Malefoy, ordonna Hermione

- Alors Potter, il paraît que tu as rompu avec ta petite amie ? C'est vrai, tu la trompais, ce devait dur à cacher.

- Et toi Malefoy ? Comment va ton père, répliqua Ron

- Et le tien, pas trop pauvre Weasley ?

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ginny qui semblait en colère. 

- Alors, Granger, dit soudain Pansy, t'as pas trop peur de mourir ?

- Pas plus que toi tu devrais.

- Qu'est-ce que t'insinue sale sang-de-…

__

- Petrificus Totalus !! 

Pansy tomba raide sur le sol et Malefoy sourit.

- Bien jouer Granger. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais faire de même devant le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Cette fois Mal…

- Taisez-vous !! cria soudain Ginny, Vous n'avez pas finit de vous conduire en enfants pourris gâtés ?! Quoi que pour toi Dra… Malefoy, ça ne fait pas de changement hein ?! On est sur le point d'entrer dans une guerre et on est mieux de se mettre tous du même côté si on ne veut pas y passer !

- Bien dit Mlle. Weasley, fit Dumbledore derrière eux, maintenant si vous voulez bien, retournez chacun où vous devez être.

Les deux groupes se dévisagèrent et repartirent dans de directions opposées laissant Pansy aux soins de Dumbledore. Mais pourtant, dans le cœur de chacun ils savaient que Ginny avait raison. Certains se classeraient du côté de Voldemort, mais la plupart devraient s'allier pour faire face au seigneur des ténèbres…

*~*~*

Dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera le départ de Cho et Voldemort arrivera presque à entrer à Poudlard… Harry, Emma, Ron et Hermione arriveront **_presque_** à devenir Animagus (Animagi ? Bah, je suis toute perdue !)


	16. Tous ensembles, pour vaincre

Chapitre 16. Tous ensembles, pour vaincre

Et bien, voilà le chapitre 16. Merci Mimi !! Ça m'a encouragé ton petit mot !! Tiens justement, c'est pour toi ce chapitre, tu sembles apprécier ma fic et puis comme tu sembles la seule à la lire ces temps-ci ^______^ Merci !! J'apprécie !!

R & R siouplait !!

**__**

Pour Mimi !! 

Et pour Naïka aussi, qui est toute contente d'avoir l'autographe de Wilfred Lebouthillier !! 

*~*~*

Le jour où Cho partit de l'école, Dumbledore l'annonça tristement au souper (dîner) et elle eut des adieux de tous. Harry lui offrit un magnifique collier elle celle-ci lui promit qu'elle le porterait toujours. Les adieux furent déchirants mais maintenant que Cho savait la vérité, il se sentait mieux.

Emma vint s'asseoir à côté de son frère et lui prit la main. Dumbledore se leva et se racla la gorge.

- Je sais que les derniers événements vous ont bouleversés. Un élève a été contrôlé par Voldemort et il a écrit des choses horribles. Mais sachez qu'ici à Poudlard, vous êtes en sécurité et jamais je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal. Voldemort a peut-être réussit à faire des choses horribles mais même s'il entre dans cette école, ce qui est à 99 % impossible, soyez toujours sans crainte. Nous sommes ici pour empêchez toutes les choses horribles qui pourraient se produire. 

- Le père de Cho la emmené avec lui, il n'avait pas assez confiance en vous ! cria un élève de Serpentard en colère, Pourquoi nous ferions-vous confiance ? 

- Plusieurs décident de ne pas avoir confiance et décident de fuir pour ne pas avoir à combattre. Mais si nous agissons ainsi, c'est sûr que nous mourrons. Nous avons besoin de nous alliez tous. Nous devons nous ralliez du côté du bien et nous devons avoir le courage nécessaire pour combattre les forces du mal. Qu'est-ce que vous préférez ? Mourir dispersés ou alors combattre et essayer de rendre le monde meilleur avec ceux que vous aimez, ou que vous aimez moins, mais qui ont les même convictions que vous ?

- Je veux vivre ! décida Neville

- Moi aussi ! rajouta un élève de Poufsouffle

- Alors ayez confiance.

La grande salle se mit à crier et à acclamer Dumbledore. Il avait totalement raison. Hermione se pencha vers Harry et lui chuchota quelque chose pendant que Rachel se levait et quittait la salle. Celui leva la tête et regarda Hermione dans les yeux. _Vraiment ?_ formèrent ses lèvres qui étaient incapables de couvrir le bruit ambiant. Hermione hocha la tête.

Harry sortit à son tour de la grande salle. Il marcha quelques temps et se trouva face à Rachel. Enfin, elle lui faisait dos mais quand même. Elle était devant une fenêtre ouverte et ses cheveux bruns lisses voletaient à cause du courant d'air frais d'avril. Il voulut s'arrêter mais ce n'était pas le moment, il devait aller voir Sirius qui était sortit en même tant que Rachel. Il le chercha un peu et le trouva finalement près de sa porte.

- Attends, Sirius !

- Oh, bonjour Harry. 

- Que se passe-t-il Sirius ? On a remarqué que tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette ces temps-ci…

- Harry je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de t'en parler… Et je ne pense que tu aies d'affaire à le savoir. Toi non plus Emma, tu peux sortir de ta cachette, je t'ai vu. 

Emma sortit de derrière le mur et s'approcha timidement

- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, Tu sais, on vit avec toi maintenant. Je sais que certaines choses ne nous regardent pas mais…

Sirius regarda les deux adolescents sous ses yeux. 15 et 14 ans respectivement, tous les deux les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs avec des reflets roux pour la petite. Il eut l'impression de se retrouver devant des copies de James et Lily… Bien sûr, c'était le cas. Mais il en fut frappé pour la première fois.

- Bon, de toute façon vous l'auriez su un jour ou l'autre. Voilà, Alicia est enceinte.

- Oui, ça on s'en doutait. Mais c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Pourquoi le cacher, pourquoi être… commença Emma

- Emma… toussa Harry en lui donnant un cou de coude

- Non, je peux vous le dire. Entrez.

Harry et Emma entrèrent dans la chambre de Sirius s'assirent sur le lit chacun à côté leur parrain. 

- Je vais vous raconter une histoire, dit celui-ci à la blague

À ce moment là pourtant, ils avaient vraiment l'air d'une famille unie… 

- Il y a bien longtemps… non, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça mais quand même… il y a quelques années disons, je me suis marié avec la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde. Et elle est tombée enceinte. Bien sûr nous étions jeunes et tout semblait parfait dans un monde où les problèmes n'existent pas. Mais un fou se promenait dans les parages comme vous le savez bien et il s'appelait Voldemort (Emma frissonna). Mais à cette époque de notre vie à moi et Alicia… et à Lily et James tout comme à Rémus, Voldemort n'étaient pas notre priorité et tout allait bien. Alicia et moi eurent une fille, et deux ans après Lily et James eurent un fils… Toi Harry. Et le soir de leur mort et bien je suis aller chez eux, essayer de les secourir… Mais je me suis fait arrêter le lendemain, sans pouvoir retourner chez moi. Les mangemorts ont attaqués pendant que j'étais en procès… et la petite est morte.

Les deux enfants regardèrent leur parent troublés.

- Je peux avoir l'air détaché de la situation maintenant, dit-il en riant, mais ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal. Vous comprenez, ça fait longtemps, mais je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à élever un enfant après ça…

- Oh… fit Emma, Je comprend mieux, maintenant. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- On ne sait pas…

*~*~*

C'était un Samedi matin. Le douze Avril. Il était huit heures du matin et Harry, Emma, Ron et Hermione étaient dans la salle de classe d'Alicia. Ils étaient là pour leur leçon de "Comment devenir un Animagi". 

Hermione avait presque réussit la dernière fois. Elle était complètement en chaton en fait mais elle n'arrivait pas à prendre la taille voulue. Ron avaient des plumes partout mais c'était tout. Il ferait sans doute un hibou roux… Emma arrivait à prendre la taille de l'ours à avoir ses griffes et dents mais c'était tout. Harry quand à lui avait les rayures d'un tigre blanc, les dents et griffes et les yeux mais c'était tout. 

Pour arriver à ce stade cela leur prenait deux secondes, mais après ils bloquaient… Alicia et Sirius les aidaient mais c'était extrêmement difficile. 

Après cette séance, les quatre jeunes semblaient épuisés.

- Je n'y arriverai jamais, se plaint Emma 

Harry qui était trop concentré à ne pas rire de voir Ron et Hermione se promener main dans la main, n'y étant pas encore habitué, ne fit qu'un faible "Mais non…"

- Ron, tu as une poussière sur le nez

- Mais arrête ! Tu n'est pas ma mère que je sache.

- Peut-être mais j'ai le droit de te dire que tu as une poussière sur le nez. 

- Pas de me l'enlever… Laisse !

- Bon alors débrouille-toi tout seul !

Alors qu'Harry allait éclater de rire des cris se mirent à retentir de partout. Les élèves partirent en courant dans toutes les directions complètement affolés. 

- Emma !! Retourne dans ton dortoir, cria Harry

- Non !!

- Retourne !!

Il la poussa dans la foule d'élève et elle fut entraîner. Les trois autres se dirigèrent de l'endroit où la panique avait commencé. Fred et George passèrent, Georges tenant Ginny inconsciente dans ses bras.

- Ron !! Viens ici tout de suite !! 

- Non ! Je suis désolé Fred ! 

- Ne jouez pas aux héros vous allez vous faire tuer !!

Ron s'excusa une fois de plus et il repartit avec Hermione et Harry. Ils coururent jusqu'à la frontière de la forêt interdite et ils comprirent pourquoi tous avaient peur. 

Le feu était pris et des dizaines de monstres de la forêt sortaient, tandis que d'autres brûlaient… C'était dégoûtant et ça sentait terriblement mauvais. Mais le pire, c'est que les professeurs qui étaient là ne semblaient pas avoir peur du feu ou des créatures difformes ou à moitié brûlées mais plutôt de l'ombre qui s'approchait à travers les cendres.

Hermione se mit à trembler, se rappelant du Glaive qu'elle avait enfoncé dans le cœur de cette ombre qui ne lui avait presque rien fait. Ron passa son bras autour de ses épaules et les trois sortirent leur baguette.

L'ombre s'approchait lentement avec une démarche sombre. Dumbledore était devant tous les autres professeurs et semblaient complètement fâché. Hermione s'avança un peu mais Harry la retint…Il se plaça aux côtés de Dumbledore. Celui ne lui accorda aucun regard conscient que la situation était vraiment grave…

Un rire glacial se fit entendre et Harry frissonna. Il l'avait entendu trop souvent ce rire. Les professeurs et les rares élèves qui étaient là formaient un barrière et tous semblaient sereins, sachant que c'était peut-être leur dernière heure…

__

"- Seul celui qui survivra du sang et de l'âme du meurtrier pour le vaincre "

- Et ça veut dire quoi ?

- Ça veut dire que comme Tu-Sais-Qui est ressuscité grâce à ton sang, toi seul pourras le tuer. C'est à cause du sortilège. Alors, tu ne vas pas te sacrifier pour rien !"

Ces paroles que Rachel lui avaient dites au début de l'année résonnèrent dans sa tête. Il savait que ce n'était pas un hasard. Rachel était là, il le sentait… il le pouvait maintenant qu'il était télépathe avec elle. Elle était vraiment proche. 

Elle prit sa main et leurs regards se croisèrent.

__

Je t'aime…

Je t'aime aussi…

Finalement, être télépathe, ce n'était pas si pire… Elle avait envie de pleurer, il le sentait. Il sera sa main plus fort. Plus Voldemort approchait plus sa cicatrice le brûlait. Le médaillon du Ying-Yang se mit à le brûler et il se mit à briller. Alors que l'homme se rapprochait, le médaillon semblait s'agiter de plus en plus. 

Rachel n'en put plus, elle se tourna vers Harry et l'embrassa. Au début il fut surpris… mais il répondit et plus ils s'embrassaient, plus Voldemort approchait plus tout semblait dégénérer. Alors le médaillon fit un bruit perçant et forma une bulle verte autour de tous ceux qui étaient contre Voldemort.

Celui-ci fou de rage, se mit à hurler et jeta un sort sur la bulle, rien ne se produit. Il hurla une fois de plus et disparut… Rachel et Harry tombèrent inconscients et la bulle se défit revenant vers le médaillon. 

*~*~*

- Tu vas vite en affaire, mon petit Harry, déclara Georges lorsque l'adolescent s'éveilla

- Georges que fais-tu ici ?

- Oh rien de grave, je me suis foulé une cheville et je veillais sur Ginny, mais elle est déjà partie… Je suis resté car toi, dit-il en souriant, tu es un héros à l'heure qu'il est… et tout le monde espère te voir sortir de l'infirmerie avec Rachel.

- Oh mon Dieu où est-elle ? Elle va bien ??

- Derrière toi et oui, répondit celle-ci

Harry se retourna et lui sourit. Elle s'assit à côté de lui mais ils semblèrent mal-à-l'aise.

- Bon, je vous laisse, déclara Georges, Oh et préparez-vous à ce que toute l'école soit la victime de la plus grosse blague de l'histoire de Poudlard à la fin de nos études à moi et Fred… ce sera la fête, je vous le garanti !

Georges sortit de l'infirmerie laissant Rachel et Harry seuls. Rachel sembla hésiter mais elle se lança…

- Tu sais Harry, je t'ai mentit… Je n'ai pas de petit ami.

- Je m'en doutais, avoua celui-ci sans vraiment d'émotions dans la voix

Harry soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient maintenant ?? Ils étaient amoureux, ils le savaient tous les deux mais ils avaient peur… Ils avaient vécus trop de choses… trop de choses émouvantes pour des enfants. 

Ah ! C'était frustrant ! Ils s'attiraient l'un, l'autre mais refusaient de sortir ensemble. Une attirance ? On aurait même pu qualifier cela plus qu'une attirance. En fait le seul mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentaient c'était amour. Mais ils refusaient de se l'admettre ! Pourquoi ? De l'orgueil ?? Un peu, oui, mais beaucoup de peur surtout… Mais à cet âge, on rencontrait rarement le véritable amour alors ils essayaient d'oublier…

Rachel secoua la tête et sourit à Harry. Après tout, rien ne pressait… Ils sortiraient ensemble quand l'occasion se présenterait… Et puis, cela n'avait aucune importance, les formalités. L'important se trouvait dans leur cœur. 

- Est-ce que tu penses à ce que je penses ?

- On est encore en communication télépathique ! fit Rachel en éclatant de rire

Pour les communications télépathiques, ils fallait l'accord des deux et maintenant, tant ils étaient habituer d'être dans cette situation, ils ne s'en rendaient plus compte.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et rompirent leurs liens. Lorsqu'ils cessèrent de rire, ils se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez. Harry sentit son cœur accélérer à vitesse dangereuse. Plus ils se rapprochaient plus il accélérait… Finalement ils s'embrassèrent. Doucement. Harry sentit Rachel lui prendre la main et ils se séparèrent. Ils se sourirent tristement et sortirent de l'infirmerie, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.

Ils ne marchèrent pas main dans la main, comme le faisaient toujours Ron et Hermione, mais pourtant tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Les élèves semblaient s'arrêter pour les regarder, bien que tous allaient dans la même direction. Rachel devint rouge et sourit. Elle s'approcha de l'oreille et lui murmura quelque chose, il sourit à son tour.

En fait elle n'avait rien dit, ils ne faisaient que s'amuser au dépends des autres élèves, qui semblaient être de plus en plus nombreux à les regarder. Et comme ça les amusaient, ils continuèrent un peu… Ils en avaient de besoin après tout. 

Ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle. La première chose qui arriva fut un silence total, au grand désarroi des deux adolescents. Puis les conversation redoublèrent. Ils allèrent rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui couraient vers eux.

- Ron ! Tu vas bien !? s'enquit Harry

- Oui ! Toi aussi j'espère.

- Oui, ça va bien.

- Et ta sœur ??

Tandis que les deux garçons et les deux retournaient à leur table en parlant, Dumbledore semblait attendre que toute l'école soit réunie. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il se leva.

- Chers élèves, cette fois la situation est plus grave que je ne le pensait. Voldemort a presque réussi à entrer, et je ne vous le cacherai pas, nous n'avons aucune idée comment l'arrêter. Pourtant comme ceux qui étaient présent ont pu le voir, il s'est passé un événement extraordinaire et je me dois d'expliquer. Voilà. Il se trouve que Monsieur Potter détient un médaillon fort puissant. N'essayez pas de lui voler, je vous avertit, il est protégé contre le vol et vous seriez transformé en crevette sûrement ou en triton peut-être. Donc, ce médaillon est fait pour canaliser une sorte d'énergie et la transformer en l'énergie contraire. La vie et la mort par exemple. Le bien et le mal ou même l'amour et la haine. Ce qui s'est passé est en fait très simple. En sentant les deux énergie complètement contraires qui s'approchait il s'est affolé. C'est son travail de les laisser séparés et en équilibre. Il a donc formé un bouclier et puisant l'énergie à l'intérieur de monsieur Potter et mademoiselle Summers. 

Certains élèves se mit à rirent, malgré le traumatisme, mais Hermione leva la main comme en classe pour poser une question.

- Oui mademoiselle Granger ?

- Est-ce qu'on va envoyer des détraqueurs ? Je veux dire, le ministre de la magie, va-t-il en envoyer à Poudlard. 

- Non, les détraqueurs ont essayés de s'échapper d'Azkaban ils essaient donc de les garder le plus près d'eux, dit Dumbledore gravement

Des élèves semblèrent scandalisés et les conversations effrayées repartirent.

- Écoutez ! Je sais que les événements des derniers jours vous troublent. Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous ont perdus des proches et que vous en souffrez beaucoup. Je sais aussi que vous avez peur. Mais vous devez vous calmez. C'est dur de perdre des proches et c'est dur de sentir sur soi une peur constante, je le sais, vous pouvez me croire. Mais nous ne devons pleurez maintenant. Si on arrête de combattre en plein milieu d'une guerre parce que nous avons perdus ceux qu'on aime on ne pourra jamais gagner. Il faut pleurer avant et après, mais pendant ça ne donne rien. Je sais que le ministère de la magie refuse de rallier tous les peuples à notre cause, il croit que cela ne donnera rien, mais moi, je vous l'assure, si nous ne nous rallions pas tous pour la même cause, nous périrons. Croyez, espérez, aimez, continuez à avancer et à respirer et nous pourrons être tous ensemble pour vaincre…

*~*~*

Dans le prochain chapitre ? Une édition spéciale du journal va révéler à tout le monde ce qui se passe réellement avec Voldemort. Dumbledore aide Harry à utiliser son médaillon pour… disons, revoir ses parents.


	17. Édition Spéciale

Chapitre 17. Édition Spéciale

Bonjour à tous !! Alors voici le chapitre 17. La véritable action se passe dans le prochain chapitre, presque plus d'attente !! (Let's go moi, Go !). Hourra ! J'ai atteint le 40 reviews !! Bon, il y en a des chanceux(euses) qui peuvent se vanter du 250 mais c'est pas grave, j'suis toute fière de mes 40 reviews !!

Mimi: Merci beaucoup !! Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies toujours autant ma fic ^____^

Alana Chantelune: À vrai dire, avant de lire tes supers conseils, je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce que mon histoire soit fluide… Mais tu m'as fais réfléchir. C'est pas encore parfait mais j'y travaille. Merci pour les reviews !!

Math: Merci pour la reviews et les commentaires positifs ! Ça m'encourage ! Et j'espère que tu vas autant aimer la suite de l'histoire ^_______^

Hermione292: La voilà la suite ;) ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Et Drago ? Réponse dans ce chapitre !! Ou plutôt dans le prochain, d'accord, mais disons indice dans ce chapitre.

Profegam: Merci ! Et pour les suites, je suis désolée, j'essayerai de faire plus vite la prochaine fois.

Pour **_Fake Jo_** !! Ma super amie bizarre qu'on adore toutes… 

*~*~*

Dumbledore donna quarante points à chaques élèves présents lorsqu'ils avaient "combattus" Voldemort. Gryffondor se ramassa avec 160 points en plus, Serdaigle avec 120 points de plus, Poufsouffle 80 points et Serpentard 40. 

Malgré les événements, les B.U.S.E vinrent vite. En enchantement, Harry et Rachel eurent une note parfaite, rien d'étonnant. En divination, Harry et Ron furent ravis en voyant leurs notes. En fait, dans toutes leurs matières, ils se débrouillèrent assez bien, mais moins que Hermione et Rachel en général qui avaient toujours des notes presque parfaites. 

C'était la dernière période de la journée et Harry finissait son exposé oral sur la fondation du collège Boréal.

- En conclusion, ce collège fondé par Gwendolyne Post et Aurore St-François est une école basée sur des principes contre le racisme et qui encourage la différence. Après les dures épreuves qu'elle a traversé, elle est prête à aider notre école à combattre le mal. 

Des applaudissements retentirent en même temps que la cloche et le professeur écrit la note d'Harry au tableau comme il l'avait fait pour toutes les autres. En dessous de Ronald Weasley; 75 % se trouvait Harry Potter; 75 %. 

- Il nous a mis la même note, c'est bien… J'en reviens pas ! se plaignit soudain Ron, Hermione a eut 95 % et elle n'est pas contente !

- C'est que Priscilla Deauclair a eut trois points de plus, expliqua Rachel

- Mais, Priscilla n'est pas avec nous en histoire !

- Je sais ! Je suis contente d'avoir eut un point de moins qu'elle… Elle m'aurait piqué une de ses crises ! Quand vient le temps des buses, elle est incroyable !

Pattenrond arriva à ce moment et fit sursauter Rachel.

- Mais tu es fou ? demanda-t-elle au chat en le prenant dans ses bras, Si Rusard te vois, il risque de te mettre une fessée. Il te déteste depuis que tu as mordu Miss. Teigne. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?? demanda Hermione en sortant de la classe

Rachel haussa les épaules et lui remit le chat. Ron essaya de lui dire quelque chose mais elle refusa de l'entendre.

- Non ! dit Hermione, Je ne veux rien savoir.

- Tu as eut 95 % !! Hermione !! 

- Priscilla a eut 98 !

- Et alors ?! Tu ne peux pas supporter de ne pas être la meilleure ?!

- Non !

- Tu es préfète Hermione ! L'année prochaine tu seras préfète-en-chef ! La première préfète-en-chef en sixième de toute l'histoire de Poudlard !! Et tu te plains encore ?!

- C'est vrai ça ? demanda Harry

Hermione déposa Pattenrond et lui fit signe de filer et releva des yeux gênés vers Harry.

- Oui.

Harry se mit à rire et secoua la tête. Ron et Hermione recommencèrent à se chicaner et Rachel fonça dans Emma, étant trop hilare pour voir où elle allait.

- Oh, Emma, excuse-moi.

- Ce n'est rien, je vous cherchais justement. Je voulais parler à Ron.

Tous se regardèrent surpris.

- Euh, oui, c'est moi, dit celui-ci

- C'est à propos de… de Ginny. 

- Quoi, elle est mal ? Blessée ?

- Non, non, pas du tout en fait, c'est que… je crois qu'elle… je crois qu'elle…

- Emma ? 

À ce moment la rouquine arriva et la petite Potter baissa la tête, se mordant la lèvre. Harry fronça les sourcils. Rachel tapa l'épaule de Ron et pointa Drago qui s'en venait à grand pas. Emma le vit aussi et sembla inquiète.

- Je dois te parler, annonça-t-elle à Emma, je vous l'emprunte.

Les deux jeunes filles partirent en pressant le pas et Ginny entraîna Emma jusque dans la toilette des filles où Mimi Geignarde avait élu domicile. 

- Emma ! Je t'en pris ! Ne parles de cela à personne. Je t'en supplie !

- Ginny ! Tu sors avec Malefoy !! Malefoy !! Tu es une Weasley, vos deux familles se détestent !

- Justement ! Je t'en pris. Si tu en parles à mon frère, je ne pourrai plus jamais le revoir.

Emma soupira et s'assit sur le lavabo tandis que Ginny lui faisait des yeux suppliant. 

- Pourquoi tu sors avec lui ? C'est pour l'argent ? La gloire ?? Le sexe ?!

- Non ! Tu es folle !!

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- Oui ! 

Emma sembla hésiter mais elle hocha la tête.

- D'accord, tu peux compter sur moi.

*~*~*

Lorsque Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la grande salle pour aller manger, ils furent surpris de voir autant de hiboux à l'heure du souper. Lorsque Hermione entra à son tour, un hibou vint lui porter un journal… Tous les autres hiboux étaient aussi porteurs de journaux.

__

Édition Spéciale

La Gazette du Sorcier

29 avril

Hermione grimaça et ils allèrent s'asseoir pour lire le journal, qui n'était pas vraiment un bon présage. En première page, il y avait une photo de Dumbledore et Harry près à affronter Voldemort.

La jeune sorcière se racla la gorge et lut tout haut.

" Les événements des derniers mois sont de plus en plus inquiétants. Il y a eut beaucoup de victimes des mangemorts et de Celui-Dont-Il-Est-Formellement-Interdit-De-Prononcer-Ou-Écrire-Le-Nom et les gens sont de plus en plus apeurés. Nous semblons nous replonger dans une vague de terreur, comme celle que nous avions réussis à détruire il y a de cela 15 ans. Nous devons faire quelque chose.

Dans cette édition spéciale, nous vous parlerons des faits et gestes de Vous-Savez-Qui pour reprendre le pouvoir et ses plans machiavéliques qui ont tués des centaines de nobles sorciers…"

La première date parlait de l'incident de l'halloween, ensuite celle en Bulgarie, et il y avait celle où Hermione avait enfoncé un glaive dans le corps du démon etc. Jusqu'à l'incident à l'école.

Ils expliquaient comment Voldemort comptaient utiliser les trois éléments de vie (boisson de la vie, fleur de Kristeïl, les larmes de Phénix) pour récupérer le pouvoir. Mais heureusement, les journalistes ne semblait pas connaître l'existence du médaillon et ne savaient pas que c'était le quatrième élément dont Voldemort avait besoin.

Drago arriva à leur table avec un air mauvais.

- Ah dégage Malefoy. On a eut 98 en potion, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

- La ferme Granger. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, marmonna-t-il, Je veux voir Potter.

- Lequel ? demanda Harry

- Devine. Je veux te parler. Seul.

Harry fut surpris et sortit sa baguette. Il se tourna vers Ron qui haussa les épaules surpris.

Il suivit Drago et celui-ci grimaça.

- Écoute-moi Potter ! Tu ne diras rien de tout ça à personne est-ce clair ?

- Ça dépend ? Tu es sur le point de me dévoiler le plan de Voldemort ? plaisanta Harry

Harry rit un peu mais en s'apercevant que Drago ne plaisantait pas, il figea.

- Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ?

- Il attaquera le premier jour de mai, après-demain. Il ne sera pas seul, les mangemorts qui l'accompagneront se déguiseront en journalistes et ils tueront des élèves. Je suis supposé les aider ce jour-là. Parles-en à Dumbledore, mais… Tais-toi ! Ne dit surtout pas que les informations proviennent de moi ! Sinon, je te promet que ça ira mal !

- Pour… pourquoi te croirais-je ? demanda Harry sonné par les révélations de Drago

- Tu es obligé. Va-t'en maintenant.

Harry sembla fâché et soupçonneux. Il hésita ne voulant pas croire Drago, mais le blondinet le dévisagea. Il lui tourna dos, fâché et s'en alla en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

Ginny s'approcha de Drago et celui-ci passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu crois qu'il lui dira ? demanda Drago, peu confiant

- Oui. J'en suis sûre.

*~*~*

Lorsque Harry arriva devant la porte du bureau du directeur, il entendit des voix.

- Ma chère Alicia, je refuse votre démission. Je veux que vous restiez jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Mais monsieur, protesta Alicia, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à assurer les cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année. 

- Je vous en pris, il ne reste que deux mois. Je sais que vous le pouvez.

Harry voulut faire demi-tour mais la voix de Dumbledore le retint.

- Je t'en pris Harry, entre, j'ai l'impression que ce que tu as à me dire est important.

Il entra gêné et s'assit. Alicia lui sourit et elle salua le directeur avant de partir. 

- Pauvre Mlle. Soleil, commenta Dumbledore, Quand on est jeune on a souvent du mal à prendre les décisions… Alors, tu voulais me parler.

- Je sais quelque chose à propos de Voldemort monsieur.

Le directeur se montra intéressé et Harry répéta tout ce que Malefoy lui avait dit. 

- Très bien Harry. Voilà qui est grave. Nous prendrons tous les moyens pour que ceci n'arrive pas.

Le directeur fronça les sourcils et regarda par la fenêtre. Il semblait réfléchir et surtout, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Le jeune survivant s'en inquiéta. Bien sûr, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter, mais ce qu'il comprenait sur le visage de son maître le rendait beaucoup plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

- Mais dis-moi, comment sais-tu tout cela ? Tu y as rêvé ?

- Non je… euh…

Harry s'arrêta. Malefoy lui avait clairement dit de ne rien dire. Il avait raison après tout, il venait de trahir son maître. Et son maître n'était pas n'importe qui mais Harry commença à se demander ce qu'il dirait. Il nous pouvait tout de même pas mentir à Dumbledore !

- Je… euh… ce n'était pas un rêve. C'est quelqu'un qui me l'a dit.

- Bien.

Le jeune garçon fut soulagé que le directeur ne pose pas d'autre question et il soupira. Le directeur sortit sa plume et écrit une lettre. Il demanda à Harry de rester. Quand la lettre fut terminée, il la relut et sortit sa baguette. La lettre se multiplia douze fois, toutes se firent mettre dans des enveloppes et furent cachetées. 

Dumbledore se leva et donna les lettres à Harry.

- Va à la volière et envoie-les. Les adresses sont écrites dessus. Elles avertissent ceux qui doivent le savoir que Voldemort attaquera.

- Bien professeur.

- Oh et Harry. Revient après. Je dois te parler de ton médaillon. 

Harry courut jusqu'à la volière et demanda aux hiboux les plus rapides d'aller porter les lettres. Il revint ensuite voir Dumbledore.

Quand il fut assis et calmé, Dumbledore inspira.

- Bon, premièrement Harry, demain toi, Ron, Hermione et Rachel n'aurez pas de cours. Je veux que vous vous préparez. Les autres élèves n'auront pas d'école. Certains seulement parce que leurs professeurs seront en train de se préparer à combattre, d'autres parce qu'ils seront avec nous et les Aurors auxquels j'ai demandé de l'aide. 

- Bien.

- Et puis, je ne connais que deux personnes qui puissent réellement nous aider, Harry. Les Aurors et les élèves nous seront d'un immense secours. Mais nous avons besoin de l'aide de conseils de deux personnes très spéciales. Et ce n'est que demain soir que nous ferons appel à elles, grâce à ton médaillon.

- Mais pourquoi pas ce soir ? Et pourquoi avec mon médaillon ?

- Car elles ne pourront être là que quelques heures, ce sont des gens occupés tu comprends, et avec ton médaillon car elles pourront arriver automatiquement, sans moyen de transport.

- Et qui sont-elles ?

- Tu verras demain. Maintenant, va manger et te reposer. Demain sera une journée chargée.

- D'accord, merci professeur.

- Merci à toi Harry.

Il se dirigea songeur vers la grande salle mais ses pensées furent interrompues par Emma, Ron, Rachel et Hermione. Plus loin, Neville, Dean et Seamus approchaient.

- Qu'est-ce que ce crétin te voulait ? demanda Ron, On t'a cherché partout ! On croyait qu'il t'avait actionné !

- Qui ça ? Dumbledore ?

- Non ! Malefoy !

- Ah ! Pas grand chose. Il m'a seulement euh… Il voulait me parler du match de quidditch le 12 mai. Il a dit quelques idioties, comme d'habitude.

- Mais, protesta Neville, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait devant tout le monde comme à l'habitude ?

- Il a dut avoir peur de Ron ! plaisanta Seamus

- Oui, depuis que tu l'as massacré, je suis sûr que tu hantes ses cauchemars !! ajouta Dean

- Je crois qu'il y a des choses plus terrifiantes dans ses cauchemars, remarqua Emma

- Malefoy ? De quoi aurait-il peur vu qu'il a Vous-Savez-qui comme protecteur ? demanda Seamus

- Justement, renchérit Neville, J'aurais tellement peur d'être à son service !! De toute façon, jamais je ne trahirais Dumbledore. 

Harry prit une assiette et une coupe et repartit avec vers sa salle commune avec ses amis qui débattaient sur un sujet qu'il aurait oublier volontiers.

Ils entrèrent bientôt dans leur salle commune et s'assirent sur les divans. Fred arriva seul et tout le monde arrêta de parler, surpris.

- Quoi ?

- Où est Fred ? demanda Neville

- Euh… je ne sais pas, je vais lui demander, attend ! Fred ! T'es où ? Bien, ici Fred ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Au fait, c'est pas moi Fred ?

Tous éclatèrent de rire tandis que Neville devint rouge… Harry fut reconnaissant au rouquin de lui faire oublier ses problèmes quelques instants. Il voulait parler à Ron, Hermione et Rachel du premier mai mais pour le moment il y avait trop de monde. 

- Mais sérieusement. Où est ton frère ?

- T'es pas mon frère Ron ?

- Fred !

- Bon. Il est allé se faire passer pour moi auprès d'Angelina.

- Quoi, tu rigoles là ?

- Non, mais ne le dites à personne ! C'est parce que pendant ce temps, j'avais un A.S.P.I.C à terminer et vous voyez j'étais… comment dire… très en retard.

- Fred ! gronda Hermione

- Mais il est fini maintenant !

- J'espère…

À ce moment, la voix de Mcgonagall se fit entendre dans toute l'école.

- Que tous les élèves rejoignent leur salles communes. Vos directeurs viendront vous parler. Allez-y immédiatement, nous ne voulons aucun flâneurs dans les corridors.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Owena Brown, visiblement inquiète

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Dean, Mais je crois bien que nous ne tarderons pas à le savoir.

Lorsque tous furent réunirent, Georges, Angelina et les autre Gryffondors revenus, Mcgonagall pris la parole. 

- Ce qui se passe en ce moment est très mauvais pour l'école. Il se peut qu'elle ferme. En fait, c'est après-demain que nous saurons tout. Pour le moment, je vous prierais de vous rendre au Poudlard express. Ne préparez rien, il ne vous ramènera pas chez vous, mais dans un endroit que les Fondateurs créèrent il y a longtemps. Cet endroit sert à héberger les élèves de Poudlard en cas d'urgence. Et le cas est urgent. Des Aurors y seront avec vous. Que tous les élèves de première à quatrième s'y rendent immédiatement. Les autres, j'ai à vous parler.

La majorité des élèves partirent. La professeur savait qu'ils ne désobéiraient pas; ils connaissaient la gravité de la situation. Lorsqu'ils furent tous sortis, Mcgonagall sortit une liste et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Voici la liste qui sont priés rester. 

La plupart trémoussèrent. Ils ne connaissaient pas les faits exact, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi l'école était dans une telle ébullition, mais ils savaient que tout cela avait un lien direct avec Voldemort. Ils se doutaient qu'ils devraient défendre leur école.

- Avant que je ne prenne parole, je dois vous dire; vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester si vous avez été sélectionnés; Vous n'avez pas étés sélectionnés en dépit de vos notes mais plutôt de votre aptitude à combattre. Dumbledore ne veut pas mêler des élèves à cette situation, mais il y est obligé. Ce n'est pas le ministère qui l'oblige, mais même si tous les Aurors du monde étaient réunis, ce ne serait peut-être pas suffisant. Vous l'avez entendu: Nous devons être tous ensemble pour vaincre. Alors voici la liste.

__

Julia Archambault

Eryc Baskerville 

Katie Bell 

Anthony Frankland

Thymothy Graceland

Hermione Granger

Harry Potter

Rachel Summers

Charles Trotwood

Fred Weasley

Georges Weasley

Ron Weasley

Une fois la liste terminée, 12 élèves sortirent soulagés tandis que 12 restèrent anxieux. 

- Si vous souhaitez quitter, c'est le moment ou jamais.

Personne ne répondit.

- Bien. Nous vous expliquerons tout demain. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous combattrez le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voulez-vous toujours rester ?

Tous acquiescèrent silencieusement.

La soirée passa très vite ainsi que la nuit et le matin, au malheur des élèves restés. Lorsque le soleil se leva, des elfes de maison furent envoyés dans toutes les chambres pour réveiller les élèves.

Harry sentit une petite main le secouer.

- Monsieur Harry Potter doit se réveiller monsieur.

- Dobby ? Quel heure est-il ?

- 5h30 monsieur.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolé, c'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie.

Le jeune garçon se leva péniblement et alla prendre une douche. Il s'habilla et arriva pour se recoucher, mais Ron le retint.

- Harry.

Celui-ci lui sourit fatigué. Ils partirent tous les deux vers leur salle commune.

- Je crois bien… que pour une fois, je n'aurai pas peur de dire que j'ai peur, murmura Ron livide

- J'ai peur aussi Ron. Mais nous devons combattre parce que sinon, comme l'a dit Dumbledore, nous mourrons. 

- Oui.

Tous deux entrèrent dans leur salle commune et sourirent. Ils inspirèrent profondément et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle avec Hermione et Rachel. 

Elle était complètement vide comparée à l'habitude. Personne n'avait revêtit d'uniformes et tous étaient à la seule table qui restait. Ron sembla compter et il se pencha vers Harry.

- 12 Gryffondors, 9 Serdaigles, 6 Poufsouffles et 3 Serpentards. 

- Trois ? Je croyais qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Surtout que ce n'est que les cinquièmes et plus qui restent.

- Et ce n'est pas tout. Malefoy est ici. Il porte la robe bleu marine là-bas…

- Quoi ? fit Harry

Il n'était pas surpris. Surtout avec les événements de la veille. Mais Drago risquait de se faire poser des questions. En effet, plusieurs des gens le pointait du doigt et le dévisageait. Hermione grimaça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

- Il semble vouloir nous aider, murmura Harry.

Ils se dépêchèrent à aller s'asseoir le plus loin possible de Malefoy et mangèrent en vitesse. À la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva et sortit sa baguette et l'agita. Sur chacune des robes des élèves un badge numéroté se cousu. Harry portait le numéro six.

- Bonjour à tous. Cette fois, vous le savez, la situation est extrêmement urgente. Demain, Voldemort attaquera. D'ici là, nous devrons nous préparer à le vaincre. Demain, une centaine d'Aurors nous rejoindrons. Et les forces armées sorcières aussi. Nous serons prêts. Mais nous devons nous exécuter dans la plus grande discrétion si nous ne voulons pas que Voldemort l'apprenne. Je sais que vous êtes capables et je suis vraiment désolé de devoir vous exposé à un si grand risque mais vous connaissez les faits. Sûrement que le 2 mai, tous seront au courant de ce qui s'est passé ici et peu importe ce qui se passera demain, je recevrai des plaintes en tout genres. Mais en attendant, je veux que vous fassiez preuve de courage. Y êtes-vous prêts ?

Les élèves ne répondirent pas avec grand enthousiasme, mais tous semblaient déterminés.

- Bien, je vous ai attribué un numéro et il déterminera le groupe dans lequel vous serez entraîné aujourd'hui pour le jour J, c'est-à-dire, demain.

Ceux qui croyaient combattre Voldemort le jour même furent soulagés. 

Le premier groupe partit. Ron et Rachel se joignirent au deuxième. Fred et Hermione au quatrième, Georges au cinquième et Harry partit en dernier.

Et évidemment, il se retrouva dans le même groupe que Malefoy. Il aurait même pu avoir Sirius comme professeur ce jour-là, puisqu'il était en charge du groupe 1. Mais il se retrouva avec son pire ennemi et un vieux ronchonneur comme professeur. Mais comme il était là pour apprendre des choses très importantes, il décida de ne pas se plaindre.

- Je m'appelle Fernand Gawez ! Nommez-vous avec votre âge et n'en dîtes pas plus ! Commence toi !

- Priscilla Deauclair. 15 ans.

- Arnaud O'Connell. 17 ans

- Phoebe Smith. 17 ans.

- Drago Malefoy. 15 ans.

- Harry Potter. 15 ans.

Le vieil Auror se racla la gorge et s'approcha des deux derniers nommés. Il fonça les sourcils et, avec la vieille canne en bois qu'il tenait à la main, il frappa le tibia de Malefoy. Le jeune blondinet sursauta et grimaça mais ne dit rien.

- Voyez-vous cela ? Malefoy et Potter dans le même groupe. Malefoy, je vous aurez à l'œil. Je ne vous fait pas confiance une seule seconde mais si Dumbledore a jugé bon vous garder, on verra. Si vous tenez de votre père, je vous jure que je me ferai un plaisir de vous écraser. 

Et puis la journée débuta. Il était à peine sept heures mais tous les Aurors commencèrent à enseigner à leur élèves. Au début, les cours furent plutôt théoriques. Mais dès que la pratique débuta, Fernand obligea Drago et Harry à combattre. Jusqu'à midi, ils se battirent en duel avec seulement quelques minutes d'interruption entre chaque combats. Un moment donné, ils furent exténués de combattre toujours la même personne même si au début ils en ressentaient une étrange satisfaction.

- Je peux combattre une autre personne, monsieur, demanda Harry

- Non.

- Mais…

- Non.

Cette fois, les deux jeunes garçons étaient vraiment en colère. Et quand leur professeur commença à les critiquer et leur crier des choses dans le style "Bras trop fléchit ! Incantation tardive ! Invocation mal faite !" Drago changea de cible. Bouillonnant intérieurement à cause de la façon de parler de Fernand, il pointa sa baguette vers lui et hurla à plein poumons pour couvrir le vacarme autour de lui:

__

- Contorsionus ! 

Le vieil homme leva sa canne et murmura quelques paroles calmement et le sort le toucha à peine. Il s'approcha du jeune garçon et prit son menton.

- Je ne ferais jamais le poids contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Vous êtes mal partit mon cher, surtout si vous combattez en colère.

Il releva ses vieux yeux rougit vers Harry.

- Potter ! Cessez de lui laisser des chances ! Combattez comme un homme.

Harry leva sa baguette murmurant un "très bien". Les autres de leur groupe s'arrêtèrent et les regardèrent. 

Le combat commença et bizarrement Harry eut beaucoup de facilité à éviter les sorts. Après trois sorts jetés, Harry le toucha.

- Broken Bones !!

Le sort toucha sa jambe et il s'écroula au sol, les larmes refoulantes au yeux.

Harry aurait été fier si la situation avait été différente. Mais pour le moment, Malefoy combattait du même côté que lui.

- C'est excellent ! Allez manger, maintenant et revenez dans trente minutes maximum.

- Monsieur, Drago a la jambe cassée, remarqua Priscilla

- Et alors ?

Priscilla et Harry essayèrent de l'aider à se relever.

- Partez ! Dégagez ! Je ne veux rien savoir de votre aide ! J'y arriverai seul !

- Arrête de t'entêter, imbécile ! lâcha Priscilla, Si tu veux manger, il va falloir que quelqu'un t'aide à aller voir Pomfresh ou son assistant. Alors t'arrête et tu nous laisse t'aider !

- Je ne veux pas que Potter me touche !

- Laissez, murmura Rachel en arrivant.

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et sortit sa baguette. Le blondinet grimaça mais la laissa faire, ne voulant pas perdre son temps pour manger.

Elle sortit sa baguette en or et en argent et murmura de nouveau quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Drago grimaça puis son visage redevint normal. Il s'appuya sur ses mains et se leva tranquillement. Il passa sa jambe en revue et la plia et déplia.

Il releva la tête vers Rachel sans lui sourire ni lui parler mais il haussa les épaules grognon et s'en alla.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un merci.

Personne ne sourit. 

Ils mangèrent vite et les groupes furent changés. Le reste de la journée se déroula trop vite au goûts des élèves anxieux. Ils avaient peur et la plupart d'entre eux retenaient leurs larmes durant le souper. Même Fred et George ne semblaient pas d'humeur à rire. 

Mcgonagall mangeait à peine, Rogue non plus et semblait plus pâle qu'à l'habitude si cela était possible. Même les Aurors utilisaient toute leur énergie pour se tenir fiers et droits, ce qui décourageaient les élèves au plus au point. Dumbledore prononça un autre discours. Le combientième cette semaine ? Dieu seul le savait. Mais cette fois-ci, personne n'applaudit, personne ne sourit, son discours fut à peine écouté d'une oreille distraite.

Lorsque tous furent montés, Harry eut l'impression qu'il pouvait sentir la mort, la toucher tant elle s'approchait dangereusement. Ron ne parlait pas, mais Harry savait pertinemment juste en regardant le visage de son meilleur ami que ce dernier ressentait aussi bien que lui la douleur qui s'installait à l'intérieur des élèves.

Puis, Dumbledore le demanda à son bureau ainsi que Ron, Hermione et Rachel.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Sirius et Alicia étaient déjà présents. 

- Bonjour, annonça le doyen d'un air mystérieux.

- Euh… bonjour, répondit bêtement Harry.

- Mais assoyez-vous voyons !

Tous les quatre s'assirent, curieux. Avant que qui que ce soit eut posé une question, le directeur déposa un pot contenant un liquide fumeux au milieu de la pièce. Et justement, au milieu de la pièce, un médaillon du ying-yang était dessiné. 

- Venez ! Venez ! Placez vous ici. Moi je serai là, et à côté de moi, chère Minerva…

Ils se placèrent en cercle autour du signe dans l'ordre suivant; Dumbledore, Mcgonagall à sa droite, Sirius, Alicia, Ron, Rachel, Harry, Hermione et retour à Dumbledore.

- Et, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda la professeur de métamorphose, exaspérée des folies de son supérieur

- Harry, mets ton médaillon dans le chaudron. Non, Alicia, ce n'est pas dangereux pour vous. Bon, je vais vous expliquer. Nous allons faire venir deux personnes essentielles pour notre victoire demain. Et j'insiste sur le mot essentiel ! Et elles repartiront dans quarante-huit heures. Nous sommes le trente avril, 20h. Elles repartiront le deux mai, la même heure. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Bon alors, que tous se tiennent la main.

Ils s'exécutèrent et Dumbledore prononça les paroles suivantes:

__

Pendant 48 huit heures, deux jours,

Pour que soit maintenu l'équilibre,

Ramène-nous ces deux pleins d'amours, 

Pour qu'ils détruisent le mal qui brisera ton équilibre.

Laisse-les venir à nous,

Ramène les des grands remous,

Laisse-les de nouveau respirer,

Laisse-les de nouveau aimer.

Ils détruirons celui qui veut te briser,

Ils te protégerons de ce brigand

Ils l'empêcherons de te troubler,

Et retournerons ensuite à leurs propres tourments.

Laisse-les venir !!

Harry sentit une secousse le parcourir et le médaillon s'éleva dans les airs et se sépara en deux. Deux formes se dessinèrent autour des deux parties, deux formes humaines. Après quelques secondes, les traits furent plus visibles et il commença à reconnaître des traits féminins chez la première silhouette et des traits masculins chez la seconde. 

Elle portait une chevelure rousse, auburn et lui des cheveux en batailles, noirs. Ses lunettes rondes à lui s'ajustaient parfaitement à son visage et elle avait de beaux yeux vert éclatants. 

Une fois complètement apparus, la femme poussa un cri d'exclamation et se blottit dans les bras de l'homme, légèrement effrayée. 

- James, où sommes-nous ?

À ces paroles, Harry s'avança et les autres reculèrent. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et son cœur se débattre dans sa poitrine. Il essaya de contenir ses larmes et prit doucement le bras de sa mère.

- Maman ?

Il leva les yeux vers l'homme.

- Papa ?

Sa voix s'était étranglée.

La femme se défit de l'étreinte de l'homme et regarda l'adolescent. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle sourit de toutes ses magnifiques dents blanches. Elle plaça sa main sur la joue de son fils et celui-ci plaça sa propre main sur celle de sa mère, ne pouvant plus contenir ses émotions.

- Harry ! Oh Harry c'est toi !!

- Maman !!

Lily serra son fils dans ses bras et il cacha son visage au creux de son épaule, laissant les larmes couler silencieusement. Une main plus puissante se posa sur son épaule et Harry leva la tête vers son père qui lui souriait d'un air malicieux.

- Harry, dit-il d'une voix profonde mais qui avait quelque chose de jeune et espiègle

Son père, lui caressa les cheveux et releva délicatement la mèche de cheveux qui couvrait sa cicatrice.

- Oh Harry, je suis si fier de toi. 

Il le serra dans ses bras et Lily redoubla de larmes de joies, accotant sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari.

*~*~*

Voilà ! il ne me reste plus que trois chapitre à écrire, bouhou ! Courage !!! Au prochain chapitre :) 


	18. Voldemort

Chapitre 18. Voldemort.

Salut !! Voici enfin le chapitre 18 ! Plus que le 19 et 20 à écrire. Alors, j'espère que vous aimerez ;) !

_Mallissandre_ : Salut ! Les phots sont dévelloppées mais malheureusement, les scanner est un peu inutilisable alors… Salut, je sais que ça doit faire très longtemps, mais j'espère qu'il s'est bien passé ton examen !! Et puis, comme je compte faire une suite, c'est pas trop pire… Je n'ai pas vu si tu as mis de nouveaux chapitres !!! J'y cours après avoir posté ça !

_Spyro_ : Merciiiii ! Et puis, t'en fais pas, je détèste faire des fautes alors, tant mieux si tu m'avertis !! Et malheureusement pour toi, personne de vraiment proche d'Harry va mourir. Désolée si ça te déçois… 

_Kawa_ : Salut toi ! Merci pour la review !! Et puis, j'espère que tu t'es pas trop étouffée cette fois en voyant ton nom ^_____^

_Michou_ : Merci !!!! Wow, ch'uis toute fière, mon amie viens me donner une review !!!! Wow ! Justement j'ai un truc pour toi dans quelques lignes :

Pour **_Catherine_**, pour ses commentaires positifs et qui fut la première à lire l'histoire toute en papier.

Et pour **_Michelle_**, qui me donne des commentaires positifs à chaque matin, qui m'aide en anglais quand j'en ai besoin (Thank you !!) et bien sûr qui est mon amie (Cathou aussi, t'es mon amie, sois pas jalouse)

Alors voici ce que vous attendiez :

*~*~*

Sirius s'approcha timidement et plaça sa main sur l'épaule de James. Celui-ci se retourna et son visage s'illumina. 

- Sirius ! Mon vieux frère !

Ils se serrèrent dans leur bras en riant.

- Whoa, je croyais que je ne te reverrais jamais, s'exclama Sirius

Lily quant à elle s'était tournée vers Alicia et elle lui sourit. Elles se jetèrent dans leur bras en pleurant.

- Ali !! Tu m'as tellement manqué !!

- Et toi donc !

McGonagall était complètement abasourdie et dû s'asseoir quelques instants. Elle avait les yeux pleins d'eau et regardaient Lily et James comme s'ils étaient ses propres enfants.

- Contents de vous revoir, lui annonça James en lui tendant une main

- Moi aussi, mes chers.

Puis James se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore, c'est bien votre style de nous ramener pour combattre, dit James en souriant

- Mon cher James, toujours aussi joyeux à ce que je vois.

Lorsque toutes les retrouvailles furent accomplies et toutes les larmes séchées, James se pencha vers son fils. 

- Alors Harry, tu pourrais nous présenter à tes amis.

- Euh… euh… oui, bien sûr, dit-il encore impressionné par ses parents. Alors, voici Ron, mon meilleur ami.

Ron rougi comme une pivoine en bégayant un "bonjour". Lily sourit.

- Nous voulions te remercier de t'occuper aussi bien d'Harry, Ron.

- Mais… de rien… vraiment… bégaya-t-il

- Et voici Hermione, mon autre meilleure amie.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour. Tu sais Lily, elle me fait penser à toi avec ses notes excellentes.

Hermione rougi à son tour et Harry souri. Il avait bien vite compris que son père serait toujours aussi mesquin qu'on l'avait décrit.

- Et voici… Rachel, annonça-t-il simplement

- Ta petite amie ? s'empressa de demander son père en souriant

- Euh… non… bafoua-t-il rouge

Sa mère sourit et pris la main de son fils. 

- Que devons-nous faire maintenant ?

Elle s'adressait à Dumbledore, mais malgré son sourire, Harry sentait la tension qui régnait autour d'elle. 

- Allez dormir, tous. Vous savez tous très bien ce que vous aurez à faire n'est-ce pas ?

Tous aquiesçèrent.

- Alicia, peut-être feriez-vous mieux d'aller rejoindre les élèves ?

- Non, je reste.

- Bien, mais ne combattez pas.

Harry aurait voulu parler plus longtemps avec ses parents; il n'avait que 48 heures après tout. Mais il savait que s'il ne dormait pas cette nuit, Voldemort aurait facilement raison de lui demain.

*~*~*

Le jeune garçon poussa la porte et, essoufflé, il chercha son maître des yeux. Le feu crépitait toujours dans la cheminée et l'odeur de sang régnait encore de façon horrible, mais il n'y avait plus de traces de l'être affreux qui vivait dans ce salon ni non plus de sa bête qu'il appelait Nagini.

- Que cherches-tu ? demanda un grand blond

- Monsieur Malefoy, je cherche le maître, monsieur. 

- Le maître ? Il est déjà partit pour Poudlard. D'ailleurs tu devrais être à ton poste pour l'événement de demain.

- C'est que, voyez-vous, Dumbledore est au courant et il nous…

- QUOI !! QUI LUI A DIT ?!

- Je… euh… Harry Po…

- Et comment celui-ci a-t-il pu savoir ?

- Je ne le sais pas, je…. Je…

Malefoy donna un grand coup de pied dans une petite table et jura.

- On doit l'avertir, Crabbe. Tu viens avec moi. Dépêches-toi, on doit le retrouver !

*~*~*

Harry cria, sa cicatrice ne lui avait plus fait mal depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Même la fois où il avait vu Voldemort de proche, il n'avait presque rien ressentit. Mais cette fois, il la sentait brûler sous sa main et dans sa tête c'était pire.

- Harry !

Sa mère s'approcha et dès qu'elle posa sa main sur son bras, la brûlure arrêta d'un coup sec. Son père s'assit à côté de lui.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, oui, ça va.

Ron était debout à côté et semblait inquiet.

- De toute façon, il est temps de se lever, lui dit doucement sa mère, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- Voldemort ne savait pas que nous étions au courant. Mais Crabbe est allé à son repère. Voldemort était déjà partit et il a tout raconté à Lucis Malefoy. Ils essaient d'aller avertir leur maître.

- D'accord nous avertirons Dumbledore, lui dit doucement son père.

Ron, qui était déjà prêt, lui sourit et sortit du dortoir, le laissant seul avec ses parents.

- Je veux que tu fasses très attention à toi, lui dit sa mère en caressant ses cheveux, je ne veux pas que tu meures.

- Je ne veux pas mourir non plus, maman, répondit-il en souriant

C'était la première fois qui plaçait ces mots dans une phrase concrète. Sa mère lui sourit et James se mit à rire.

- Il est bien comme toi, James.

- Mais j'en suis fier, Lily. J'en suis fier. 

- Je… commença Harry, je regrette que vous ne soyez là que pour deux jours. Et surtout dans ces circonstances. J'aurais tellement voulu vous connaître.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme nous ressentons exactement la même chose. De là où nous sommes, nous te voyons évoluer sans nous et souvent dans la douleur et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tout cela nous attriste. 

- Pas autant que moi. Vous me manquer terriblement. Sans même vous connaître, je vous aimais déjà. Cette fois, ce sera beaucoup plus dur vous perdre…

- Oh Harry !

Sa mère le serra dans ses bras et son père passa son bras autour des épaules de deux des trois personnes les plus importantes pour lui. Ce jour allait être terrible pour tous, mais celui qui souffrirait le plus serait encore le survivant.

*~*~*

Même le vent s'affolait. Il chantait sa douleur au dessus de la tête des élèves et essayait de les dissuader de se battre. Ils auraient pu fuir, ils aurait pu se cacher tous au refuge des fondateurs, mais même les plaintes étrangement froides du vent pour le mois de mai ne semblait pouvoir les en empêcher. Ils se battraient, tous comme de grands sorciers et de grandes sorcières. 

Avec Dumbledore en tête, entouré d'Aurors, de professeurs et d'élèves anxieux, ils semblaient prêts à laisser la mort les prendre. Évidemment, ils avaient tous faits leurs adieux à chacun d'entre eux et même leur testament. Ils se doutaient bien que le jour serait critique et que si la guerre durait jusqu'à la nuit, la plupart seraient épuisés ou mort. 

Mais c'était rarement le cas chez les sorciers. Le plus fort gagnait après quelques heures à l'habitude… Bien sûr, les seules guerres sorcières qu'il y avait eu dans l'histoire était pour défendre le bien (sans compter celles des gobelins, de nature sanguinaire). Ils n'étaient pas comme les moldus, du genre à se battre pour un pays.

Pourtant, cette fois, une guerre sans merci aurait lieu. 

Les mangemorts arrivèrent en premier et furent surpris de voir que tous étaient prêts. Les vilains se défirent vite de leur camouflage et sortirent leurs baguettes. Mais ils n'attaquèrent pas, ils attendirent un ordre de leur maître. 

Lorsqu'il arriva, personne ne pu le manquer. Il portait une robe noire et son visage était recouvert. Il ne touchait pas le sol alors qu'il avançait. Plusieurs élèves sentirent la panique s'emparer d'eux mais essayèrent de ne pas la laisser voir. En particulier Malefoy. 

Le seigneur des ténèbres s'approcha tranquillement et plus il était proche, plus Harry sentait sa tête redevenir douloureuse. Au loin, Lucius Malefoy et Crabbe arrivèrent; trop tard. Voldemort était surpris de les voir tous préparés, mais de toute façon, il avait confiance. 

- Et bien. Il semblerait qu'il y aille des traîtres parmi mes fidèles. De toute façon, ça ne changera rien. Je vous tuerez tous. 

- Essayez, mon cher Voldemort. Vous n'êtes pas le seul, de toute façon, à défier la mort, s'exclama James

Les yeux rouges de « l'homme » se dirigèrent sur James et une lueur de frayeur s'enflamma dans ses yeux. Il se tourna ensuite vers Lily et il grommela. 

- Comment vous… Ah, bien sûr, vous avez déjà utiliser le médaillon que je venais justement récupérer. 

- Vous avez enfin compris, murmura Hermione

Les yeux de Jedusor s'arrondirent et il leva sa baguette.

- Tuez-les !!

Ça y était. La guerre commença. Tous levèrent leur baguette et les deux groupes se mêlèrent. Les sorts de toute sortes se mirent à fuser de partout. 

Tandis que les cris et les pleurs se mettaient à retentir, il semblait que personne ne visait Harry ou Hermione… enfin, personne sauf Voldemort. Sirius fut obligé de les quitter bien vite pour aller aider les gens plus à l'ouest, tout comme James et Lily. Bientôt, ils furent tous dispersés et Hermione, Harry et Ron étaient seuls avec Voldemort. Harry avait toujours une douleur atroce à la tête, mais vu la gravité des événements, il s'en souciait peu. 

Le seigneur des ténèbres leva sa baguette vers Hermione.

- Sanguinus !!

Les trois adolescents, trop pétrifiés pour faire quoi que ce soit ne réagirent pas tout de suite, mais dès qu'ils entendirent Hermione hurler plus d'horreur que de douleur en voyant ses jambes en sang, Ron devint fou de rage et alla pour se jeter sur Voldemort mais ce dernier leva de nouveau sa baguette :

- Doloris !

Cette fois, c'est Ron qui se mit à hurler, étendu sur le sol. Harry, leva à son tour sa baguette.

- Avada Kedavra !!

Le sort atteint Voldemort de plein fouet et Ron cessa de crier. Mais la victime du sortilège, au contraire, sourit. Enfin, comme un démon pouvait sourire. 

- Ah, ça chatouille.

Harry horrifié recula et aida Ron à se lever, mais il reçut un coup et fut obligé de laisser Ron et Hermione seuls, Voldemort à ses trousses. Au moins, pensa-t-il, Voldemort ne s'en prendra pas à eux.

- Allons, tu ne restes pas avec moi ?

Harry ne répondit pas et continua de courir, retenant ses larmes et ses cris de douleur.

Autour de lui, il voyait bien que les mangemorts étaient faits pour attaquer les gens par derrière et non pour combattre en guerre. Oui, la plupart des mangemorts étaient déjà maîtrisés ou morts… pourtant il restait les plus puissants qui semblaient donner du fil à retorde à tous les Aurors et combattants. 

Il chercha du regard ses parents, Sirius, Remus, qui était arrivé le matin-même, ou un de ses amis, mais rien. Il ne voyait que des inconnus. La panique s'empara vite de lui. Il était totalement seul, poursuivi par Voldemort… Cette fois des larmes de désespoirs se mirent à couler. Il aurait voulu s'écrouler sur le sol et donner tout le poids l'écrasant à quelque d'autre. 

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il aurait jurer que sa tête allait exploser.

- Mais voyons Harry. J'aimerais bien jouer avec toi

Le jeune garçon s'écroula de douleur ne rettenant plus ses cris et ses pleurs.

_Tiens bon, Harry, je t'en pris…_

_Je n'en plus Rachel… J'en ai assez… _

_Tiens bon. Si tu le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi, Hermione, Ron, tes parents et surtout, pour le tuer._

_Je n'y arriverai pas…. Je n'y arriverai jamais._

Des bras puissants vinrent le prendre et il entendit des paroles vagues. Il ouvrit ses yeux et vit que c'était Sirius qui venait de le sauver. Il vit des Aurors s'interposer entre eux qui fuyaient et Voldemorts.

- Ils… mourir… murmura-t-il à bout de force

- Je sais… marmonna tristement Sirius, Mais l'important c'est tu survives.__

Les larmes d'Harry redoublèrent mais il était trop épuisé pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Le fait qu'il était à demi conscient ne l'empêcha d'entendre une voix de jeune fille hurler de douleur. Et il reconnaissait cette voix.

- Rachel…. 

Mais il ne put en dire plus qu'il s'évanouit. 

*~*~*

Il s'éveilla dans un endroit plutôt sombre.

- Ça va chéri ?

C'était la voix de sa mère.

- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? demanda-t-il immmédiatement

- Deux heures.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- À l'infirmerie.

- Voldemort ?

- Toujours dehors. Mais il n'arrive pas entrer dans l'école.

Il regarda rapidement la pièce et les gens qui s'y trouvaient : Hermione, Priscilla Deauclair, Charles Trotwood, deux Serdaigles et un Poufsouffle.

_Harry…._

- Je t'aime maman.

Il la serra dans ses bras puis partit en courant.

- Harry !! pleura sa mère, sachant ce qu'il allait faire, Harry, je t'aime aussi !!

Il sortit dehors et fut frappé par ce qu'il vit. Les gens continuaient à combattre même s'ils étaient moins nombreux. Des centaines de corps étaient étendus sur le sol boueux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de combien ils étaient nombreux ce jour là. Ni combien de mangemorts avaient attaqué. Et maintenant, il constatait les effets terribles de la guerre.

En colère, il se mit à chercher Ron et Rachel.

- Ron !!

- Harry ?! Je suis là !

Il se retourna et le vit, plein de terre, baguette en main.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- J'ai combattu Harry !!! Et je leur ai mis la pâté à ces imbéciles !!

- Ron, ce n'est pas le temps de plaisanter. As-tu vu Malefoy ?

- Oui. Je crois qu'il se cache, il s'est battu avec son père et il a perdu. On a peur qu'il soit déjà mort.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il se cache… Hermione est à l'infirmerie.

- Je sais… murmura tristement Ron en baissant la tête

Voilà pourquoi il rigolait… Il ne voulait pas arriver aux sujets délicats. Harry non plus d'ailleurs; il tournait autour du pot.

- As-tu vu Rachel ?

- Non.

Harry grommela et la chercha du regard. Ce serait difficile de la trouver, tous étaient boueux.

_Rachel. Je t'en pris ne soit pas morte._

_C'est une drôle de requête._

_Rachel ! Où es-tu ?!_

_Je… je ne sais pas. _

_Fais-moi un signe, quelque chose !!_

_Je ne peux pas. _

Harry commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Ron le dévisagea mais il s'en soucia peu. Il prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se concentrer. Où était-il lorsqu'il l'avait entendu crier ? Non, il ne s'en souviendrait jamais.

Puis, il se souvint de l'halloween. Cho avait pronnoncer un formule clé… Et il avait appris comment faire cette année ! 

- Que celle que je cherche

Soit facile à trouver

Que celle que je cherche

Soit évidente à trouver.

Ce n'était pas du grand poème, mais ça fonctionna. Il se sentit tiré par une force et bientôt il fut obligé de courir pour suivre.

Il couru quelques minutes, ne sachant pas du tout où il s'en allait puis arrêta brusquement et Ron lui fonça dedans.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Le sort a arrêté. 

- Peut-être qu'il n'a pas fonctionné ?

- Non, non, elle doit être par ici.

Harry avança prudemment, sachant qu'il était à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Puis, il l'aperçut, accotée sur un arbre. Il se dépêcha à aller la rejoindre et l'aida à se relever. Elle avait les mains en sang et était à moitié inconsciente.

Ron l'aida à la supporter le temps qu'elle était encore capable de marcher. Ils essayèrent le plus vite de se rendre à l'intérieur de l'école. 

- Tu crois qu'on arrivera à temps ?

- J'espère

- Harry ! 

- Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- As-tu vu Sirius ?

- Euh… il y a deux heures. 

- James, je suis ici !

- Ah, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Et toi, ça va Harry ?

- Moi oui. Elle non.

Un rire glacial se fit entendre.

- Et bien, te voilà enfin. Et maintenant, tu ne m'échaperras pas.

- Je pourrais bien m'enfuir, répliqua Harry sans avoir besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui lui parlait.

- Tu ne le feras pas. Tu ne veux pas laisser cette sang-de-bourbre entre mes mains. 

- Je ne veux laisser personne entre vos mains, Tom.

Cette fois, il lui faisait face, le visage exprimant une colère intense. Bientôt, Dumbledore, les Aurors et les autres élèves l'avait rejoint et lui faisait tous face.

Voldemort fronça ses « sourcils » voyant que tous ses mangemorts était hors d'état de combattre et une étrange lueur passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'il vit Drago rejoindre Harry.

- Vous êtes venu dans cette école, n'est-ce pas Tom ? demanda le survivant, Vous avez donc dû apprendre cette incantation ?

James posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Quelle incantation ?

- Celle qui permet de retirer de l'énergie à ceux qui vous touchent ou qui sont en lien avec ceux qui vous touchent pour ensuite réussir un très gros sort, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ??

Avant que Voldemort n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Harry avait levé sa baguette.

Un frisson parcouru la foule autour d'Harry et un après les autres ils se mirent à tomber épuisés. Mais au contraire, Harry devenait de plus en plus puissant et vigoureux. Il sentit bientôt sa baguette vibrer et il eu peur qu'elle fende en deux. 

Il sentit toute l'adrénaline monter en lui tandis que la colère était à son maximum. Il laissa la puissance de tous parcourir ses veines quelques instants, savourant la peur sur le visage de son adversaire.

- Vas-y Harry, lui dit sa mère qui s'approchait doucement de lui et qui posa sa main sur son épaule

Alors, il regarda les gens assis autour de lui, trop faibles pour se relever. Les gens inconscients et ceux morts. Il ferma les yeux et ce ne fut qu'un murmure.

- Avada Kedavra. 

Toute l'énergie explosa, littéralement. Le survivant fut projeté en arrière et tomba dans les bras de son père. Un cri horrible retentit et un nuage de poussière s'éleva, recouvrant ceux qui avaient donner leur énergie à Harry (c'est à dire, tous les gens présents encore vivants). Puis, le ciel se couvrit et la pluie tomba.

Un esprit s'éleva et de lui émanait la colère. Il regarda Harry avec haine et disparut sous la foudre et les nuages. Les gens tous trempés se levèrent lentement et malgré tout le malheur qui s'était produit, des sourires s'affichèrent tranquillement.

Puis des hurlements de joies se firent entendre, des larmes coulèrent et Harry qui essayait de rester avec ses parents, Ron et Rachel fut soulevé et traité en roi…

*****

Bouhou, plus que deux chaps !! T'as raison Mallissandre, ça fait bizarre !

Andra


	19. Après la pluie, le beau temps

Chapitre 19. Après la pluie, le beau temps.

Woua ! Je me surpasse ! Ça n'a pas pris trois mois pour le 19e chapitre ! Et j'ai atteint 5 dizaines de reviews, une demi centaine et oui 50 reviews pour 18 chapitres… Je suis toute fière ;) ! 

**_Lady Kim_** : Merci ! Je dois te dire que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre alors ouf, ça fait plus beaucoup à écrire…. Je compte faire un long chapitre pour le dernier.

**_Hermiona292_** : Whoa !!! Ton message est tellement long que je me demandais s'il avait une fin quand je l'ai lu !!!!! Merciiii ! J'suis toute motivée là ;) ! Elle arrive la suite ! Mais je suis désolée, vraiment, je crois que la fin va te décevoir :'( …. 

_À tous ceux qui apprécient ma fic (en particulier Hermiona292, Lady Kim, Mallissandre et mes autres amies qui l'ont lu sur papier) je vous dédie ce chapitre. _

*~*~*

La plupart des gens ne purent rien faire d'autre que se lever et aller dormir après cela. Le sort avait utilisé toute leur énergie.

Quand 20 heures sonna, 24 heures avaient passées depuis l'arrivée de Lily et James. Mais toute l'école dormait alors, personne ne s'en rendu compte.

Puis à six heures le lendemain, tous étaient reposés. Harry, Ron et Rachel allèrent à l'infirmerie visiter Hermione tandis que plusieurs faisaient le ménage de la cours. Comme le « ménage » consistait en fait à ramasser les corps morts, c'était plutôt les adultes qui s'occupait de cette tâche peu gratifiante.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, Ron couru sur Hermione et lui prit la main.

- Mionne ! Tu vas mieux ?! 

- Oui, oui je vais mieux, répondit-elle en riant, Et toi, tu t'en ai sortit ?

- Comme tu vois ! J'ai même pétrifié deux mangemorts !

- Whoa ! Félicitations !

Harry et Rachel sourirent en entendant les deux tourtereaux et commençèrent à les immiter ironiquement. En remarquant leur manège, Hermione embrassa Ron et les deux autres cessèrent en souriant de plus belle.

- Ça suffit ! cria Mme. Pomfresh en arrivant, votre amie a besoin de repos. Et il est possible qu'elle ne puisse plus utiliser ses jambes le reste de sa vie alors ouste !

- C'est vrai ça ? s'inquiéta Ron

- Non, mais elle sera en chaise roulante quelques jours.

- Mme. Pomfresh, je n'ai pas envie de rester ici. Les parents d'Harry sont arrivés puis j'aimerais bien les voir ! 

Elle grogna contre « cette école de fous qui ne cesse de torturer ses pauvres petits élèves qui ne veulent même plus se laisser soigner même quand la mort risque de les prendre » mais elle laissa Hermione sortir avec une chaise roulante.

Ron s'amusa comme un fou à conduire la chaise d'Hermione qui fermait les yeux et s'agrippait à sa chaise à chaque tournant, de peur de foncer dans quelqu'un… ou quelque chose. 

Rachel et Harry suivaient en souriant, profitant des derniers moments de rires qu'ils auraient pour les prochains jours.

Enfin, ce n'était pas exact. Les examens avaient étés annulés, alors les B.U.S.E seraient évalués sur la moyenne de l'année. Parfait ! 

Mais d'abord, il y aurait les funérailles des morts et comme il avait cru comprendre de Ron, pour les funérailles d'autant de personnes mortes dans une guerre, les sorciers devraient garder silence une journée entière.

Puis il y aurait les festivités. Une semaine selon Ron.

Mais pour le moment, toute l'école attendait impatiemment l'arrivée des quatrièmes et moins. Tous ceux qui avaient combattus avaient l'air changés, plus mature, même si pour la plupart ils souriaient à s'en fendre le visage. Leurs traits étaient… soulagés. Même Hermione ne semblait pas s'en faire pour rien, ni ses jambes ou ses examens. Elle était simplement heureuse de vivre.

Tout comme Drago.

Au loin, on vit soudain une foule d'élèves boueux et sales qui semblaient avoir passés leurs quelques heures au refuge à pleurer et à angoisser. En tête se trouvaient de jeunes Aurors qui avaient l'air aussi peinés.

En apercevant leurs amis, frères, sœurs, cousins ou autre les élèves se mirent à courir et ce fut sûrement les plus grandes retrouvailles qu'on ai jamais connus pour seulement deux jours de séparation.

Emma se jeta dans les bras de son frère en le voyant et se mise à pleurer. Ses larmes laissèrent de longues traces sur ses joues salies et elle débita des paroles incompréhensible une bonne minute.

Ginny fit de même pour ses trois frères et pendant qu'elle était dans leurs bras elle fut rassurée de voir Draco en vie. Seul et l'air mélancolique, mais en vie.

- Hermione !! crièerent en cœur Lavande et Parvati, Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?!

- Oh rien de grave.

- Tu rigoles ? Tu es en chaise roulante !

- Mais, ce n'est que passager.

- Oh mon Dieu ! cria soudain un élève en pointant vers le ciel

Les autres élèves levèrent les yeux et dans le ciel, on pu apercevoir des centaines de hiboux transportant des lettres rouge vif. Les volatiles se battirent quelques instant pour se trouver une place sur le sol, déposèrent leur lettre et repartir. Le silence ce fut et Dumbledore prit la parole :

- Je vous conseille fortement de vous boucher les oreilles.

À ce moment les lettres explosèrent et des cris retentirent de partout, mais comme c'était la cacophonie absolue, personne n'entendit clairement ce que les voix, en majorité féminines, criaient. 

La cacophonie dura plusieurs minutes et la plupart des élèves étaient pliés en deux, se bouchant les oreilles. Puis, une bonne partie des lettres fini avec un « vieux fou débile ! » et le bruit qui avait effrayé les oiseaux et autres bêtes cessa. Les élèves rirent légèrement et Dumbledore sourit.

- Bon, la plupart des parents sont fâchés contre moi. Mais comme aucun élève est mort, je n'aurai pas trop de problèmes… Pour le moment, profitez tous de votre journée, les célébrations officielles auront lieu à partir de demain.

Emma ne savait pas que ses parents étaient arrivés et pendant qu'elle alla se doucher et se changer, ceux-ci allèrent faire leurs dernières salutations aux professeurs et à Dumbledore car ils avaient planifié de passer la journée avec Alicia, Sirius, Harry, Emma et leurs amis.

Emma sortit de son dortoir et leva les yeux vers Harry. Derrière lui se tenait deux adultes. D'abord surprise, elle regarda les deux adultes puis elle sourit.

- Maman ? Papa ?

- Oui, c'est nous.

Elle s'approcha et les serra dans ses bras.

- Je vous avais sentis, je savais que vous étiez revenus !

Ses yeux brillaient.

- Mais malheureusement, nous serons ici jusqu'à 20h.

Son sourire s'effaça.

- Ne t'en fais pas Emma, nous resterons avec toi et ton frère, lui promis sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras

*~*~*

Avant de partir pour leur journée, James et Lily parlèrent avec Alicia et Sirius.

- Alors Alicia, commença Lily, tu es enceinte n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit faiblement celle-ci alors que Sirius passait son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Et qu'allez vous faire ? s'enquit James, Vous allez le garder n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux autres ne répondirent pas.

- Quoi ?! Vous ne voulez pas le garder ?!

- James, nous avons eu Élizabeth avant et…

- Mais cette fois Voldemort est anéantit !

- Non, il est redevenu essence, mais il n'est pas mort. Et il est essence quand Élizabeth est morte.

- Pour ma part, fit Lily, je me souviens seulement que lorsque vous aviez Liz, vous étiez vraiment heureux et je peux vous dire que si tu laisses mourir ton enfant Alicia tu te sentiras mal toute ta vie. Je sais que vous l'aimez déjà tous les deux mais vous avez peur. Quand Emma est morte, même j'étais morte aussi, vous ne  pouvez savoir comme je m'en voulais, comme je ne m'étais pas rendu compte combien je l'aimais.

- Il y a donc une vie après la mort ?

- Et oui, répondit Lily en riant

Il y eu un court silence où Alicia et Sirius s'échangèrent un regard.

- Tu as raison Lily. Je crois qu'on allait faire la pire bêtise de notre vie. Merci.

Alicia se retint de pleurer et elle serra Lily dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les quatres plus Remus, Harry, Emma, Ron, Hermione, Rachel, Ginny et les jumeaux étaient en route pour leur journée.

La journée commença très bien. Ils traversèrent Pré-au-lard et presque tous le habitants sortirent de chez eux pour voir les Potter réunis.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la fin du village, il y avait une grande côte et Ron sourit.

- Non, Ron. Ne fais pas ça, je t'en pris. Ne fais pas ça.

Mais Ron n'écouta pas, il plaça un pied sur une des barres de la chaise roulante d'Hermione, puis deux et tous les deux dévalèrent la pente à une vitesse incroyable. Hermione criait et Ron riait. 

Les autres les suivirent et finalement, lorsque la pente arrêta, Hermione riait aussi. 

- Non mais tu es fou !

- Tu as apprécié alors tais-toi !

- Tu es fou quand même, on aurait pu se tuer !

Tous allèrent ensuite pique-niquer.

- Fred, Georges, je dois vous dire que je suis fier de la façon dont vous avez utiliser notre carte. Je suis heureux que vous l'aviez donné à Harry car il en a fait un aussi bon usage !

- Alors, c'était la vôtre ?

- Bien sûr. Et celle de Sirius, Remus et… euh, Peter.

- Peter ? demanda Ginny

- Celui qui a envoyé Sirius en prison et qui a trahi Lily et James, expliqua Remus

- Oh le salaud ! s'exclama Fred, Le sale rat !

Tous ceux qui étaient au courant de l'animagus de Peter éclatèrent de rire.

- En effet, approuva Lily, ce n'était qu'un rat.

- Était ? demanda Harry

- Il est mort à Azkaban, dit Sirius, Il est mort il y a quelques jours.

Tous se turent quelques instants puis les fous rires reprirent lorsque James plaça une araignée sur la tête de Lily qui se mit à crier en se débatant comme une folle. 

Puis au loin, on vit une grande masse arriver. C 'était Hagrid et il empoigna Lily et James par la taille et les serra en pleurant.

- Hagrid, nous étions d'être partis sans vous ! Où étiez-vous bon sang ?

- À l'infirmerie ma petite, mais comme je suis heureux de vous revoir tout les deux. Oh, Lily, vous avez une araignée sur la tête.

Plus tard, comme ils passaient devant un lac, Rachel pointa un truc au loin et dès qu'Harry leva les yeux, elle le poussa à l'eau, mais il s'accrocha et tous deux tombèrent dans le lac. Et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry, James, Sirius, Remus, Ron et les jumeaux combattaient contre Rachel, Emma, Alicia, Lily et Ginny. Le combat était totalement inégal, mais c'était vraiment drôle.

Hermione les regardait distraitement et Hagrid était assis près d'elle en lui souriant.

- Tes jambes guériront n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, elles guériront, mais j'aimerais bien être avec eux pour le moment.

- Bah tu vois, moi aussi j'aimerais bien mais si je saute dans l'eau je te paries tout ce que tu as que je vais créer le plus grand raz-de-marée de toute l'histoire.

- Vous n'avez qu'à ne pas sauter. 

- Nah, j'suis bien ici. Dumbledore dit souvent qu'on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a et que si on essaie d'en faire plus, c'est là qu'on se blesse.

*~*~*

Tous passèrent une excellente journée et à 18h, ils repartirent tous vers Poudlard sauf James, Lily et leurs enfants.

- Patmol, tu donneras cette lettre à mon grand-père, demanda James, Et prends bien soin de toi, Alicia, ton futur enfant et… les miens.

- Compte sur moi Cornedrue.

Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras. Tandis que Alicia et Lily faisaient de même, mais elles en pleurant.

- Ce fut un plaisir de vous connaître, dit Lily en s'adressant aux plus jeunes, Oh , ne pleurez pas Hagrid. Nous nous revérons.

- Pas trop top j'espère.

- Nous espérons aussi. Allez au revoir.

Quand tous furent partis, Emma leva la main comme pour poser une question.

- Ton grand-père ?

- Dumbledore est mon grand-père.

- Quoi !

- Et oui. Mais les explications, c'est à lui que vous devrez les demander. Pour le moment, il nous reste deux heures et je veux que ce soit les meilleures de ma vie… euh…de ma mort… en tout cas.

James se transforma en cerf et Harry sourit voyant que son Patronus était exactement le même. 

Lily embarqua sur son dos et fit signe à ses enfants de faire de même.

- Il serra capable de nous supporter ?

- Oh oui ! Il a déjà porter Sirius, Remus et moi à la fois. Allez, grimpez.

Harry et Emma grimpèrent et le cerf partit à la course, provoquant les fous rires. Il se rendit à un endroit que les jeunes n'avaient jamais vus. C'était magnifique. 

Il y avait pleins d'oiseaux qui ne furent pas impressionés le moins du monde lorsqu'ils virent James arrivé. L'herbe était fraîche et verte, et elle s'étendait sur des kilomètres.  Tous descendirent et James se retransforma en lui-même.

Ils passèrent deux heures à se balader, à parler et en faisant que passer du temps tous les quatre ensembles. Harry était persuadé que c'était les deux plus belles heures de sa vie. 

À 19h58, Emma regarda sa montre et ses yeux devinrent vitreux.

- Deux minutes, murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée

- Oh Emma, je veux que tu saches combien nous t'aimons. Nous vous aimons tous les deux. Nous aurions voulu vivre avec vous. Nous aurions voulu vous voir grandir, apprendre, comprendre, poser des questions…

- Aimer, être heureux, créer…

- Mais le destin a choisit autrement. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce qu'on aurait donner pour le contrer, pour l'empêcher de nous reprendre, mais nous nous consolons en voyant comment vous êtes beaux, forts, intelligents, courageux… et en vie. Je vous en supplie, continuez sur la voix que vous avez prise, c'est la bonne et c'est la meilleure. 

- Et n'oubliez jamais que nous vous aimons. Harry, continues à bien t'occuper de ta sœur, protège-la. Continue à combattre le mal, continue à espérez, et n'abandonne jamais. Nous t'aimons plus que tout. Emma, continues à être aussi sage et ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds malgré ce que les gens dirons de toi (comme Malefoy et Rogue) et reste aussi douce et compréhensive que tu l'es. Aide ton frère. Nous t'aimons plus que tout aussi…

- Ne nous oubliez jamais.

Harry et Emma serrèrent leurs parents dans leurs bras, le plus fort possible, espérant ne plus jamais les quitter. Ils s'agrippèrent de toutes leur forces, pleurant, mais leurs parents disparurent tout de même.

- On vous aime aussi, murmura Harry en prenant Emma dans ses bras qui avait éclaté en sanglots.

Il consola longuement sa sœur et laissa couler quelques larmes. Il ramassa les deux médaillons du ying-yang. L'original s'était séparé pour faire revenir James et Lily et il prit la partie noir et donna la blanche à sa sœur. Finalement, ils se secouèrent et rentrèrent au château et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, les yeux boursouflés, McGonnagall sortit. Elle aussi avait pleuré, visiblement.

- Allons, mes enfants, leur dit Dumbledore, Vos parents vous adorent. N'est-ce pas ce qui est le plus important à vos yeux ?

- J'aurais voulut qu'ils restent, murmura Emma

- Nous aurions tous voulu qu'ils restent, vous plus que d'autres et c'est normal. Mais de là où ils sont, ils veillent sur vous et vous pouvez être heureux d'avoir de si bons parents qu'ils ont donné leur vie pour vous. Et si vous voulez pleurer, allez-y, je ne vous empêcherai pas. Je connais ce genre de douleur.

- Nous voulons savoir pourquoi vous êtes notre arrière grand-père, en fait.

- Et bien, j'ai eut une fille qui s'est mariée avec un Potter, ils ont eut un fils, James et il a eut deux enfants. Voilà.

- Oui mais, répliqua Harry en souriant légèrement de cette réponse, pourquoi nous l'avoir caché et pourquoi ne… ne pas… pourquoi m'avoir placé chez… les Dursley.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu me présenter comme un grand-père pour plusieurs raisons Harry. Mais d'abord je vais t'expliquer les Dursley. La seule place où tu étais réellement en sûreté était chez les moldus. Les mangemorts ne pouvaient pas te trouver. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de toi Harry, je n'aurais certainement pas fait un bon tuteur.

- Mieux que les Dursley en tout cas.

Ce n'était pas de la colère, ni de la tristesse, mais il ne comprenait pas.

- En es-tu certain ? Quelles sont les choses les plus importantes de ta vie ?

- Mes amis, dit Harry sans hésiter

- Si tu étais pauvre demain, comment réagirais-tu ?

- Tant que je suis avec ma famille et mes amis…

- Si tu avais à faire un choix. La vie de ta sœur ou la tienne ? Laquelle donnerais-tu ?

- La mienne.

- Renoncer à tes pouvoirs et vivre avec tes parents ou garder tes pouvoirs et laisser tes parents ?

- Renoncer à mes pouvoirs !

- Laisser les autres combattre Voldemort et fuir ?

- Jamais !

- Tu vois, tu n'aurais jamais eut les mêmes convictions si tu n'avais pas vécu dans la misère. Peut-être que si, mais tu aurais hésiter et les biens matériels auraient eut une trops grande place dans ta vie. C'est ce qui arrive à tous les élèves de cette école. Tu te souviens de ce que Ron voyait dans le miroir ?

- Vous vouliez que je sois un vrai… un vrai…

- Guerrier. Oui, c'est vrai. Je savais que tu aurais à vivre de dures épreuves et que tu ne les traverserais pas si tu étais avec moi…

- Mais, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous étiez mon grand-père ?

- Harry, aurais-tu compris à cette époque pourquoi je ne pouvais pas te garder ? Et puis, je suis le directeur de ton école, je ne voulais pas de favoritisme. Bon, il se fait tard. Je vous conseille d'aller quémender de la nourriture aux elfes de maison comme vous le faites souvent et d'aller vous coucher après votre festin.

Dumbledore leur sourit et les laissa s'en aller. Puis, il relut la lettre que James lui avait laissé.

Cher Grand-père,

Je suis extrèmement heureux de t'avoir revu, tu ne peux pas imaginer. J'aurais voulu passer plus de temps avec toi, mais le temps file trop rapidement dans ce monde et j'ai un fils avec qui je n'ai jamais pu passer de temps. J'ai une fille aussi ! Les choses n'ont pas tournées comme je l'aurais voulu, je suis désolé.

Je veux te dire que je suis vraiment heureux de savoir que tu as si bien veillé sur Harry les années où il était avec toi.  Je retourne là où je dois aller. Et comme tu me l'as enseigné, ne déjoue plus le destin grand-père, c'est trop douloureux après, tu le sais. 

Je t'aime très fort !

James


	20. Tout est bien qui finit bien

Chapitre 20 :Tout est bien qui finit bien

Bon, c'est déjà un peu mieux. Peut-être qu'un jour ce sera excellent comme dernier chapitre ! Mais bon !

*-*-*

Les 24 heures suivantes se passèrent dans le silence total. Un silence qui finirait par rendre fous les élèves. Une journée dans un château sans prononcer une seule parole, en entendant que le bruit des pas où des ustensiles. Et pourtant, ils se rendaient en cours et les professeurs leur permettait de jouer aux échecs, aux dames où à d'autres jeux qui demandaient le silence.

Il faut dire que pas seulement eux étaient dans le silence… toute la planète sorcière l'était. Donc plus de beuglante pour Dumbledore pendant une journée complete, c'était son bonheur.

Le silence avait commencé à midi le premier jour et devait finir à midi le lendemain.

Il ne restait plus qu'une minute de silence et par malheur, les Gryffondors de cinquième se trouvaient en potion avec les Serpentards. Drago semblait perdu dans ses pensées et il avait les yeux boursouflés. Harry et Cie auraient trouver cela plutôt drôle, si Drago n'avait pas pleuré son père. 

En effet, Lucius Malefoy avait combattu aux côtés de Voldemort et en était mort. Fin assez horrible quand on y repensait… Il avait choisis le mauvais côté, malheureusement pour lui, pour sa femme qui avait été arrêtée et pour son fils qui était maintenant sous la charge de parfaits inconnus !

L'horloge bougea et tous furent libres de parler… Mais personne ne le fit vraiment, étant trop gênés pour le faire. Les morts méritaient plus de quelques heures de silence tout de même ! 

Mais pourtant, une musique se fit entendre de la grande salle. Ce n'était pas une musique douce ou apaisante comme les circonstances l'auraient voulues… mais plutôt violente et entraînante. Les élèves se regardèrent intrigués et descendirent à la course où ils trouvèrent Fred et Georges sur une scène qui se prenaient (on dit bien ici, qui se PRENAIENT) pour des vedettes et qui chantaient…

- Oh, la honte, murmura Ron

Mais personne ne l'entendit la musique étant trop forte. Ils avaient tous les deux une guitare en main et d'autres élèves les accompagnaient.

McGonnagall essaya bien de les faire sortir de scène après la première chanson, mais rien à faire.

- Nous vous avions bien dit que nous trouverions un moyen pour que jamais cette école nous oublie. Et bien voilà ! On sera à jamais dans la mémoire de ces murs qui trembleront après une journée complète de silence ! s'exclama Fred en riant

- Je crois, commença Dumbledore, que vous étiez déjà marqués… Mais allez-y donc les jumeaux, faites-nous danser.

Ils recommencèrent et tout l'après-midi, les gens dansèrent. À un moment donné Harry se tourna vers Ron.

- Est-ce qu'ils chantent vraiment ? cria-t-il pour que Ron l'entende

- Non, c'est un sortilège. Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ils n'ont jamais la même voix.

Les gens rirent beaucoup et s'amusèrent beaucoup, reconnaissant aux jumeaux de partir la fête célébrant la fin de l'année et la mort de Voldemort. Ginny chanta aussi, mais avec sa vraie voix et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Drago la dévorait des yeux.

Puis, un slow arriva. Hermione se leva difficilement de sa chaise roulante mais elle réussi à danser avec Ron. Tout le monde se trouva un partenaire et Harry se tourna vers Rachel. Elle était assise et regardait au loin. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assis.

- Tu sembles songeuse.

- Oui, Je le suis.

- À quoi penses-tu ?

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un air sérieux.

- L'institut des sorcière de Salem veut bien me reprendre l'année prochaine. Et comme c'est plus pratique pour mes parents…

- Tu vas partir ?

- Sûrement.

Harry baissa la tête quelque seconde puis regarda à nouveau Rachel.

- Tu veux danser ?

Elle sourit franchement et acquiesa.

Ils dansèrent sur la chanson puis Rachel quitta la grande salle. Harry fut tenté de la suivre, mais Dean le retint.

- Harry, Neville ne va pas bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Ce sont ses parents. Ça lui a fait mal de vous voir toi et ta sœur avec vos parents. Il ne cesse d'y penser depuis. Je… je le comprend tu sais. Ce doit être dur !

Harry se sentit étrangement mal et regarda dans la direction de Neville. Il était pâle et ne semblait pas à sa place à la fête.

La fête se termina bien pour presque tous. Les jumeaux furent acclamés et tous furent heureux de cette tournure des événements.

La semaine suivante se passèrent dans la joie et les festivités. Chaque jours des activités étaient organisées pour fêter la mort de Voldemort. Bien que Harry y particpait et s'y amusait beaucoup, il avait souvent la tête ailleurs. Premièrement, il savait pertinemment que Voldemort n'était pas mort. Il était redevenu essence, mais son esprit rôdait toujours. Ron et Hermione le savaient bien aussi, mais pour le moment, Voldemort ne les dérangeait pas trop alors ils n'y pensaient plus.

Et Rachel inquiétait Harry. Il ne voulait pas la perdre et celle-ci se faisait de plus en plus distante comme si quelque chose la dérangeait. Mais Harry était encore assez maladroit avec les filles et il ne savait pas quoi lui dire ni comment l'aborder. Alors il souffrait en silence.

Puis venait Neville. Mais ce problème se résolut vite et ce fut sa sœur qui lui inspira la solution.

- Tu sais quoi ? lui dit-elle un jour 

- Non, répondit-il perdu dans ses pensées

- J'ai lut qu'avec le médaillon, on pouvait faire des tas de choses… Comme si on veut réssusiter des personnes à tout jamais on peut le faire, mais ça va créer un vent de mortalité plus tard et plusieurs personne tomberont malades jusqu'à ce que le vent se soit épuisé.

- On ne peut pas faire ça Emma, c'est dangereux, répondit-il voyant où elle voulait en venir

Mais une idée germa en lui.

- Un vent de folie, c'est quoi pour toi Emma ?

- Et bien, quand les gens commencent à faire ce qu'ils n'oseraient jamais à l'habitude…

- Et… et ce n'est pas bien grave non ?

- Non, c'est plutôt drôle, répondit-elle innoncemment

- Bien voilà ! T'es un génie ! Viens avec moi !

- Mais on va bientôt avoir le droit d'aller se baigner !

- Allez, viens.

Ils coururent jusqu'à Dumbledore.

- Monsieur, nous devons aller à St-Mangouste !

- Quoi ? fit Emma, Euh Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Êtes-vous malades ? demanda Dumbledore en riant, Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous auriez besoin de vous y rendre

- Et bien, monsieur, je crois avoir trouvé un moyen de guérir les parents de Neville avec les médaillons. Ils pourraient faire partir la folie de leur corps et et la transformer en vent de folie. Un vent de folie, ce n'est pas très grave… tant qu'il y en a un.

Dumbledore considéra cette proposition avec beaucoup de sérieux et acquiesca lentement.

- Vous êtes rendu bien plus doué que bien des gens en magie M.Potter.

- En fait, c'est Emma qui m'a aidé à trouver cette idée.

- Félicitations. Emmenez un garçon et une fille avec vous, pour ne pas contrarier le médaillon et pour que ce soit plus facile. Nous partons tout de suite.

Ils emmenèrent Hermione et Ron.

Ils y arrivèrent vite et Dumbledore dut exercer de son influence pour qu'ils puissent accéder à la chambre des Londubats. Tous les deux dormaient et prenant bien soin de ne pas les éveiller, Harry aida Emma à préparer la potion qui était fort simple mais pourtant obligatoire. Une fois terminée, ils plongèrent les deux médaillons à l'intérieur et comme le liquide était opaque, on pu voir les deux médaillon fusionner.

Harry se racla la gorge et récita la formule que lui et les autres avaient composés en route, se rendant compte qu'ils ne pourraient pas vraiment improviser. Il était en avant, Emma lui tenait la main et en arrière d'eux se trouvait le chaudron, puis en arrière du chaudron, Hermione faisait des efforts considérables pour rester debout et tenait la main de Ron.

_Sorciers de bons cœurs ils étaients,_

_Mais la bonne âme qu'ils possédaient,_

_Leur a été enlevée, _

_Par de vilans sorciers._

_Ils ont un enfant,_

_Qui a besoin de ses parents._

_Faites que la folie qui les retient en ce moment,_

_Ne devienne qu'un souffle, qu'un vent…_

La potion se mise à mijoter et le médaillon s'éleva, se sépara de nouveau et les deux parties allèrent se placer autour du coup des Londubat. La fenêtre souvrit d'un grand éclat et un grand vent sortit, faisant virevolter les cheveux de tous et les robes de tous.

Les Londubats s'éveillèrent en sursaut et prirent tous les deux une grande respiration. La jeune femme tourna la tête un peu partout et en voyant le médaillon pendu à son cou, elle sourit et se mise à pleurer de joie.

- Oh Dumbledore je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait, mais merci !

- Ce n'est pas moi que vous devez remercier, mais les deux Potter.

- Oh vous êtes donc les enfants de Lily et James ? Oh merci, merci du fond du cœur !

Hermione tomba à ce moment, ses jambes maintenant incapables de tenir plus longtemps sans chaise roulante et provoquant un fou rire chez les enfants.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Comment vais-je rentrer maintenant ?

Les Londubats commencèrent par se laver, s'habiller, se coiffer et ensuite, ils allèrent serrer les deux enfants dans leurs bras, les remerciant chaleureusement.

- Oh, merci infiniment ! Vous ne savez pas savoir comme nous vous serons à jamais reconnaissant. Merci à vous aussi ! dit Frank, le père de Neville, en regardant Hermione et Ron

Harry avait tellement de rentrer et de voir la tête de Neville, qu'il ne pu que sourire franchement pour toute réponse.

Il fut convenu que les Londubat garderaient médaillon, car s'ils avaient le malheur de l'ôter, ils redeviendraient fous. Harry fut bien d'accord car il n'avait plus envie de porter ce médaillon. Même s'il lui avait été bien utile, il lui avait aussi causé des tas d'ennui et il n'en avait plus vraiment de besoin.

Alors, ils rentrèrent tous au château et lorsque les élèves virent Harry entrer avec deux adultes inconnus, ils arrêtèrent leurs activités et se tournèrent vers lui. Ceux dans le lac, ceux qui jouaient au quidditch et même ceux qui semblaient trop concentrés dans une partie d'échec se tournèrent vers lui à son passage.

Les Londubats étaient finalement moins inconnus que Harry ne le pensait !

Lors qu'il arriva à Neville, celui-ci était assis dans les escaliers et jouait tristement avec sa baguette. Harry lui donna deux petits coup sur l'épaule et il releva les yeux.

- Neville, il y a des gens qui veulent te voir. 

- Quoi ?

Harry se tassa et Neville put apercevoir ses parents.

Il se leva et couru se jeter dans leurs bras en pleurant et en remerciant Harry de tout son cœur.

*~*~*

Les jours passèrent et la fête se termina lentement. Les élèves retournèrent en classe et rattrapèrent le retard sans avoir à passer d'examens. Harry et son équipe recommencèrent à s'entraîner pour le match du 12 mai qui était en fait dans deux jours. Harry n'était pas particulièrement stressé et lorsqu'il vut qu'aucun des membres de son équipe était en mauvaise santé ou avait perdu la main, il fut soulagé.

Fred, Georges, Katie et Angelina donnaient plus de cœur à l'entraînement car se serait leur dernier match. 

Le lendemain, Harry se leva tôt, il réveilla Ron et ils allèrent manger pour être en forme pour le match.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on est déjà à la fin de l'année, fit Ron

- Ron, il reste quand même plus d'un mois.

- Oui, mais c'est notre dernier match, si on a eut au-dessus de 75 comme moyenne dans nos matière, on aura nos B.U.S.E et on a pas d'examens ? C'est pas la belle vie ?

- Oui, je dois l'admettre, c'est la belle vie. Quoi que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir toutes mes B.U.S.E

- Harry, personne a toutes ses B.U.S.E ! Ah oui, exeptée Priscilla.

- Et Hermione, fit Rachel en s'assoyant en face d'eux

- Et toi aussi.

- Mais c'est faux qu'on a pas d'examens. Si on a 75 et plus, on a nos B.U.S.E théoriques. Mais pour les B.U.S.E pratique, il faut passer nos examens.

- Bien, on les a toutes déjà passées sauf en botanique. Ça va être facile. Allez, au match maintenant, fit soudain Harry

- Mais, j'ai pas fini de manger, se plaignit Ron

- Si tu mange trop, tu seras tellement lourd que tu ne pourras plus arrêter le souaffle. Allez.

Ils se rendirent au match qui ne commença pas bien après le arrivée.

- Alors voici le dernier match de l'année et le dernier que j'arbitrai ! fit Lee dans sa baguette, Je     dois vous dire q     ue j'ai été heureux d'être avec vous et de commentez les prouesses de nos joueurs, de crier contre les serpentards, d'encourager les nouveaux, de voir la perfomance des meilleurs balais, le chutes endiablées et les sauvetages spectaculaires. Et je suis triste de vous dire que c'est ma dernière année ici car je m'y suis tellement amusé que j'aurais voulu resté ici à jamais… Mais notre brave directeur nous dit souvent que toute bonne chose a une fin et que toute fin est le commencement d'un autre bonne chose. 

Le directeur qui était exeptionnellement présent pour le dernier match sourit et fit une légère révérence à cette citation.

- Alors les voici partis ! Potter et sa petite am…

- Lee ! fit McGonnagall

- Potter et Summers sont les premier à s'envoler. Katie s'empare du souaffle, mais Gordon lui enlève.

Lee avait plus d'entrain que jamais.

- Non ! Enlève lui ça des mains ! Et c'est… Oh non ! Weasley essaie d'attraprer le souaffle, mais il passe ! Angelina s'empare du souaffle et d'un mouvement magistral, elle le passe à Katie, qui passe à Rachel et qui déjoue Gordon et passe à Katie et… Oh non ! Attrapez le ce Gordon bon sang de bon soir ! Oh ! Fred vient de faire déjouer un cognard en plein sur l'épaule de Malefoy ! Bien joué !

- Lee ! S'il-vous-plaît !

Le match fut serré durant les permière minutes, mais dès que les Serpentard atteignirent 60 points, les Gryffondors semblèrent se réveiller et se mirent à marquer des buts et à les bloquer avec aisance.

Harry n'avait pas aperçut le vif d'or une seule fois et il commençait à s'ennuyer. Les Gryffondors continuaient à se déchaîner et lui ne faisaient que tourner en rond. Puis il vit Malefoy piquer en direction du sol, la main tendue en avant. Il fut tenté de le suivre et commença même à le faire, mais en regardant bien, il vit bien qu'il n'y avait pas de vif d'or au bout. Il arrêta sa course et remonta.

- Potter !! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait !! Il est fou ! Oh ! C'était une feinte de Malefoy ! Bravo Harry !

Drago s'approcha de lui en colère et le bouscula.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'il aperçut le vif d'or, entre Fred et Georges. Il fonça sur eux à toute vitesse et bouscula deux serpentard au passage…

Le match se termina ainsi 250 à 60. Hary descendit de son balai et les autres membres de son équipe sautèrent de joie et allèrent le rejoindre. Tout le stade hurlait de joie et Harry tendait la coupe à bout de bras, criant de joie. 

Les cris incessants acclamaient Harry et toute l'équipe pour avoir une fois de plus gagné la coupe de l'école. Et pendant presque une demi-heure, les élèves les acclamèrent, hurlant leur joie. 

Les joueurs étaient rouges de plaisir et ils avaient mal au ventre à tant rire et à pleurer (pour la plupart des filles) à la fois. 

Harry entra dans le collège la coupe en main et sourit à Rachel.

- Tu as très bien joué

- Toi aussi. Oh et, Colin m'a chargée de te donné ça.

Elle lui tendit un paquet de photo. Il fronça les sourcils et commença à les regarder. Il y en avait depuis le début de l'année de lui avec ses amis, sa sœur, Cho, Rachel… Et la dernière le mettait en vedette avec sa sœur et… ses parents.

Il sourit et pour une fois il fut heureux que Colin soit photographe. Décidemment, le douze mai était une bonne date.

Rachel entra dans son dortoir et se sentit coupable d'avoir gardé une photo appartenant à Harry. Elle l'enfoui dans ses affaires et regarda le poster de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle le détacha du mur et le mit aussi dans ses affaires

Les derniers jours passèrent vite et les élèves durent bientôt quitter le collège… Enfin, les septième restaient deux jours de plus pour leur bal.

Bien sûr, avant le grand départ, il y eut la coupe des quatre maisons et Gryffondor la remporta haut-la-main, comme les années d'avant ! Finalement, si l'année avait été rude, la récompense n'était pas minime !

Alicia et Sirius semblaient aller mieux depuis qu'ils avaient décidés de garder l'enfant… bien que plusieurs élèves étaient encore terrorisés de voir Sirius se promener dans les couloirs. Mais ils semblaient avoir rajeunis et souriaient toujours, comme un jeune couple amoureux pour la première fois !

Le dernier jour, Harry se tenait devant l'école. Cette année avait été bien remplie. Son album photo contenait aussi une photo de plus qu'il adorait. Neville resplendissait de bonheur avec ses parents. On aurait même dit qu'il avait plus confiance en lui et que ses accidents stupides habituels avaient presque cessés.

Fred et Georges étaient sur excités. Ron était énervé parce qu'il serait bientôt le parrain du fils de Bill. Il en était heureux mais un peu insécure. Et sa mère ne savait pas non plus qu'il sortait avec Hermione et elle risquait de subir un choc considérable en apprenant qu'il lui avait caché depuis la St-Valentin…

Emma était triste de quitter Ginny et ses autres amies, mais heureuse de passer l'été avec son frère, son parrain et sa marraine. Ginny quant à elle était plutôt triste de quitter Malefoy car elle était sûre de ne plus le revoir. Son père était mort… Sa mère déprimée et en prison ! Et il avait rompu avec Ginny et si pour Harry tout allait de mieux en mieux, pour lui, tout allait de mal en pis.

Hermione se doutait de leur histoire. Elle s'inquiétait pour Ginny et pour Malefoy, bizarrement. Et aussi pour Rachel qui l'évitait.

Harry secoua la tête et salua Hagrid avant d'entrer dans le train avec sa sœur, Sirius et Alicia, en route vers un nouvel été et vers sa sixième année qui auraient sûrement du mal à le surprendre vu toutes les émotions qu'il avait vécu cette année…

Fin


End file.
